


Dirty Little Red Faced Secrets

by blametheone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OH OH TRIGGER WARNING, Past Abuse, Relentless smut, Smut, and is now back by popular demand, was deleted to keep my dignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blametheone/pseuds/blametheone
Summary: We're back, baby! This fic was deleted and then given to a friend who was meant to continue it, but since that hasnt happened and I'm never on AO3 anymore anyway - I'm shamelessly re-posting this filth.(For newcomers: Liam and Louis fuck a lot - that's it, that's the whole plot)





	1. Louis the Exhibitionist

**Author's Note:**

> I use too many italics in my writing, i'm not formatting this fucker again. 
> 
> for the kids just trying to get off: the chapters with "Louis/Liam the..." are context chapters and contain no smut, but every other chapter is solely a smut chapter.

“It’s like there’s some kind of confidence that you can only have once you turn, like, sixteen,” Harry shook his head, walking through the share house door and tossing his keys aside. “I just...”

“Rough day?” Niall smirked and Harry pouted as he flopped onto the couch, jostling the probably sleeping Louis who was on the opposite end to them both.

“They were all so nervous and shaky Niall!” Harry made a sympathetic noise as he cuddled up into the blonde, knocking the controller away much to Niall’s despise. “I just wanted to run onstage and hug them all!”

Niall rolled his eyes. They were used to this, the four of them. They were pretty used to Harry feeling awfully sorry for something or someone and within a minute or two of complaining he’d go back to bad jokes and giggling all over again. Last week it was about the ginger kitten he saw fighting with a much larger dog, this week it was the choir he had been roped into assisting-to-teach.

“They were all so young and scared and the bloody teacher wasn’t any help, but like, it was also kinda their fault?”

“What was who’s fault?” Liam finally emerged from the bathroom.

“The KIDS!” Harry whined, climbing over Niall. “The poor little kids, Liam! They don’t understand that you can only sing well if you want to sing in front of people!”

Louis made a grunting noise and snaked a leg down to nudge Harry’s thigh in a sign of ‘please shut up’.

“Mate, that was me,” Niall directed to the curled form, who only grunted again in reply. Harry huffed.

“It’s just... Shouldn’t they know? They should know if they get scared when singing in public, right? Then why bother auditioning for a choir?”

Liam pouted along with Harry as a mutual sympathy, up to speed with the problem already as he moved to grab a drink from the fridge.

“It’s so sad seeing those kids shake and stutter though, I mean, like,” Harry sighed, dramatically flopping over a protesting Niall, “It goes for all hobbies, if you can’t do it in public, don’t bother doing it at all.”

Niall chuckled at this, breaking through his groans, muttering a soft, “There are SOME things you shouldn’t do in public,” and no one but Liam noticed how red the tint of Louis’ cheeks became.

 

It was in the grocery store the next day when he noticed it again. Louis had rubbed the sleep from his eyes early that morning and could not get back to sleep, grumpily hoisting himself down the hall of the share house and finding the kitchen completely void of food. This led to him pulling a very un-awake Liam up to go get groceries with him because he didn’t want to go alone at quarter to seven in the morning.

If he weren’t so deliriously tired from a restless sleep, Liam would find it endearingly adorable. Alas, he was, and it was his day off today.

“Lou,” he whined quietly, voice gruff because this was the first thing he’d actually said today. “Why did you decide to drag me? There are three others who could have gone with you instead...”

Louis gave him a look from his dark-rimmed, hooded eyes.

“You’re my favourite, you should be happy,” he snapped bitterly, tossing two loaves of bread into the basket. “And you’re the easiest to shop with.”

Liam raised an eyebrow at this, which did not go unnoticed as Louis elaborated.

“If I brought Harry we’d be at the organic fruit shop, the bakery and butcher as well as the store. That spends more money we don’t have and wastes my time,” he answered. “Niall would either not get up or would throw whatever he felt he wanted into the basket, right? And now I’ve run out of roommates, so I’m sorry buddy, but you’re stuck.”

Liam smirked, a little smug and a little proud, but still a lot more tired.

“It’s my day off though...” he whined, picking up the milk Louis was eyeing off on a higher shelf. It was within his reach but horribly embarrassing to stretch up his arm and go on tip-toes.

Louis rolled his eyes as the milk was placed sloppily in the basket, partially offended by his own stature but mostly grateful.

“I know, it’s mine too. Look, how about I cuddle with you when we get home so you fall asleep,” he bargained. “And I’ll get Harry to make you breakfast for lunch.”

Liam nodded. “Deal.”

They shuffled along in trudging silence, Liam’s nerves growing thinner and thinner with each new song that tinkled through the PA, and he could see Louis’ knuckles tighten with each change over also.

“Who the FUCK IS PLAYING THIS MUSIC?!” Louis shouted suddenly, voice reverberating through the whole store. Liam’s eyes went wide and he hushed him.

“Louis!” the younger hissed. “You can’t say that! There’s a kid in here!”

Louis shrugged and peered at his list again, picking up the right can of whatever it was. Liam sighed, exasperated and looked over Louis’ shoulder at the list, hand coming to rest on the older man’s waist instinctively, ignoring the sneer on a passing woman’s face, pretending Louis didn’t give her the finger without even glancing up from the shopping list (the snort of disgust tipped him off).

“Very orderly, that’s unlike you,” he commented, gazing over the last six items on the list. “I’ll go grab these three, okay?”

Louis nodded and shuffled along, saying nothing as he pushed three packets of those stupid noodles Niall liked into his basket. Liam chuckled at his bleary attitude and made his way to the other side of the store for his and Harry’s juice.

Liam came back to meet Louis with arms full of cranberry-pomegranate juice (the organic, no-added-sugar shit), two boxes of cereal (sugary stuff and fibre-y stuff) and two new boxes of teabags (herbal peppermint because he knows Harry’s running rather low now and plain, black English for everyone else). He found Louis in the medical aisle and dropped the tea into the basket, carrying the others himself.

“What are we looking for?” Liam stood back. Louis smirked.

“Advil and condoms.”

“Oh, well, I didn’t see that on the list,” Liam chuckled. Louis scoffed jokingly.

“What? The Advil? Right there, goose!”

Liam pursed his lips and shot Louis a look, to which the bright blue eyes rolled around, grinning a little.

“Harry said something about them last week,” he explained. “Shy little asshole wouldn’t write it on the list but I know he’s going to forget, and that won’t be good. Now, Liam, dear? Get the condoms, I forget which ones he always gets and I can blame you for not getting the right ones. He’s fucking pedantic, that one, we should get him checked.”

Liam chuckled and picked up the right packet, the same box he saw taking out Harry’s trash every so often.

“It’s these ones.”

Louis grinned at him. “Well, aren’t you good! Can you find the Advil too?”

Liam shook his head with a chuckle as he reached for the small box of painkillers, not missing the way Louis’ eyes flickered back over to the condoms.

The conversation from last night popped into Liam’s mind unexpectedly, and the blush that had formed on Louis’ cheeks. He’ll blame the sleep deprivation later for his provocative actions.

“Shame,” Liam muttered. “Do you remember the first time buying condoms, Boo?”

“No,” Louis grunted, blocking Liam and his mocking voice out.

“No? You don’t remember worrying about which brand was better? What size you were? If it would split?”

“I bought the cheapest, I know my size — it’s LARGE thank you — and they’ve never split-”

“Almost made you wish you could try them out before buying them, yeah?”

Louis went quiet for a moment, covering his traces with a soft chuckle.

“How would you go about-”

“Just shucking your kit, getting it up and pulling one on in the middle of the store, y’know, no care for who’s watching?”

Louis went quiet, swallowing quietly and fidgeting as he moved away from Liam.

“Maybe actually do it in the middle of the store, then, ‘yep, these are good’. D’ya reckon that’d be fun?” he chased after the smaller man who was shuffling his way along uncomfortably.

“Yep,” Louis replied tightly through clenched teeth, “Loads.”

“Well, you’d hope not LOADS, Louis, someone has to handle that when you buy them-”

“LIAM!” Louis squawked. “Jesus Christ what’s gotten into you?!”

Liam grinned cheekily, cheeks tinting pink as Louis shook his head.

“Tell me off for swearing then suggest to fuck in- in the middle of the bloody store,” Louis scoffed, desperately hiding the hitch in his voice and the higher notch it had jumped in pitch. “Double standards, Payno.”

Liam shrugged as they moved to the register, commenting slyly, “You work with kids, you should know better.”

“You ARE a kid, YOU should know better.”

Liam just rolled his eyes as they registered items and paid for the groceries, subtly pleading for forgiveness when he pulled over to pick up a hot tea (and a latte for himself) and a box of fresh, warm donuts.

 

It came up again when they were watching television a few nights later. Niall was at work and Harry was off with some friend somewhere, though he should have been “occupying” Niall’s time down at the pub (trying desperately to get him fired purely because he and Louis bet on how long Niall’d manage to keep this job), he “had a hot date”. Liam and Louis were both tired from work, Louis more so, so couch and blankets and X-Files was definitely their luxury for that night. And, also, it seemed Louis was incapable of being on his own for now, rather opting to use Liam’s broad chest as a pillow.

“You alright?” Liam had chuckled when Louis pouted grumpily and tossed his pillows onto the floor all tantrum-like, pulling his blanket up and flopping down onto Liam’s torso. Louis grunted, eyes closed.

“Y’ comf’t’ble...”

Liam had smiled fondly and dragged his fingers through Louis hair until he heard snoring.

That was three hours ago, though, both of them jolting awake to Harry quietly pushing the front door closed with a sheepish grin and bright red cheeks.

“Haz?” Louis blinked through bleary eyes. Harry grinned at him.

“Morning, lads, I’m off to bed,” he rushed out quickly, hurrying down to his bedroom. Louis tilted his head to look up at Liam.

“Morning?”

Liam yawned and looked over at the clock. “It’s three am.”

Louis huffed, amused, and got comfortable again, pliantly melding up and back down again as Liam arched to stretch his back.

“You aren’t as heavy as you should be, you know that?” Liam mumbled sleepily. “You’re inhuman.”

“Why, thank you...” Louis mumbled, staying silent for not even a minute before Liam felt Louis’ foot begin twitching against his.

“I’m not tired anymore,” the older stated, grinning up at Liam, who rolled his eyes.

“Well, let’s watch boring TV until you are.”

“Ugh, Leeyam!” Louis whined, dragging out the vowels while Liam just grinned and reached for the remote behind his head. “Why can’t we do something fun?”

“This is fun,” Liam argued, turning the TV on from where it must have been turned off (assumably from Niall walking back into the house). He flicked to a random, boring channel and watched as the unknown female character cried profusely into someone’s arms about her boyfriend being seen with another woman.

“Aw,” Louis mocked. “Love, you’re fucking ugly anyway, it’s probably coz he gets hard over puppies boiling alive before yo-”

“Louis!” Liam scolded. “You can’t say that!”

“Oh, it’s true,” Louis huffed, shifting himself on top of Liam and they continued watching.

“This is boring.”

“That’s the point, Lou.”

They watched in silence a while longer, Louis’ foot twitching constantly for a minute or two then stopping for about five seconds before starting up again, over and over.

“Lou-”

“Surely you know by know that I can’t stop my foot, Payne.”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to shove off so I can make myself a drink,” Liam smirked. Louis cackled, apologising briefly and sitting up, re-situating himself to a cross-legged position on the other end of the couch, pressing mute on the television because he was sick of listening to the characters screaming at each other.

“Ooh,” he made a noise as he sat down, arse hitting the un-warmed leather. “It’s cold down this end.”

Liam chuckled at him and bustled around the kitchen, throwing instant chocolate powder into a mug, setting down the spoon for a second.

“Lou, you want one?”

Louis craned his neck to look over and Liam shook the can of powder to show him what it was, listening to the soft ‘sure’ that sounded from the couch.

“Oh, hello,” Louis commented, looking back at the screen. “That’s a plot twist.”

“What is?” Liam frowned, not turning to look at the screen. Louis just coughed and un-muted the television, pornographic moans floating through the air to Liam’s ears.

“Oh.”

“They’re in the middle of a shopping plaza.”

“OH,” Liam’s eyebrows raised, and he glanced over his shoulder too peek at Louis, who was, sure enough, blushing lightly and shifting his thighs uncomfortably. “Sounds fun.”

“Everyone’s watching them...”

“Well,” Liam cocked his head a little. “Who wouldn’t? It’s like a train wreck, you can’t look away.”

Louis didn’t even acknowledge him, staring at the television intently with his lips slightly parted. Liam frowned, because he had never seen Louis so mesmerised, especially not by HETEROSEXUAL SEX.

“Lou,” he coughed quietly, failing to grab the older’s attention. The kettle clicked off right then, that sound also completely missed by the man.

“Louis!” Liam clapped his hands, watching as the man on the couch startled back to reality.

“What? I wasn’t- what?”

Liam chuckled to himself as he poured water into the cups, stirring in milk.

“Exactly how often to you get hard to straight porn?”

“What? I’m not...” Louis looked down to find that he DID in fact have an erection, the tenting of his crotch embarrassingly obvious through his scrubs. “Oh. I don’t know how that happened.”

“I do,” Liam rolled his eyes. “You’re an exhibitionist.”

“That just sounds like I’m someone who likes museums and shit.”

“No, Lou, it’s-”

“I know what it means!” Louis cut in over. “You aren’t meant to know what that is, Liam. You’re meant to be the innocent one who thinks you get a girl pregnant by holding hands.”

Liam smiled and brought the two mugs over, handing one to Louis and making the mistake of looking up onto the screen.

“Oh, she’s really not that attractive, is she,” he made a face. “I know that sounds mean, but-”

“Shoulda seen her o-face earlier,” Louis cut over with a cheeky grin. “Proper looked like she’d inhaled pepper or something.”

They sat in an awkward tension for a while longer, no one saying anything, no one moving to change the channel. Neither wanted to talk more about Louis’ presumed exhibitionism, or anything really. In fact they didn’t say a word until both had finished their respective mugs of hot chocolate.

“So...” Liam carefully planned out his sentence, placing the ceramic carefully down on the coffee table. “Would you object if someone offered to fuck you in public?”

Louis blushed a starkly bright red, cheeks burning intensely as he stuttered softly.

“I- Liam, that’s-”

“Lou, be honest. It’s really not that big of a deal.”

Louis looked down at the empty mug and mentally blamed it for not magically being full again so he could avoid the question.

“Honestly? No...” he gulped. “I wouldn’t mind... Y’know, provided if or when we get arrested it’s not in the middle of it...”

Liam hummed as Louis stood in haste and shuffled out of room — as quickly and awkwardly as Liam had ever seen him move.

“Interesting.”


	2. Careful What You Wish For

They were in the local shopping centre’s food court and Louis was fearing for his life, because Liam just kept  _ staring _ at him. He kept looking over, glancing through his peripheral vision with hunger and contemplation, as if Louis was a meal he was preparing, eager to devour later. 

They were just out together, just the two because Louis and Liam had almost exactly the same work schedules, neither were taking classes and they got along much better than any of their housemates. Louis was a nurse at the local clinic, which meant he flitted back and forth between reception, various testing in the middle block (blood, urine, progression of infant growth, etc.) and writing up patient files. He had originally planned to continue on in med school but couldn’t be bothered sitting through any more years of university once he reached where he was, and rather liked the job anyway. Besides, everyone liked him there.

Liam, on the other hand, worked a particularly boring internship at a record company. He hadn’t passed school with scores to brag about, and had been booted from home the second he graduated, which left him trying desperately to start at the bottom of the corporate ladder and build his way up to his dreams of being a music producer.

Both jobs had daytime working hours (with a bit of homework, but nothing to stress about) with Sunday’s free (Louis thanked himself every Sunday for saying ‘no’ to the extra pay if he worked on ‘the day of rest’), unlike Niall’s night shifts and Harry’s part time cashier job after his insane classes and out-all-night life.

Louis got fed up in the middle of the shopping centre.

“Liam!” he snapped suddenly, catching the chocolate gaze and forcing it to his eyes as he span with arms flailing wildly. “See all of these little food stores? They sell edible things, like donuts and pizza! Stare at the  _ food _ like you want to eat it, not me, please?”

Liam was stunned into shock for a moment, standing with his mouth gaping and eyebrows nearing dangerously close to his hairline.

“I...” he stuttered as Louis rolled his eyes, already bored and re-scoping the food court to try and figure out what he wanted to eat. “I wasn’t-”

“Oh, hush, Liam,” Louis scolded. “You have been staring at my arse all day, I’m not that unobservant.”

Liam rolled his eyes and huffed in a breath of courage and confidence, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, ignoring the startled yelp and scrabbling squirms.

“Are you bothered by my staring?” he asked, lips right by Louis’ ear.

“I’m bothered by your bluntness.”

“But not staring?”

“It’s a compliment. Unspoken, but I’ll take it.”

“You don’t seem too fazed, is this a common thing? For people to want you?” Liam lips were just brushing along the shell of Louis ear. They were attracting a bit of attention and Louis felt a pull behind his groin and a tremble down his spine.

“I don’t really notice, if ‘m honest,” Louis kept his nonchalant front up. “More focused on the asshole I live with who seems obsessed with me and could very possibly come into my room to do horrid things while I sleep.”

“Another kink you want me to help you live out, Louis?” he smirked and pressed his lips behind Louis’ ear as he felt the shorter stumble ever so slightly in his arms.

“No. And what makes you think you’re helping me with this one?”

Liam breathed deeply through his nose and dipped his head to kiss the back of Louis’ neck.

“If you want to do this, we can. If  _ you _ want to.”

Louis stayed silent, fingers squeezing against Liam’s fingertips, which the younger took as a sign to continue anyway. Louis felt like he was on fire because, honestly, Liam was _damn_ _fine_. Louis had thought briefly about it when he moved into the share house because he was post-break up and not dealing very well with being single, about who he would sleep with out of the four if he were to (he actually ended up sleeping with Harry in the first month of staying there but that’s entirely beside the point) and his conclusion was Liam by far. Because Liam was not only incredibly attractive, but also had quickly become his best friend.

Liam was...  _ Liam _ .

“You walk into a stall, if anyone’s in there I’ll wait for them to leave before I join you,” the taller ordered quietly, taking the skin of Louis’ earlobe between his teeth briefly, letting go and pushing him forward, body pointed towards the public toilet door. “If you want to.”

Louis tried desperately to bite back the excited giggle — failing miserably but at least it was out of Liam’s hearing range — as he all but sprinted across the food court to the bathrooms. He couldn’t help it, he hadn’t  _ gotten any _ at all in a long time and this particular kink had an incredibly strong tie to his libido but was never lived out.

Just the thought of showing everyone, moaning out to perfect strangers to brand Liam’s name with his own, to be filled, to be used, to be  _ claimed _ in front of  _ everyone – _ just thinking about it made him hard enough to struggle walking.

Louis felt like he was uncomfortably shuffling everywhere these days.

He opened the door to the men’s bathroom and Louis wanted to cry in relief to see it almost completely empty — one stall clicked to engaged but that was all — and Liam right on his heels.

The giggle he let out here was definitely audible as Louis all but threw him into a stall, racing in after him and slamming the door shut.

“Lock?” Liam raised his eyebrow as Louis moved forward to wrap their bodies closer.

“It’s fine,” the older panted. “I’ll keep it shut.”

Liam smirked, leaning past Louis’ body to flick the lock shut.

“You won’t be thinking about the door, trust me,” Liam promised in a sultry whisper and hearing the occupant at the end of the bathroom clear his throat on top of the promise made Louis’ knees a tad weaker.

“What will I be thinking about then?” he taunted back with a dry mouth and trembling figure. Liam said nothing, just smirked as his leaned down and pressed his lips to the line of Louis’ neck, suckling lightly as his fingers moved to the button up shirt. Liam hated buttons, yes, but he was almost glad at this point as it meant he didn’t have to detach, and he could feel Louis’ Adam’s apple bob against his cheek as the man swallowed his own moans down.

“Just rip it,” Louis panted out suddenly, realising Liam was only down to the third button. “I don’t even care, just rip it.”

The occupant on the end pointedly coughed again and Louis wanted to yell, ‘ _ Shut the fuck up at least I’m getting some!! _ ’ but that would be rude. Also the reminder of someone being there just frazzled his brain even more.

“No,” Liam teased. “You’d have nothing to wear afterwards when we walk back, couldn’t have that.”

“Liam,” Louis whined, moving his hands desperately to unbutton from the bottom and meet Liam’s hands in the middle. The rational part of him should have questioned why Liam was even bothering with his shirt at all, but then the buttons were completely undone and Liam’s lips were down his chest and Louis’ brain stopped thinking rationally.

Liam was kneeling in front of Louis now, who was leaning against the door of the stall with shaking knees and a slightly arched back. The younger’s lips were running messily along the line of Louis’ abdomen, stopping to suck deep bruises into the tanned skin while Louis made little noises caught between ‘go down further’ and ‘stop this is embarrassing how hard I am’. Liam smiled to himself and nibbled the skin just below Louis’ belly button as his hands swiftly unbuttoned his trousers and roughly yanked them down, dragging the boxers just a tad so that they sat halfway down his arse.

“You’re clean shaven,” Liam mentioned casually as he suddenly noticed the prominent lack of hair that he should have been under his lips right now. Louis blushed harder and said nothing, eyes squeezed shut and fingers trembling against the stall door. Liam smirked at this and teased his fingers over the inside of Louis’ boxer-brief hem.

“Yes?”

“Yes! Fucking hell!” Louis growled, impatient and frustrated — and then Liam pushed his underwear down fully, taking Louis’ cock between his lips as it bounced up at him.

“Oh,” Louis let out a moan, reminding himself of how vocal he got. Should he force himself to be quiet or-

“Fuck!” he spat out the curse, hand smacking against the wall as Liam’s fingers trailed around and snuck between the cheeks of his arse and brushed over his hole at the same time as his tongue did something marvellous to Louis’ dick. No holding back unless he was told to, Louis decided in that moment. He will be  _ LOUD _ .

“Turn around,” Liam pulled off and ordered suddenly, smirking as he heard a disappointed whine. He honestly expected a ‘no, go back’ to follow, but none came. Rather, Louis spun himself around, careful not to kick Liam or the door or whatever.

“What are you- OH MY  _ FUC _ -” Louis cut himself off by biting into his hand as a wet warmth pressed onto his hole, suckling around it. “Liam...”

He was whining now and he knew it but he didn’t care because Liam Payne was eating him out in a bathroom stall in front of a third party he thinks has already left and a possible newly-joined fourth party.

Louis had white knuckles and a scrunched nose, rear-end pushed out as far as he could when he felt a tongue begin to poke in and around.

A whining noise he’s not particularly proud of filled the air as Liam’s tongue nestled it’s way in and licked around. Louis held his breath as he was breached and stretched, biting down hard on his finger and pushing back a little more to encourage Liam further.

The younger man pulled back and smirked at the pathetic noise that whined out of Louis’ throat. Liam pushed one hand between the older’s thighs and stroked at Louis’ cock gently while sucking three of his own fingers to coat them generously. When he deemed them wet enough, Liam pulled his hand away and pressed one slick finger to Louis’ hole.

“This okay?”

Louis nodded feverishly, toes curling and stretching in his shoes. He heard scuffling in front of their stall and looked down to find shadows of people walking around. They were there, right there-

“Fuck!” Louis swore suddenly as Liam pushed two fingers in at once with no warning, getting them both halfway in with one thrust. Liam didn’t let the shorter get a word in after that, spitting at the junction and pushing the fingers in and out rapidly.

“Oh,” Louis bit into his elbow, the momentum of fingers rocking him against the door. “Oh, Liam, fuck...”

Liam forced himself to ignore the pain from his tightening jeans and spit onto his hand, because this was about Louis. Louis and his little ‘uh, uh, uh’ noises that were driving Liam insane. So maybe he quickly undid his zip and let his dick pop out a little.

Liam kept pushing his fingers in and out, kneading the left cheek of Louis’ arse with his other hand as he did so (between the sporadic pushes of the heel of his palm against his strained boxers), searching around for the spot he knew could very possible bring this all to a much quicker end. Liam thought hard about male anatomy — and hey, he hadn’t done this in a while, give him a break — and he knew it was somewhere between him and the bladder, so if he just curled closer on the next-

Louis suddenly let out a long, dragged moan and re-footed himself, knees shaking for a second.

“There, Li, there. Hit it again.”

Liam smiled and flicked along the spot on a slow push in, then again on an even slower drag out.

“Liam, please!” Louis huffed impatiently, toes curling in his shoes. The younger had been pistoning in at such a rapid fire speed before and NOW he chooses to slow down?

“What?” Liam asked dumbly, just to watch him squirm.

“You know what.”

“Faster, slut?”

Louis’ eyes widened, undignified at the comment.

“Excuse you! I’ll have you know-” he cut himself off as Liam suddenly chuckled and pushed in again, building up the quicker speed, curling his fingers to hit Louis’ prostate each time. A high “mmf,” was all that came out of Louis’ mouth.

“Don’t call me that,” he managed to puff out, whining out a moan to punctuate.

“It’s kind of true, though,” Liam quipped, quickly catching Louis’ cock to cut the older off before anything could start. Louis squeaked, rutting back and forth between the fingers buried deep inside of his and the fingers wrapped gingerly around his dick. All of a sudden the width of fingers stretching his rim, the pressure against his sweet spot combined with the soft friction against his shaft became all too much at once. He was very closely nearing his end, the heat behind his groin coiling tighter.

“Liam, I’m gonna come,” Louis warned breathily, hole clenching and unclenching involuntarily in anticipation, biting down  _ hard _ on his bottom lip. “Oh my God...”

Liam watched as the older’s thighs began trembling, balls tightening and  he pushed his thumb over the sensitive tip at the same time as digging particularly harsh into Louis’ prostate.

_“Liam,_ _Liam, MMF!”_ Louis felt himself tipping over the edge, screaming into his elbow as his orgasm ripped up his spine, heat spreading in waves throughout his body as his cock spurted hot ropes of white.

As Louis was floating in a subspace of ecstasy and trying to remember his own name, Liam vaguely realised they were in public and there were hushed whispers outside the door. He hurriedly pulled off some toilet paper and cleaned both himself and Louis up, hiking the older’s pants and trousers back into place, instinctively kissing behind his ear when Louis winced at the stimulus against his oversensitive cock.

“Uh...” there was a voice behind the stall door. “I’m sorry, sir... sirs... o-or ma’am?”

Liam stifled a giggle as Louis’ face dropped.

“Listen, you have to leave the building now or we’re going to call the police,” the voice ordered awkwardly and Liam answered before Louis could drowsily quip about how insulted he was.

“That’s, um, we’ll be out right now, then, uh, sorry...” he stuttered, quickly buttoning Louis’ shirt for him and tucking his own painfully hard cock back into his pants and zipping up.

“Come on, love,” Liam chuckled at Louis’ pliant form. “Let’s go home.”

“Uh,” the voice, now matched with a face as Liam unlocked the stall door. “Actually, we need to take your pictures first for security warrants. Neither of you are allowed back here.”

 

(Louis palms Liam roughly through his jeans when they get back to the car and laughs at the younger’s discomfort of wet boxers the whole drive home.)

 

(And maybe complains for half of the ride back that he’s still hungry and how that was his favourite shopping centre.)

 

(Okay and maybe Louis wanks in the shower that night, getting hard at the very thought of what had happened that day.)


	3. Liam the Pervert

A week had passed since ‘ _ The Incident’ _ as Liam had dubbed it (Louis called it ‘ _ The Day Liam Payne Ruined My Glorious Life and Gave Me Feelings’ _ but only inside his own head). A week.

A whole seven days had gone by and one thing about the scenario would not get the hell out of Liam’s frontal cortex, and that was Louis’ hairlessness.

From the waist down, Louis was smooth and clean-shaven, not even leaving a refined, artistic patch or path atop his groin, it was  _ completely _ hairless. Which puzzled Liam to no end.

Why would he shave it continuously? Liam knew for a fact that Louis hadn’t been out in a situation where he’d be pant-less in quite some time, so even if he did shave for such carnal outings, the spontaneous activity in the shopping centre should have caught him off guard and at the very least stubbly — which, Liam noticed, his legs actually were.

Or maybe he cleans it off for his own benefit, but Liam can’t see why fitting such a tedious, frustrating, money wasting, time consuming task into Louis’ already busy schedule would benefit in any real way.

It baffled him, simply, and Liam just wanted to know why.

And also, he wanted the chance to express how attractive Louis was without clothes on.

Dear God, Louis was attractive without clothes on.

 

“Hey,” Liam grinned, cool as a cucumber, sliding down next to Louis on the couch and forcing himself not grimace at the mix of hot tea and chicken curry the older was shovelling into his mouth whilst staring blankly at the television.

“Don’t,” Louis cut over, not even looking away from the screen. “Don’t try the whole suave bullshit, you have that weird tone to your voice you get when you’re uncomfortable. If this is about last week just say it, Liam.”

“Okay...” Liam nodded awkwardly, playing with his hands. “You shave?”

And okay, so maybe that’s not exactly what Louis was expecting to hear. He had been planning up how to avoid a conversation on a) it being bad, b) suggesting to go again or c) deciding to never, ever do it again. But he could roll with strategically avoiding this one too, he guesses. He nothing if not good at improvisation.

“Well, I certainly shave my face, I am male, last time I checked-”

“Lou.”

Louis looked over slowly and sighed, leaning across to carefully set down his meal. “Do we really have to talk about that?”

Liam held up his hands in surrender, shaking his head. “No, no. It’s just, I mean, that sounds frustrating, and, like... time-consuming?”

Louis blushed a little and sighed heavily as he stared at his interlaced hands, foot tapping about in the air wildly.

“Lasered...” he mumbled softly, voice too quiet for Liam to hear exactly what he’d said but loud enough to register he’d said  _ something _ .

“What was that?”

“Lasered,” Louis repeated, louder and a tad clearer. “I got that laser shit done, so it’s permanent.”

Liam’s eyes went so wide they almost popped out, lips parting and a disbelieving chuckle slipping from his throat.

“When??”

“Oh,” Louis scoffed. “Like, three years ago. Saved up a lot of fucking money but I’m happy with it now. It’ll probably grow back in a couple of years, and there’s this little patch that keeps coming back, but...”

He grinned over at Liam, poorly concealing the pink dash on his cheeks. Liam smiled, a chuckle falling from his lips.

“I’m just curious,” he explained. “Not judging, just curious. Why?”

Louis’ blush went a tad deeper and he looked at Liam through a raised nose and hooded eyes. “You are such a perv, you know that? What is your obsession with my sex life?”

Now it was Liam’s turn to blush, his cheeks going bright red.

“I-I mean-”

Louis rolled his eyes and leant back over to pick up his curry, continuing his previous activity. (“Activity”.) Liam left promptly upon realising he was going to get absolutely nowhere, and Louis sighed a heavy gulp of relief as he disappeared. Because  _ shit _ he didn’t want any of his stupid roommates to know about  _ that _ .

 

Harry chuckled, tossing another pair of knickers into the ‘delicates’ pile shaking his head as he picked up his phone.

**_H_ ** _ : aha imagine if Liam or Niall decided to do the washing one day ? _

He sent it, of course, to Louis, with an image attached of the pile.

**_Louis_ ** _ : niall couldn’t leave his bed long enough to do laundry and liam doesn’t even know how to turn the machine on. _ _   
_ **_H_ ** _ : Maybe I’ll teach him. _

 

Louis sighed. It had been three days since his talk with Liam and he was tired from work and everyone was out and his legs were freshly shaven okay? Good enough excuses to prance around in front of his mirror in lace undies with a giggle.

Okay, so maybe he didn’t “prance”, he hadn’t done that for a long time, but the general gist of Louis’ evening is there.

So, there he was, in front of his full-length mirror in his gorgeous white pair. They were complete lace and high waisted and definitely one of his favourites.

When he was nineteen, long before he moved in with the boys, Louis had a boyfriend who was into some interesting things, one of those being cross dressing. Or, more specifically, boys in lace. Louis was incredibly scared and unwilling when asked to wear a pair of panties for the first time, and he remembers that moment when he first looked in the mirror with them on.

He looked...  _ good _ . He definitely needed to lose the hair all over his body from the waist down to really, but even through that he could see the appeal. He could see the appeal in the stretch of the skimpy fabric over his cock, how it only half-covered his arse, and just how pretty it all looked.

Of course, he and this boy broke up after a few years, but Louis continued wearing panties when he wanted to feel skimpy and sexy because why the fuck not. And while this boy used to insist Louis never ever shave a hair off of his legs or groin because ‘it ruins the contrasting look’ or whatever, Louis could not stand the ‘contrasting look’ and began shaving the night they broke up with tears and anger and a hysteric, “HAH! SEE?!  _ IM FUCKING PRETTY!!” _

Harry, his best friend and eternal saviour, deemed Louis unable to live on his own (upon walking in on this exact breakdown) and persuaded him to move into an apartment with three other guys including Harry himself.

Louis didn’t remain hairless purely to get back at his ex-boyfriend from all that time ago, jeez, he hadn’t even thought about him for a year or two. But he liked it, he felt better when he was cleaned off and smooth and, honestly, it helped with the whole twink image he had going on and pulled in some really nice fucks.

But mostly it was for himself.

After checking himself out in the mirror a little more with bitten lips and a beating heart, Louis shrugged on what he believes is actually Harry’s shirt (which he assumed because he’s fucking drowning in it) and crawled under the covers. The lights were off and his curtains were drawn to block out the midday sun, and Louis was forcing himself to think about anything other than the boys finding out his lacy little secrets as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

“Lou!” Liam’s voice rang around his head, following the two sharp knocks on the door. “Lou, open up!”

Louis grunted into his pillow and suppressed a smile upon hearing Liam’s laugh.

“Mate, c’mon, you’ve been asleep for five hours now, you can open the door,” Liam chuckled, and that snapped Louis’ eyes open.

“What?!” he mumbled under his breath, reaching to check the time on his phone and oh shit, it was seven pm. The man hauled himself out from under the covers and opened the door.

“Sorry, Li, I didn’t realise I’d slept that long,” he yawned. “What do you...”

As his eyes landed back on Liam, un-scrunching from his yawn, Louis realised that Liam was not looking at him, no, Liam was staring blatantly with wide eyes and a red face at the white lace panties currently covering his cock.

“Shit,” Louis cursed, stepping back and slamming the door shut, crawling back into the covers feeling like he couldn’t breathe, like he would throw up, like his lungs couldn’t fill, like he was too cold and, like,  _ shit _ , was he having a heart attack?

“So...” Liam’s voice sounded over the pounding of his heart. “That’s why you shave?”


	4. Just A Little Lace

“Louis!” Liam pat his palm against the door. “Lou, come on! Open up, please?”

He had been trying to get in the door for a full two minutes now since Louis had crawled away in humiliation, and he could so easily just open the door as it wasn’t locked or anything, but Liam was too fucking polite for his own good.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Louis croaked back, voice trembling. “Louis doesn’t live here anymore.”

“Funny, Lou, open up. I need to talk to you.”

“Talk to Harry.”

“Mate, I don’t want to fuck Harry.”

Louis pulled the covers down sharply and glared at the door, still shaky.

“And who said you could waltz in and ask to fuck me?” he shouted with an offended tone, glaring harder at Liam’s hearty laugh.

“No one,” he responded. “Just wanted you to admit that you’re Louis.”

The older man rolled his eyes. “Funny, Payne, real funny.”

There was a pause of silence and Louis sat through it with his heart in his throat, cowering with anxiety.

“Louis, please,” Liam begged softly. “I was  _ going _ to ask to borrow cologne, because I was  _ going _ to go out with Harry and Niall.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Emphasis on past tense because...?”

“Now I’m wondering if you want me to stay and... watch a movie...”

“Subtle, Payno,” Louis rolled his eyes,  _ again _ .

“Shut up, Tommo, I’m standing in the hallway waiting for you to just open the door.”

Louis sighed, shouting a quick ‘one second’ as he whipped around the room for pants. He found a pair of grey joggers and slipped them on quickly, stepping across to open the door again, this time eyes cast down. He shocked out a little gasp when Liam stepped forward, hands flying to the shorter’s hips and a nose bumping against his own.

“Good morning,” Liam grinned, looking straight into his eyes. “Well, evening. Don’t look at your feet, yeah? You and shy don’t work.”

Louis rolled his eyes and pushed away, walking backwards and around the side of his bed, pulling the covers across neatly to give himself something to do.

“What do you want?” he asked sharply, wanting Liam out.

“I told you, I did want cologne, but I’m thinking I’ll stay in tonight,” Liam grinned. “If that’s okay?”

“No,” Louis looked right at him. “I want to wallow in humiliation and self-pity, Liam, go away.”

Liam rolled his eyes playfully and smirked, crossing his arms.

“Do you really want me to leave?”

Louis was silent, looking up to catch Liam’s gaze then falling again, sighing heavily. He continued his silence, saying ‘I want you to stay’ with no words. Liam chuckled and grinned widely at him, causing Louis to roll his eyes and huff, crossing his arms and facing away. Liam took this as his chance and walked over to where Louis stood, wrapping his arms around him and leaning close.

“Niall and Harry are leaving in five,” he whispered, then let go of Louis and walked out of the room and back down the hall.

The message was clear, screaming to the rafters and reverberating off the walls. It was bright and bold and completely unveiled to Louis.

Niall and Harry were leaving in five.

Louis only needed five.

 

“You’re sure you don’t want to come with us?” Niall asked for the eighty-seventh time, and Liam shook his head.

“I told you, seriously, I’m just not feeling it!” he chuckled. “Besides, Lou’s not up for going out and I don’t want to leave him alone...”

Harry made a face like he was about to drop everything just to stay home, now, and Liam put a hand on each of his shoulder’s turning Harry to face away from the apartment.

“Both of you just go and have fun,” he encouraged, still grinning. “See ya.”

“Bye, lad!” the blonde waved, wandering off downstairs.

“Goodbye...” Harry murmured, taking Liam’s words in and following Niall. Liam waited for them both to be downstairs, counted to thirty then turned around.

“Louis?” he called, voice loud in the empty apartment. “Lou?”

“My room!” was the reply, and Liam was kind of, like, tingling with excitement.

Louis just... Louis looked pretty, okay? Liam didn’t even realise this was a thing for him, for either of them, but holy shit Louis looked good in nothing but an oversized shirt and lacy underwear.

Liam all but raced up to Louis’ door tapping his knuckles against it twice as he opened it up. Louis turned a little, looking back at Liam over his shoulder, from facing the mirror with his fingers tracing along the top of his underwear. He was clad in the same white pair Liam saw him in earlier this time paired with a black and grey striped half-top he refuses to admit he owns, hair ruffled and teeth thoroughly brushed. Liam was going to drool.

The white contrasted the bronze tint of Louis’ sun-kissed skin, making it seem even darker than usual. The curves of the hem on the panties accentuated the roundness of his ass, the width of his hips and the dips in his stomach that made a beautifully confused conjunction between pear-shaped and hourglass figure. One foot was raised onto its toes as Louis turned, pushing up his calves into perfectly sculpted tendons and his thigh muscles tense in a way Liam didn’t even know could be attractive, his other leg curving perfectly back and forth across the thigh, the back of his knee and down his calf. Liam’s eyes roamed upwards, lingering a little longer on the pert butt, to the lines drawn in together of his lower back. One of the curve of his spine, dipping in ever so slightly, while two adjacent dimples curved in, and the shadows of his shirt sent thoughts shooting around Liam’s mind over the aesthetic possibility of his shoulder blades.

And shit, like, Liam had seen Louis before (obviously, considering the lived together) and he knew he was good looking but it was like this was the first time Liam had ever  _ seen _ him,  _ properly _ .

It was probably his eyes, all wide and framed with those stupidly perfect eyelashes, they probably had not-even-kidding powers of hypnosis or something.

Or the cheekbones.

Probably the cheekbones.

And, well, somewhere between staring at each other and hypnotising cheekbones they’d managed to get here —  _ here _ , being Liam’s dick getting sucked (no,  _ devoured _ ) while he was reaching down across Louis’ back and tugging at his panties to rub the lace against crack. Liam seriously didn’t even know who he was anymore and literally didn’t even care because-  _ oh _ ,  _ God _ , he was good at that.

“L-Lou,” Liam drew his hands back and tugged Louis’ off by his hair. He was close, really close, but he didn’t want to finish yet. Louis looked up at him with wide eyes, pupils blown, his lips bright red and worn out and Liam actually could have come right then and there if he tried.

Rather, he managed to cup Louis’ face in both hands and whisper a soft, “lay down,” and push them both so Louis was on his back and Liam was hovering over him.

Louis’  _ skin _ was practically humming in anticipation. He had no clue what Liam was planning, and to be honest Liam really didn’t know either. His plan as of right now was to kiss Louis’ neck, make his way down and see where they went from there.

Liam just hovered for a while, tension building as neither of them moved and Louis felt like his skin was on fire, he needed something,  _ anything _ , and he needed it now.

Louis let out a little noise he’d be sure to deny making later when Liam leant down and sucked a kiss under his jaw. Liam smirked and moved down, putting his lips over the dip between his collarbones and sucking the skin in between his teeth.

“Li...” Louis mumbled. “Stop being a fucking tease.”

Liam just smirked and let his hand wander to the hem of Louis’ panties, mouth not moving. He was determined to leave the biggest, darkest mark there that he could.

“Liam!”

Liam rolled his eyes at the protest but moved down anyway, not even looking at his masterpiece as he quickly skimmed kisses down Louis’ belly, licking along the inside of the hem of his panties. He had a brief thought of sucking Louis’ off through the lace, but then there came the better idea.

“Lou,” Liam mumbled against Louis’ hips, pushing at the underside of his thighs so that his legs were high in the air. “Hold ‘em here, babe.”

Louis’ thighs were trembling already, and Liam couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to dive in and pull Louis up to a screeching climax, this time without getting banished from the local shopping centre.

“Liam,” Louis moaned, low and needy and rough around the edges. It was a beg, a beg to do something, to just make him come there and then with no teasing. 

But that was a) impossible, and b) not how Liam rolled.

Liam responded to Louis’ pleads by kissing his left thigh, softly taking the doughy flesh between his teeth and adding only a hint of pressure, further venturing to nip along the inner of his legs as Liam came further to the older’s crotch, pinching the skin between his front teeth.

Louis had a sort of idea, or hope, for what was about to happen as Liam pressed his mouth closer and closer to his groin, but there was no way he could prepare himself for the wet warmth of Liam’s tongue soaking spit against his hole  _ through _ the white lace. Louis felt himself gasp and covered it up with a sharp bite to the bone of his wrist, clamming down to keep quiet for the sake of his own pride.

Liam then, of course, made it his mission to make Louis loud, louder than he was last time. He danced his fingers along the skin of Louis’ inner legs and carefully pushed the lace panties aside as to pull Louis’ cock from its pretty, white confine and stroke one knuckle up the underside softly. Liam smirked as Louis’ breath hitched, chest spiking up and out with the sudden inhale.

The younger pressed his mouth back against Louis’ hole while sporadically stroking his length and Louis knew he wasn’t going to last as long as he had hoped for this.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, just as Liam began licking and lapping at the entrance. “Fuck, Liam, just-  _ fuck _ .”

Liam chuckled, he had the nerve to chuckle, and pulled back, rubbing his fingers up and down Louis’ crack, pushing the rough lace against his sensitive skin.

“Tell me what you want, Louis.”

Louis bit into his inner elbow and mumbled something that sounded half resemblant of a ‘fuck me’. 

Liam pushed his tongue in and out of Louis’ hole, fucking it back and forth and licking around so it caught on the edges and he brought his head back. He had a hand on his own cock, pumping it fast as Louis’ balls tightened, feeling himself draw closer and closer to the space where Louis was.

Just as Liam brought his teeth down to graze and nip around the now-stretched entrance, rubbing the scratch of the lace against his skin, was when Louis let out a sound Liam didn’t previously didn’t know he was capable of. It began low and rough and deep in his throat and rapidly ripped higher into a proper scream as his cock jumped and spurted onto his stomach unceremoniously. 

Liam groaned and pulled his face back to rest on the inner of Louis’ thigh as he pumped himself harder and faster, looking up at the blissed out mess above him and losing it all over his fist. Liam came with a groan and a hard bite down onto Louis’ shuddering thigh, making the older scream a little at the sudden burst of pain in a particularly sensitive area, cock dribbling out a little more.

Liam breathed deep and heavy, exhales fanning across Louis’ wet, exposed and twitching asshole, making Louis jump and shake a little through the aftershocks of his orgasm. They were both completely still, before Liam raised his head and swallowed, looking up and down between Louis and his messy fist.

He giggled at the sight with no warning, shocking Louis a little and causing him to look down at the man. 

Louis chuckled at the sight as Liam raised himself up a little higher, pressing a quick peck to the inside of Louis’ knee, and their eyes met and Louis just felt this sudden rush of awkward tension. His face warped a little from his inner monologue of ‘shitshitshit’ and Liam felt the same wave run over him.

“I...” he mumbled, gaze casting downwards at the mess on his torso. “I’m going to go shower.”

Liam nodded and stayed on the bed as Louis rose, feet padding softly across the floor as he ran off to the bathroom.

Once Liam had control over his limbs again, he wandered off to the kitchen to quickly wash his hands, then back to his own room and laid down.

And that was that.


	5. Louis the Size Queen

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, sitting on the couch next to Louis. “You’ve been quiet lately, it’s unnerving.”

Louis’ eyes flickered up to meet his and he nodded, though it probably was not convincing at all.

Louis was not alright, he was completely un-alright. His head was a mess of faux feelings and stress, and he already had enough shit to worry about before Liam seduced him,  _ twice _ , and made his brain all messy with anxiety. Because he was a little scared, okay, what if Liam wanted something out of this, like a... relationship. Louis didn’t  _ do _ relationships, the word itself made him uncomfortable. He was a strong, independent little man who could hold his own and refused to admit that he was scared of being a boyfriend,  _ okay? _

But that was all beside the point (kind of), the point being that Louis didn’t know what the fuck to do about Liam. And he was completely un-alright.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” he assured, earning him a raised brow.

“... Sure,” Harry frowned. “Lou, don’t be a martyr, honestly, is it work?”

“No, it’s not work.”

“So, there is something!”

Louis rolled his eyes and gave Harry a look, curling his toes and fidgeting with his fingers.

“Look...” he bit his lip. “Can I tell you something...? But you can’t tell anybody, at all, ever.”

Harry’s face portrayed surprise and shock for a moment, but he shook it off and wriggled closer.

“Tell me all your dark and dirty secrets, Boo!” Harry cried out, joyously joking to try and lift the situation. Louis didn’t respond, though, which sent off all of Harry’s alarms.

“Louis, what’s wrong?”

Louis pulled in a deep breath and let it back out again in one, big, rush, “I had sex with Liam.”

“You had  _ sex _ with  _ LIAM?” _

“Twice.”

_ “TWICE?!” _

“Okay,” Louis hurriedly tried to cover up his tracks. “Technically, it wasn’t actually sex but it was close enough, and-”

He was cut off by a loud, obnoxious cackle that ripped its way out of Harry’s throat and didn’t stop. Louis glared as Harry guffawed, noises pushing hard from his diaphragm and each cackle driving a stake of humiliation right into the blush on Louis’ cheeks. The older sighed as Harry continued, torso slowly slipping off of the couch until his feet were waggling about in the air and his curls mopped around the dust on the floorboards.

“Okay,” Harry chuckled, wiping a tear from his left eye. “Lou, first, seriously calm down.”

Louis just tapped his foot, glare unmoving. Harry rolled his eyes and continued.

“Do you even like Liam, y’know, like that?” he waved his hands about to emphasise ‘like that’.

“Well,” Louis searched for words that weren’t there, sighing, and letting out a very factual, “No.”

“Do you like sex with him?”

Louis felt his cheeks heat up a fever pitch and he studied his fingers close enough to be granted a doctorate.

“Harry, that is very blunt and very unnecessary,” he avoided the question.

Harry scoffed, “Oh, sorry, ahem, is his dance with no pants enjoyable?”

“Harry,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Hiding the purple parsnip.”

“Stop.”

“Firing his torpedo into your exhaust port.”

“Harry, stop!”

“Put the pole in the right hole.”

“HARRY.”

“Cheeky bum sex.”

_ “HARRY STYLES!” _

Harry was laughing again now, completely at a Louis’ red-faced and steaming expense. The older lad huffed dramatically and grumbled out an answer.

“Yes.”

“Great,” Harry shrugged as if the answer was obvious, still chuckling, “Then keep fucking him, and stop worrying about all the feelings you think you’re meant to be having.”

“So, you’re saying Liam and I should be fuck buddies, basically,” Louis clarified. “That is what you’re saying, right?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Harry affirmed with a nod. “I know for a fact that you are not opposed casual sex, example, us. And I also have my suspicions that Liam ticks all your boxes.”

Louis’ face went from mildly (severely) embarrassed to completely confused and undignified, with a hint of terror regarding Harry’s sanity.

“ _ Ticks all my box _ \- Harry, what the fuck do you mean ‘ticks all my boxes’? What exactly do you think my ‘boxes’ are??”

“That,” Harry held up his index finger, cutting off Louis’ defensive paranoia, “Is the perfect segue to my next question.”

Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Alright, humour me.”

“How big is hi-”

_ “Oh, PISS OFF, HARRY!!” _


	6. Fill And Fill Until It Spills

“You okay?” Liam asked, rubbing his thumb along the line of Louis’ hip in reassurance as the older stared down in completely frozen posture, just hovering.

Louis’ knees bracketed Liam’s hips, his prepped and stretched hole positioned above the younger’s dick and ready to ride him into the sunset only he seemed stuck. So, of course, the assumption was that Louis was scared, because, like, this was the first time they were having  _ actually sex _ where one person had their dick inside of the other, you know? It wasn’t a quick finger in the bathroom stalls or a couple of swipes of the tongue – it was, like,  _ sex _ . 

Liam was kind of scared, actually.

But Louis apparently wasn’t, because then he manoeuvred Liam a little and began sinking down with a sucked in breathe and a deep frown.

“Louis,” Liam murmured out when the older was about halfway down and stopping for a break already. “Lou, are you okay? We don’t have to-”

“Shh,” Louis cut him off, breathless and shaking. “Just shut up. You’re big.”

Louis took in a deep breath and let it out with a trembling whine as he let his thighs relax a little, sinking lower and pulling more of Liam’s generous size inside of himself. The younger nodded and watched as Louis’ curved eyebrows twitched downwards at the sudden jerk Liam’s cock gave at the older’s little huffs of exertion.

It felt like days later, but was probably about fifteen seconds, when Louis’ arse hit Liam’s thighs and he squeaked a little, dropping his head forward to rest it on Liam’s chest and adjust to the new intrusion, groaning deeply as he let out a whoosh of air. Liam felt Louis’ ring clench and unclench, and he had to dig really deep to bury his instinctive need to buck up and fuck Louis senseless right now.

Liam was a good boy. Liam could wait.

He thread his fingers through Louis’ hair and watched his back shake and shudder with the heavy respiring going on inside Louis’ lungs right now. The older man sat up suddenly and smiled weakly at Liam.

“Okay?” he asked, and Liam didn’t really know what exactly he was asking for, but responded with an, “okay,” back anyway.

Liam suppressed a guttural moan as Louis began moving his hips, back and forth with just a hint of a buck upwards. He whimpered to himself and slowly began moving from back and forth to up and down, bouncing a little on Liam’s cock. Liam had been worried earlier that maybe Louis was a virgin, but skills like this did not come with virgins. Maybe Louis was right, maybe Liam was just big?

Liam, big or not, got so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed Louis’ transition from soft rotations to slamming his hips up and down in a chase to hit the right spot. Louis jolted Liam back to reality at the slap of his arse cheeks against the younger’s thighs, velvety walls clenched tight with exertion.

Liam raised his hands up to Louis’ hips to help lift and drop him up and down, if only to hear the squeals emitted at suddenly not having to focus so hard on keeping rhythm.

Louis was panting, chest and neck turning a deep, burning red, matching splotches of blush flowering below his cheekbones. His mouth hung open while his eyes were squeezed shut and eyebrows drawn tight. There were glistening beads of sweat slowly dripping down his face, neck, torso and arms, and Liam could feel the dampness of perspiration (and a little lube) on both of their hips and thighs. The only sound of the room was Louis’ soft groans, Liam’s sporadically sighed moans and the slap, slap, slap of skin against skin.

Louis felt so stretched and so warm from the burn and just _so_ _full_. It was a pleasantly altered comfort, unnatural and invasive but something he craved like he was addicted.

Suddenly, Louis back arched a little and he trembled, pausing for just a brief moment, leading Liam to assume he had hit his sweet spot. His hypothesis was supported as a Louis continued leaning back and angling his hips in a certain way, long groan falling from his lips as he bounced down to hit that spot again and again.

Liam watched himself sink inside of Louis over and over again, relishing in the feeling. His fingers — too accustomed to the habit of jerking himself off — itched with the battle of his senses between the sweet friction of Louis bouncing on him and his hands restless to get himself off quicker, settling on digging harder into Louis’ hips and pushing him on and off deeper and faster.

Louis made a part gasp, part scream, part squeak kind of noise as Liam pushed him down harder, hands flailing around and coming to rest in tight fists on Liam’s chest. He lost rhythm and strength, faltering in his thrusts, so close but too weak between his shaking legs and gasping breaths.

Liam took initiative and grasped Louis hips in tight to hold him in place, one hand reaching around and carrying the same action under Louis’ shoulders before turning over suddenly so that he was on top. Liam wasted no time in thrusting hard and fast, ruining the man below him. Louis was moaning out gasps and groans and half of them sounded like sobs as he was pounded into. With every thrust it felt like he was stretched further and filled deeper.

Louis’ hand flew to his shaft, bright red and his tip leaking pre-cum, pumping quickly as he drew closer.

Liam noticed his hand and realised that Louis was close, attempting to angle himself so that he hit Louis’ prostate dead on with each thrust.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis groaned, one hand coming up so he could bite into his arm. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ Liam _ .”

“Jesus, Louis,” Liam groaned, leaning down to bury his face into the older’s neck. “‘M close, shit.”

Louis was panting, hard, gasping out a soft, “me too,” as he nodded, pushing his hips up to meet Liam’s, a squeal falling from his lips at the sensation.

“Shit, I’m...” Louis gasped. “Liam, I’m gonna come.”

“Fuck,” Liam swore, teetering on the edge. “M-me too, come with me, Baby.”

Louis gasped and tensed up suddenly, hand flying up and down as a guttural moan ripped its way from his chest, white ropes splattering from his dick between both of their chests. His clenching was what tipped Liam over, burying his cock deep into Louis’ hole as he spurted into the condom with a low and loud groan that sounded suspiciously like  _ ‘Louis’. _

They both remained tensely still, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths, before Louis started whining with over-sensitivity and scrabbling at Liam with his feet to try and push him out. The older boy let out a soft moan as Liam slipped himself out, continuing to breathe out little whimpers in his aftershocks of climax while Liam just focused on staying upright as he tossed away the condom.

Louis was rolled onto his side when Liam returned to the bed, his hips moving around slowly while his nether-everything throbbed. Liam smiled and faced him, rolling them over so he was hovering above the blinding smile Louis was shining, kissing his forehead softly and quickly.

“You okay?” Liam asked the blissed-out boy beneath him.

Louis grinned up at him, wider than Liam reckons he’d ever seen Louis smile, and chuckled.

“Definitely, definitely okay,” he nodded, smile spreading from ear to ear, arms coming up to wrap around Liam’s neck.

 

Louis was insatiable after that. It was ridiculous, he couldn’t get enough. Liam had been stressing so much lately because Louis was so distant after their previous sexual escapades, but it was as if a switch was flicked the second he got a cock inside of him.

Liam remembers Harry telling him ages ago that Louis was a size queen, and okay, Liam’s pretty big, but this was out of hand.

Every moment they got to spend together alone, which was quite often given their work schedules, Louis was working Liam up to try and get him hard as quick as possible, condoms and lube at the ready. Last week they had “a quickie before work” with both of their pants on their thighs and shirts ridden up at six in the morning. And yes, it was fun to watch Louis squirm with his face in a pillow to try and keep quiet but _, really?_ _Six? In the morning??_

In only a week Liam had lost count of how many times he had orgasmed, how many times they’d disappeared somewhere to fuck. Half the time they weren’t even fucking, was the thing, but Louis was always on Liam’s dick somehow.

Liam was literally waiting for the day Louis called in to his building just so they could fuck in the break room.

“Hey,” Louis had whispered when they were lazing on the couch watching some shitty film Harry claimed was ‘unmissable’ (and really, they should learn not to listen to Harry), brushing the heel of his palm across Liam’s crotch.

“How are you not sore? This morning didn’t satisfy?” Liam joked, chuckling lightly. Louis looked at him with a neutral expression then looked back at the screen.

“I am sore. But I don’t care,” he answered, unzipping Liam’s trousers. “And no, it didn’t.”

“Lou,” Liam put a hand over his to stop him. “Seriously. You ignored me before, and now you’re obsessed, what’s going on?”

Louis went a little pink and kept his head down, pulling Liam’s cock out and tugging at it briskly.

“You’re big...” he mumbled.

“What’s that?” Liam begged for a repeat.

“You’re big,” Louis looked up, snapping his words clearer. “... I like it. It’s just...”

Louis huffed and looked Liam in the eye.

“You’re getting sex and a lot of it, are you really complaining?”

“Not complaining, just a little concerned.”

“Stop being concerned, you’ll get wrinkles,” Louis pouted. “Big dick or not I won’t fuck a guy with wrinkles.”

Liam laughed and leant up to kiss Louis’ chin, then fell back against the couch and waved his hands about.

“Have at it, then,” he giggled, to which Louis rolled his eyes and shucked his pants.

Louis rode him — hard — hips snapping in figure eights and he came almost completely just from that, barely any touch actually needed to his cock.

 

And like, then Liam got an idea.

 

They were sitting on Liam’s bed, Liam kneeling and Louis rubbing his arse slowly across Liam’s crotch and thighs, back pressing to his chest. They were both fully clothed, and had previously just been standing by the bed and talking, but sometimes plans change.

“Lou,” Liam mumbled into his ear. “I wanna try something.”

“Mm?” Louis ran his hand down Liam’s thigh. “What exactly?”

“You said you like me because I was big,” Louis stilled at Liam’s words. “Lay down, hands on the headboard, arse up.”

Louis looked a little unsure but complied anyway. Fully clothed still, he arched his back so that his head was in the pillows but his rear end was raised high in the air.

“Okay, babe,” Liam lifted his shirt to kiss along Louis’ spine. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise, but if this gets too much for you, we need a way for you to let me know.”

Louis looked like he was freaking out a little.

“Liam, what are you going to do?” he voice was steady, demanding an answer, though there was a waver to his voice that sounded absolutely terrified and Liam didn’t really even know if he wanted to know why. He kissed one of Louis’ back dimples and rubbed soft circles into the doughy flesh of his exposed waist, to send out a sense of calm and trust.

“I’m going to finger you, only with four, maybe five,” Liam said surely, watching the tremble run through Louis, give-away blush leaking onto his cheeks as the older turned his head in the pillows to face Liam.

“Okay,” he nodded, then laughed to cover his previous panic. “Only you would have a safe word for fingering, Payne.”

“Yellow means that’s your limit, red is stop,” Liam stated, completely ignoring the joke, “Is that all good?”

Louis nodded, wiggling his hips to push his arse back further into Liam’s grasp.

“That’s good,” he hummed, sitting up to take his shirt off and whipping it off to some corner of the room, tantalising Liam as he slowly slithered back down, arse remaining in the same place.

Liam had to breathe in and out deeply to concentrate on what he was doing rather than pull both of their pants down and fuck Louis hard into the mattress like his wanted to. Instead, he reached around and unzipped the older’s pants, fingers moving delicately under the waistband as he pulled the skinny jeans about halfway down his creamy thighs.

Louis sucked in a shaky breath, toes curling and fingers twitching in anticipation as his boxers pulled down a little with the friction from his jeans, cold air hitting his bare arse. He felt white hot and ice cold all over, sweat already beginning to bead on the nape of his neck.

Liam kept rubbing his hands over the bare flesh, psyching the both of them up in a way, squeezing a little at the mounds of Louis’ arse. 

The was a click of the cap popping suddenly, and Louis let out a deep breath as he heard the soft, wet squelching of Liam rubbing the substance around on his fingers to warm it just a little. He placed the lubed-up hand against Louis’ hole, biting softly at the doughy skin of his left ass-cheek, wiggling his finger around the puckered entrance a little.

“You’re ready?” Liam asked softly against his skin. 

Louis nodded. “Green light, go.”

“Not desperate at all, now, are we?”

_ “Liam.” _

Liam grinned and pushed the first finger in, watching the wave of relief rush over Louis’ body with the soft exhale he let out. Liam didn’t bother waiting because he knew Louis by this point, wiggling his finger around straight away, if only for the muffled whine that escaped the older of the two as he bit down on his bottom lip.

Louis was kind of loose most of them time from the consistent sex over the past few weeks, so it didn’t take long for Liam to have enough room to push the second finger in. And that was good or now, two fingers was always, it was familiar. It was just the next couple of steps they were both a tad apprehensive about, yet both ridiculously excited for.

Liam pushed the two fingers in and out, squeezing Louis’ thigh with his free hand, and relishing in the soft moans that danced around the room. 

Louis could feel himself stretching, could feel the pleasurable burn like poking a bruise but not, and he could feel the ridges of Liam’s fingers catching inside of him, could feel his fingernails and the dip between the two digits. He could feel everything from the sweat below his bottom lip to the brush of the sheets against his toes as they curled. 

Liam moved the palm of his hand up over the curve of Louis’ arse, pressing gently into the small of his back, fingers slipping into the little indents either side of his spine. 

Louis let out a soft noise between a sigh, a moan and a whimper as Liam pulled his fingers out until just the tips were teasing his rim, coating up a third finger with lube. 

Liam’s other hand moved along Louis’ back, pushing down at his shoulder blades into a smooth arc.

“Breathe in,” Liam mumbled, feeling Louis’ chest expand, and pushing his three fingers inside of the older man. 

Louis let out a moan, muffled into the skin of his arm as a burst of heat stung around his rim. They hadn’t progressed much past two fingers lately (see, ‘ _ kind of loose […] from the consistent sex’ _ ) and it wasn’t much but it was enough right now to make Louis’ brain fuzzy.

Liam was twisting his fingers around slowly, rotating the three digits so that there was constant movement but he pressed no deeper nor did he stretch Louis’ further. No matter how much they did, how often they did it, this was probably Liam’s favourite thing. He honestly preferred the catch of Louis’ walls against the folded skin of his knuckles, the wet squelch of the lube that dripped around the top of his palm, the cramp in his wrist – somehow he actually preferred it to being balls deep.

Okay, maybe not, but he certainly liked this a lot.

Louis made a muffled sounds into his elbow again, and Liam couldn’t help himself, flexing his fingers out to suddenly extend the ring of muscle. 

Louis arched suddenly, gasping out a scream at the sudden breach.  His arms flung out to the sides for something, anything to grip onto, basking in the indescribable pleasure that throbbed in the aftershocks of Liam’s intrusion while the younger let his fingers fall back into stagnant motionlessness. Louis won’t deny, though, he wanted more.

“M-m… Liam,” he gasped out, rocking his hips backwards. “Please, just, please.”

Liam could tease him, or he could watch Louis fall apart in his very hands.

Opting for the latter, Liam spread his fingers out again, listening to Louis’ little moans that erupted roughly from his throat. He kept scissoring his fingers outwards, stretching Louis’ rim wider and wider, as Louis slowly began to shudder, pushing his arse back onto Liam’s hand clumsily. 

“More, Li, please,” he gasped out. Liam smirked and began pumping his fingers deep inside of Louis as well as widening and narrowing the gap between his three digits. 

Louis groaned as Liam pushed further into him and buried his face into his right elbow, muttering a long string of, “fuck, fuck, fuck, Christ, fuck,” as he did so.

“Ah, Liam,” Louis whined, rocking his waist up and down to try and ride against Liam’s fingers. “Please.”

“What, babe?”

Louis sort of stuttered and shook his head, burying his face in the pillow while his hand flew down to his aching dick. Liam noticed and grabbed at his wrist before he could make contact, pulling his fingers out so that he could place both of Louis’ hands firmly plastered onto the headboard.

“Hold that,” he ordered. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Louis nodded, shakily, whining under his breath as Liam pushed his fingers back inside, twisting them  _ just like that _ . He got so caught up in the gorgeousness of Liam’s three fingers pushing and pulling at his rim that he barely noticed Liam speaking again.

“Babe, this is the fourth, yeah?” Liam whispered against the dip of Louis’ shoulder blade. Louis shuddered out a nod, clenching his jaw and tensing his throat in anticipation.

Liam soothed his free hand over the curve of Louis’ rump, squeezing tenderly as he pulled his fingers out to the tips and pushed back in with his pinkie finger joining them.

Louis let out a shuddering gasp as Liam’s fourth finger stretched his hole in a wider, oblong shape. It wasn’t evenly round like a toy or a cock or three fingers were, and it pushed his rim further than before but only in particular places at a time. His hole was unable to adjust to the uneven expansions, especially since Liam changed his angle every time he pulled out. The pain, the burn, wouldn’t subside no matter how long Liam sat here with his fingers up Louis’ arse.

It was perfect.

Louis was panting within only a few pushes of the four fingers, struggling to keep his desperate noises in. Liam knew better, he knew how loud Louis was, and he himself was so desperate to hear those noises that were being held back.

“Come on, Lou,” Liam purred, trailing his free hand around Louis’ waist and ghosting it teasingly close to his desirous cock. “Why so quiet?”

Louis choked on a squeal as Liam wrapped his index finger and thumb around the head of his cock, squeezing gently. He had felt the hot prickling of tears behind his eyes since the fourth finger first went in and the overload on his senses was pushing him closer and closer to a teary orgasm.

“L-Liam, please,” he gasped. Liam smirked, a thought popping into his head.

“What?” he asked, spreading his fingers as far as the tight warmth would let him.

Louis let out a scream at the noise and Liam paused with a tense gasp, legitimately worried he had hurt the lad. As soon as Liam stopped, though, Louis’ head was shaking deliriously, foot kicking.

“No, no, keep going,” he breathed, chest heaving. Liam could see tears filling along his waterline and his heart rate kicked up a bit.

“Lou, are you ok-”

“Keep going,” Louis pressed, pushing his arse back onto Liam’s fingers to try and chase that feeling of being filled. More than filled — split, ravaged, complete.

Liam nodded, squeezing Louis’ thigh as he started thrusting his fingers again. Louis didn’t hold back his noises after that, like a dam was broken. Or, more likely, he was too dizzy in his need to care.

“Please, please, please,” Louis moaned out. “Oh God, Liam, fuck...”

“What is it, Lou?” Liam asked softly, voice so low Louis had to strain to hear it over the rushing in his ears.

“Do it again, please,” he whined, toes curling. “Spread your fingers, please? Liam, please, fuck...”

Liam grinned and leant down to nip at the skin on Louis’ spin, twisting his hand to a new angle and stretching his four fingers apart. Louis let out a long, loud sound beneath him, muffled by the pillow.

Louis whimpered out a sob, continuing to moan and groan and whine like a pornstar. The sounds soothed Liam’s worry though, because Louis appeared to definitely be crying.

“Lou?” Liam called out gently, moving his fingers in a beckoning curl rather than just pushing, and Louis screamed louder than before, the sound ripping through his throat. His back arched and he sat up onto Liam’s hand, rocking his hips up and down while Liam wiggled pressure against his prostate. 

Louis was panting, hard, gasping for air between shuddering moans. His skin shimmered with a thin layer of sweat, his back sliding against the perspiration of Liam’s chest with stuttered grace. 

Liam lifted his free hand to rest against Louis’ waist while the older gripped Liam’s thighs tightly, fingers like vices. 

Louis didn’t know how to explain the feeling, he couldn’t explain why it made his blood rush behind his ears, why his thoughts went foggy, why his thighs got shaky or why he felt complete. He couldn’t explain why it had to be a stretched arse that made him feel that way, why being breached so invasively made him so high. 

The only word he could use to explain the experience was ‘full’, and it didn’t cover anything at all but to himself it meant everything, because he just felt so  _ full _ .

His skin was hot and simmering with sweat, his muscles ached from his lower back down to his toes, his elbows were shaking and he could feel Liam’s skin under his fingernails. His cock was dripping blurts of pre-come down the underside, standing straight up. 

The tears were now falling down his cheeks with no hesitation, chest heaving with sobs as he raced down on Liam’s cock to reach that white-hot high. His throat felt thick with snot and tears, swollen from tension and ripped raw from screaming. 

His thighs were burning, his rim was burning, his walls were burning and everything was on fire and this felt like it was what he lived for.

Louis could feel the orgasm coiling somewhere in his he didn’t even know where. His cock felt like it was filling and his general groin area was tingling and his bones were slowly warming with tension that needed to snap.

“L-Liam…” he stammered, feeling the lips press against his neck in a strained ‘mm?’ because Liam had to be getting really close now too. “I’m… gonna… Li, please…”

Liam scoffed and teased, “Already?” as he pushed Louis back down gently, twisting his body so that Louis was on his back and facing him, fingers curling right into his prostate over and over again.

Louis screamed – properly screamed – as his dick jumped and spurted a sticky, white mess onto his stomach. His whole body was washed over and soaked in ecstasy, completely blocking the rest of the world out behind the fireworks in his eyes and ocean in his ears.

There was distant sobbing, proper scream-sobbing with no restraint, that surely could not have been him and he felt the disappointing sting of Liam’s fingers leaving the vice-like clench of his hole. 

Just as Louis was slowly waking up from his transcendence to the almost as blissful reality that had a much softer look in his bleary haze, there was a warm splash against his thigh and Liam muttering something between, “fuck,” and “sorry,” against his right nipple.

They both laid there for so long in such an awkward, uncomfortable position in attempts to find their limbs. Louis was oversensitive and aching to just cuddle up and fall asleep, his spread thighs begging to be closed.

Liam sat up a little, hand pushing into the mattress right against Louis’ side, causing his to fall a little. He look so drunk and so sleepy and so blissed out, Louis really didn’t want either of them to get up for a warm cloth or whatever right now.

He wanted to sleep.

“Come on…” Louis mumbled, knocking at Liam a little with his knee, patting the space next to his with his thumb because his other four fingers were too much work. “Lay down.”

Liam looked between him and the mess and looked like he was about to stand for a dampened fabric when Louis’ whine stopped him.

“Please? We’ll shower tomorrow…” he bargained, wiping the come off his chest and leg with the blanket, ignoring Liam’s giddy groan of disgust.

“That’s gross,” the younger chuckled, laying down next to Louis, wrapping his arms right around him because literally who even cared anymore. Louis didn’t say a word, just calmed his breathing because there were still tears running off his eyelashes and his body hadn’t caught up to the fact that he shouldn’t be crying anymore, still working off that cathartic release.

Liam pouted, because Liam pouts, and wiped at the tears.

“You’re okay?” he asked softly, genuinely worried about Louis’ tears. Louis just laughed, smiling so wide he could outshine the whole solar system, nodding his head with a breathy chuckle.

“I’m f-fine, fuck,” he swallowed, wiping at his eyes. “Really, I’m okay. I don’t think my brain… I don’t think my brain has realized I’m okay or whatever…”

The tears were subsiding slowly and Liam shuffled slowly so that he was holding Louis close to his chest, feeling his shaky breaths get steadier and steadier with each passing moment.

“Green?” Liam giggled into Louis’ hair, the older man expelling huffy laughs against his chest in response. 

“Green, definitely green,” he nodded, his mind still hazy, voice still raw and cheeks still wet. “Sleepy green…”

“It’s alright, babe,” Liam smiled, rubbing his thumb along the space in front of Louis’ ears with a smile. “Go to sleep, I’ll be right here tomorrow.”

Neither of them really knew when or how that became such a comforting relief, for the other to be there the next morning, but it worked.


	7. DADDY!

Louis’ father left him, which means he has subconscious desire for his father to love and accept him, to please him, if you will. This is referred to as the “Electra Complex”, commonly found in young girls. Because his dad left at such a crucial age, Louis is still in this Electra Complex Stage having never been given the closure to move past it, thus he calls his partners ‘Daddy’.

Liam, on the other hand, had a father there but he neglected Liam severely, to the point of ignoring him and telling some people he only had two daughters. The lack of father figure caused Liam to want to replace this role of father, the protective figure. A sort of half-moved-out-of-Oedipus-Complex, wanting to replace his father, however Liam doesn’t want to marry his mother, he just wants to be the father. This then carries into the bedroom and thus Liam has a kink for being  _ called _ ‘Daddy’.

Also, Liam has a big dick and a caring enough nature to use it properly, and Louis has the most fantastic arse to ever grace this loving earth.

 

\--

 

It wasn’t his fault. There had to be some reason somewhere for this kink, okay? And Louis didn’t actually really want to think about that reason because it probably had something to do with his fucked up childhood and he didn’t want someone to tell him that (Harry had tried, once) but the point was that it was not his fault.

Not his fault.

Liam’s lips were relentless, sucking kisses all along Louis’ neck, coupled with grazing teeth and wandering hands, and Louis was being manhandled like a little slut and he felt so flustered and worked up he couldn’t help it. It slipped out with no permission whatsoever.

Liam was moving down his bare chest and just put his lips over Louis’ left nipple (which was a dangerous move, those things were sensitive as fuck) and-

“Daddy!” Louis cried, eyes going wide and gasp escaping him when he realised what had just slipped out of his mouth.

Liam froze in place against him, still holding Louis against the wall but not moving. The older of the two was bright red and shaking with anxiety, turning his face as to not look at Liam. Of all the embarrassing kinks Liam had to accidentally find out about, why couldn’t he rediscover the lace thing again?

“Fuck, Louis,” Liam growled, lips returning to Louis’ skin, at the junction of his neck and jaw.

Wait- what?

“Say it again,” his voice was deeper and darker, a register and roughness Louis was previously unaware Liam was capable of. “Call me ‘Daddy’ again.”

_ ‘Holy shit,’ _ was the only thought running through Louis’ mind because  _ ohmygod Liam had the same kink. _

“Daddy,” he whispered with a little grin and Liam moaned, rutting his hips up against Louis’. Louis giggled and watched the furrow between Liam’s eyebrows deepen.

“Daddy, come on, let’s take this to the bedroom,” Louis whispered softly and Liam nodded, looping his arms under the older’s thighs and carrying him down to his room. 

Louis bit back a squeak as he was tossed onto the mattress, bouncing a little, while Liam began undressing himself the second his arms weren’t full of Louis’ arse. The younger whipped his shirt off, looking up at Louis as he fumbled with the button on his jeans. 

“Strip, Baby,” Liam bid, and Louis felt a rush at the nickname. He didn’t want to admit it, but an internal narrative knows all and can tell that he did. 

Louis began with his shirt also, pulling it off, but only managing to remove that one item before a very naked Liam kneeled down onto the bed and crept up to hover over Louis’ torso. Louis felt a shot of arousal burst through him, moving from groin upwards somewhere behind his stomach, the same kind of burst he felt when the first finger was shoved in with no warning, or when something hot happened unexpectedly in public. Liam noticed the stuttered intake of breath, watching Louis’ chest rise a little, and smiled as he breathed over the heated skin of Louis’ bare front.

“Does Baby need help?” Liam asked gently and,  _ shit _ , everything was  _ gentle _ . He was just so tender and mild and so completely opposite to the harsh ‘daddy’ role that Louis was expecting. 

Louis bit his lip and nodded ‘yes’ in answer to Liam’s question. He didn’t really need help, it was only a fucking button on his jeans, but he wasn’t going to deny his Daddy.

Liam smiled against Louis’ skin and Louis wanted to take back everything about Liam being gentle, okay, he was the Devil in gentleman’s clothing. Because as soon as Liam’s fingers undid Louis’ fly, they immediately moved to vigorously yank the jeans down in one rough motion, Louis crying out a little at the sudden burn of friction. There were even little red trails left where Liam’s fingernails had pulled against his skin to get the tight pants off.

“No panties today, baby?” Liam looked up at him, fingers pulling along where the jeans had pulled down his Baby’s underwear, just under the curve of his arse, and Louis’ only response a small shake of the head and a bitten bottom lip. “Shame.”

Louis whimpered a little, shutting up in a soft gasp as Liam put his mouth around the bulge in Louis’ boxers.

 

_ “It’s basic Freudian Psychosexual Development Theory,” Harry had smirked liked the egotistical nerd he was. “You’re stuck in an Oedipus Complex, something typically found in little girls, but you’re close enough.” _

_ “I’m not a girl!” Louis had defended. _

_ “No, but you grew up in a maternal, feminine environment which little to no attachment to your father, biological or otherwise. As far as Freud is concerned, you’re a girl with a penis. And you want a Dadd-” _

_ “Okay,” Louis shook his head, eyes closed in a wince because he really didn’t want to be told that he subconsciously wants to fuck his father, that was way wrong on too many levels, “You used way too many psych-words for me to even know if that was an insult or not. Let’s not talk about it, okay? Forget this ever happened.” _

 

Louis winced as Liam bottomed out, breath stuttering under his expanded ribs and Liam grinned smugly at the thought of Louis still getting so worked up about his size. 

“Daddy, fuck,” he cursed in a hiss and Liam hushed him softly.

“No, no, no,” he tutted, “Don’t curse, Baby.”

He ran his hands up and down Louis’ sides, thumbs coming down to push in extra hard at his hips, thrusting out and in ever so slightly. Louis hissed out a choked noise against his crossed forearms, arse up in the air, Liam’s thighs against the back of his own and the top of his head brushing against the headboard of Liam’s bed.

There were tingles running up and down Liam’s spine and humming like electricity behind his groin every time Louis uttered the word ‘daddy’ and he had this feeling that he wasn’t going to last long. 

Louis was breathing heavily, not fast, but heavy, enough that it sounded like a sigh with every exhale. He pushed his hips back to meet Liam’s, neither of them thrusting but rather grinding for the brush of friction. Liam groaned, fingers digging, and Louis hummed out something inaudible as he gave a short, sharp thrust.

“Liam, Daddy,” Louis groaned, head turning to let his cheek fall against his arms, “Fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Liam pulled his hips back and slammed in, pulling a cut-off scream from Louis’ chest.

“Fuck, Baby…” Liam huffed, thrusting in and out steadily, Louis groaning into the pillows.

Louis could feel Liam everywhere, his hands felt like they spanned over his whole body, legs pressed right up against one another and hips moulded, if felt full of him and completely wrapped in him and he was already on edge, already close. Liam was murmuring ‘baby’ over and over again and Louis felt hot all over, bright like a flame.

The space behind Liam’s lower abdomen was coiling tight, a band ready to snap, and he reached a hand under Louis’ hips to try and bring him to the same pace. 

Louis moaned, loudly, when Liam’s fingers wrapped gently around his cock, still thrusting in though with little rhythm. He felt it, he felt the way starting and within a few quick tugs and a few crescendo-ing shouts of “daddy!”, he was coming in spurts across the covers and his stomach and Liam’s fingers.

The tight clenching and the shouting brought Liam over, rabbiting into Louis’ heat as he came inside the condom.

Louis’ head felt fuzzy and his thoughts glazed over as Liam tossed the tied condom into the bin in the corner of the room, reaching for a tissue off the bedside table and wiping it off himself, the sheets and Louis, who was still face down in the pillows with crossed arms. Only now his back was rising and falling much higher and lower, and his legs had given out when Liam stood, thighs folding under himself.

Liam threw the tissue dizzily and pulled Louis over as he fell back against the mattress, so that Louis was on his back and his legs could stretch and spread. Louis looked over at him, breath falling heavily between parted lips, fringe damp with sweat.

“Daddy,” he smirked, eliciting a breathless chuckle from Liam and a pitiful swat at his wandering hand that managed to pinch Liam’s side anyway.

“Baby,” Liam responded, hand of his own wandering but instead draping itself over Louis’ stomach.

There’s a sudden knock on the door and both men jump, Louis clutching tighter to Liam as a defence while Liam roughly yanked the blanket over Louis’ head. Which was very quickly yanked back down, of course, because nobody traps Louis Tomlinson like that.

“It’s okay,” Harry’s voice carried and Liam felt a mumbled curse fan across his chest, “Just me... I just wanted to let you guys know that, y’know, I’m home. Have been for, um... For a while.”

“Oh, God...” Louis mumbled, cursing internally.

“And I would bring water and cookies but I’m not stepping foot inside that room until it’s been disinfected so, like, stay hydrated...”

Liam giggled despite himself as Louis groaned quietly and Harry continued to ramble.

“... and eat when you can because I think at least one of you burnt a lot of energy, cough, Liam...”

“Harry, please!”

“And, y’know, get some rest now because you’re gonna need it for round two, and I know the both of you well enough to know there’ll be a round two-”

“Harry!” Liam squeaked, completely undignified. 

“Oh, and, when you’ve showered separately and been doused in hospital-grade cleaning products, I’d like to speak to Louis in the kitchen, thanks, bye!”

Liam just giggled at him with bright red cheeks when the footsteps faded away, and Louis rolled his eyes, knowing that he definitely did have to get all the way up out of bed now and Liam wasn’t going to go with him. He took pride in the soft gasp that came from the bed when he reached up to pull clothes straight out of Liam’s wardrobe, arse completely on display and all muscles taut as he went on tip-toes.

Louis wandered out of the room, fresh and clean as Harry had asked, in boxers and an oversized hoodie that may or may not fall about halfway down his thighs. And shut up, it’s  _ oversized _ for  _ Liam _ .

“Nice hoodie,” Harry commented with a smirk, pushing a cup of tea forward.

“Go fuck yourself,” Louis grumbled, obviously trying to cover up his humiliation. Harry chuckled and sat in awkward silence for a bit.

“So,” he broke, “I’ve learnt something today I never knew. Liam has a daddy kink. And who said you stop learning when you finish school...”

“Harry,” Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re still in school.”

Harry sipped at his tea.

“Why did you pull me out here?” Louis asked, frank and straight-forward.

“Just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Harry said solemnly, whole demeanour shifting. “I’m serious Louis, hearing that kind of scared me a little, alright? I need to ask you, honestly, to make sure you’re okay with everything going on.”

Harry looked at his tea. “I know Liam’s different, but I still worry.”

Louis smiled and ran his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand. 

“I’m fine, Harry,” he assured. “Don’t stress over my sex life, please? I will come running straight to you if something’s wrong.”

Harry looked wary still. Louis had been with some very not-nice people in the past, and it was Harry’s job as best friend to make sure nothing like that happened again.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Harry held out his pinkie and Louis rolled his eyes but linked it with his own and shook. This seemed to satisfy the younger one who leant back with a grin and pulled his tea up to his face, scaring Louis a little.

“So,” Harry smirked over the lip of his mug. “Daddy fucked you good?”

“OH MY  _ GOD!” _ Louis blushed a deep red and rushed out of the kitchen with his hood up, ignoring Harry’s obnoxious laughter and yelling out a, “SHUT UP, HARRY!!”


	8. Liam the Worshipper

Because that was the thing. Louis had been in less-than-lovely relationships before. As bitchy and bravado as he was, he had a problem with saying no once he was in too deep. And he had been forced into doing and saying things before, leaving him in bad habits that took a long time to break. 

Such as one guy who was really into spanking and the like, and of course though Louis didn’t enjoy it he didn’t say otherwise which caused him to cry for months every time he was faced down in the bedroom. Then there was the whole lace-loving guy that brought upon some serious self-image issues for him.

The last time he said he liked calling his partners “Daddy”, the guy took it a step too far and tried  _ forcing _ him into diapers and pacifiers and a three-year-old mind set and, well, that all ended pretty quickly.

Point being, Louis was kind of used to being fucked over and Harry was kind of sick of it, because Harry — the best friend since seventeen — was always there to pick him up and tend to the emotional wounds left on him. But maybe, just maybe, Louis thought that this time it would be okay whether he and Liam had a relationship of feelings or not.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Liam had his scars too, submissive personality and constant worry about doing the right thing taken advantage of over and over since he was a young teenager. He fell too hard too fast all too easily and treated people so much better than they treated him, and suddenly he had this beautiful human being who actually treated him like a person. Not a sex toy or a bank account or an accessory (or a punching bag), a  _ person _ .

And Liam knew that between who Louis was, how close they were, and the kind of people they both were, he was going to fall, hard and fast.

And maybe this time that was okay.

 

“Ahem,” a voice cleared their throat behind Liam’s head, and he turned to see Harry standing there, arms crossed but expression not completely as closed off as Liam was expecting from the stern tone.

“Hey?” Liam felt very insecure and very small all of a sudden. He knew this was organic-loving Harry the English and Psych student with the lacy shirts from the women’s department and a flower crown under all of his kale and cat gifs — but that Harry was still taller than him and those arms looked a lot bigger crossed.

Harry’s arms loosened and he looked at his feet.

“I was wondering if we could talk really quickly?” he bit his lip. “In private?”

Liam felt a little confused, looking around the room. Niall and Louis were on the couch, laughing at some shitty sitcom, and Liam couldn’t think of many things Harry would want to speak about in privacy that he wouldn’t go to Louis for. Or Niall. Or anyone but Liam.

“Okay,” Liam nodded his head, gesturing for Harry to lead them out of the kitchen and down to one of the bedrooms, which he did. Harry closed the door behind them and started straight to the point, not bothering with dawdling bullshit.

“So, I know you and Louis are fucking,” he said straight out and Liam felt like his eyebrows hit the ceiling. He spluttered, choking on his spit, and Harry just rolled his eyes.

“You really think I wouldn’t know?”

Liam rolled his eyes this time because of course Louis told Harry.

“Anyway?” Liam rolled his hands, just wanting Harry to get to his point before Liam’s cheeks could get too red.

“Anyway,” Harry continued, much to the older’s relief, fumbling with his hands. “I just... I know this isn’t serious or whatever, but... I need you to promise me you’ll take care of him.”

Liam opened his mouth to confirm that he would never hurt Louis, but was cut off before a single sound could escape his throat.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt him on purpose, but you don’t understand,” Harry almost looked scared with the severity of his words. “Louis doesn’t really know how to say no, okay? I know it might not seem like it, but he’s a pushover. I’ve seen too many people take advantage of that, some without even realising, Liam.”

Wide, green eyes were staring at him with sincerity and Liam felt really bad all of a sudden for the things they had done, the things he had initiated.

“W-well...” he stammered a bit then sighed. “What do you want me to do? I don’t want anyone to get hurt, here.”

“I know,” Harry assured, making sure Liam knew that he was still trusted but this was precautionary tactics learn from trial and error. “I know you’d never hurt any of us, I do, trust me... All I’m asking is that you watch out for him, okay? Because he won’t.”

The last sentence hit Liam really hard in a place he didn’t know and for reasons he couldn’t fathom. He looked up at Harry and placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he assured, not entirely knowing which of them he was assuring. “I’ll keep an eye on him, alright? You can trust me with at least that. I’ll never push him.”

Harry nodded. “I trust you, and I know you’ll be good to him... he just doesn’t have the dad or big brother that should be giving you the whole ‘treat him right’ talk...”

Liam chuckled. “So you’re taking that role instead?”

Harry beamed at him, nodding.

“‘Course!” he giggled, sobering a little. “I’ve watched him go through way too many stupid people to not give the scare-off talk, at this point.”

Liam just nodded and they both began walking to the door. His mind was racing through a thousand thoughts at once, most of them revolving around the fact that he knew very little about Louis.

“Wait, wait,” Liam squawked, voice raising with defensiveness as he opened the door gently, “How many people has he been with, then?”

Harry just scoffed and pushed past him.

“Darling, you don’t want to know.”

 

Liam struggled to not think about his conversation with Harry from then on, but managed to hide it as much as he could in front of Louis.

Which was easy, given that they weren’t really doing anything. For no reason in particular, things just kept getting in the way.

That didn’t change the fact that they still found each other attractive and still wanted to, and it certainly didn’t change the insistent flirting they sort of always had, but it made Liam hesitant. Worried that maybe they weren’t doing anything because Liam himself had backed off, and that maybe Louis wasn’t initiating anything because he didn’t want to do anything?

Which didn’t make sense, not after the weeks of Liam practically waking up to Louis on his dick, but he couldn’t help but wonder.

 

“Hey,” Louis whispered softly down the phone. “Are you out of work yet?”

Liam frowned, picking up his coat and at-home paperwork. 

“I’m just leaving now. Why, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Louis chuckled, voice weary and sluggish. “I missed the train by a couple of minutes, can you come pick me up from the clinic?”

“Of course, I’ll be there in a minute, hold tight.”

Liam power-walked to his car much quicker than usual for reasons he didn’t care to think about further than, ‘he sounded tired, I should get there quickly,’ and didn’t even realise until he reached the abandoned clinic that he had been so focused he hadn’t even played the radio on the drive there. Louis was leaning against the automatic glass doors, still in uniform, with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist to keep in the warmth of his over-sized coat. He had watched Liam pull into the car park, waiting until the vehicle had stopped moving before he began walking towards it because he was realistically too tired to even bother dodging around it like he usually would.

Liam watched Louis walk towards the car and suddenly he could think of nothing but his and Harry’s conversation earlier. He could think of nothing but what they had been doing and what they could be doing in the future and it was 

Liam leant over to open the door for Louis, ever the gentleman, and smiled at him as Louis dramatically flopped down against the seat.

“Long day?” Liam chuckled, shifting the car out of park while Louis whined.

“Too fucking long,” he pretended to sob. “Liam,  _ Liam _ ,  _ WHY _ .  _ Why _ did I think  _ medicine _ was  _ fun??” _

“The pay, probably,” Liam reminded him, and Louis scoffed.

“Aha,” the older man drawled sarcastically. “Ahahaha. That’s funny.”

“What?” Liam looked legitimately perplexed, obviously never having seen a nurse’s paycheque, and Louis rolled his eyes, groaning in second-hand-embarrassment.

“Love, there is a reason I have three roommates instead of my own flat.”

“Yeah,” Liam laughed. “But that reason is mainly because you aren’t trusted to live by yourself.”

“Shut up!” Louis laughed, smacking Liam’s arm pathetically as they pulled out onto the main road. “You suck, I’m turning on the radio to shut you up.”

Louis’ hand flew to the stereo, only to be caught by Liam’s voice. 

“Actually,” he blurted, watching Louis’ fingers falter. “I was wondering if we could talk? Like, about... us?”

Louis’ mouth popped open to say something, then closed into a tight purse, air filling his cheeks and then released in a nervous sigh.

“Okay?” the older man nodded, looking straight ahead. “When you say us-”

“I mean I want to lay down some boundaries and actually talk shit over so no one oversteps anything,” Liam clarified. “I don’t want to talk about taking it further or calling it off, unless you want to.”

There was a wave of visible relief that flooded through Louis’ system, as he was in no way up for a conversation about feelings and relationships and bullshit but at the same time he felt this awful aching at the thought of dreaded forth-coming awkwardness of Liam decided to stop what they were doing. Then, of course, he realised they were going to talk about boundaries — sexual boundaries — and his body tensed again.

Liam started. “I... well, I have been ‘informed’ by Harry-”

“Oh God, don’t listen to that kid,” Louis rolled his eyes, joking to mask how anxious he felt at what Harry may have said. Liam giggled.

“No, I had to listen,” he smiled over at Louis. “I have been told, essentially, that no matter if we’re casual or not, I have to take care of you.”

Louis nodded his head, as if to nudge Liam on gently, urging an, “Mm?”

“Which of course I would, you’re my friend,” Liam covered casually, pulling his car off to the side of the road.

“Wait, why are we pulling over?” Louis frowned. “Is this some thriller movie shit, Liam?”

Liam rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head.

“I don’t want to have this conversation while we’re driving,” he said simply, turning in his seat to lean his back up against the window and tuck his legs up onto the console. Louis nodded slowly, a little nervous, and turned also, legs crossed underneath himself.

Louis knew what Louis had been through and only he and Harry knew all of it and he would quite frankly like to keep it that way. He was a closed book with stuck together pages, having developed over the years a knack of letting people think they know as all his secrets. He knew what they know and had his ways to keep it all separate and while this conversation with Liam wasn’t immediately going to mean a full confession of his past and why he didn’t like certain things and blah, blah, blah — he knew he’d have to explain some things, or Liam would at least guess.

It was frightening, to have your whole sex life on display to someone you refused to even kiss properly.

“So,” Liam began again, snapping Louis’ attention back on himself. “I’ve been warned to take care of you... But, he also mentioned that sometimes it’s difficult to even tell if you don’t want something.”

Louis licked his lips compulsively and looked at his lap. Liam was waiting for an answer, though there was no question.

“Y-yeah,” the nurse sighed in defeat. “In the past I haven’t said no when I should have. I know that, I know how bad it is, and I don’t need a lecture right now, okay?”

Liam nodded, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“I wasn’t going to lecture you,” he paused in thought. “More beg, actually.”

Louis shot him a look, a confronted look, and Liam shifted so that he was kneeling in his seat and holding Louis’ hands gently.

“You have to promise me that you’ll say something if you’re not comfortable,” Liam pleaded, looking right into Louis’ eyes. “Remember the colour system we had a week or so ago?”

Louis rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll be fine, Liam,” he snapped. “I’m a big boy, I know how to take care of myself.”

“I have a witness that says otherwise,” was shot straight back at him, and Louis squirmed at the confrontation.

“‘Fine’ doesn’t mean ‘yes’, Louis,” Liam insisted, squeezing the older’s fingertips. “Just promise me you’ll say something, that’s all I’m asking.”

There was a beat of silence, Louis eyes averted from the blazing stare of Liam’s bronze iris. He nodded quickly, head ducked against his chin. 

“Louis,” Liam pressed, begging for verbal confirmation. 

“I’ll say something!” Louis looked at him finally. “I promise, okay? I’ll colour out or whatever if it’s too much, Jesus, Liam, most guys don’t give a shit even if I do say something and you  _ want _ me to!”

He was laughing, but it was forced. Liam chuckled along anyway to try and shift the tension now settled between them, sitting back in his seat so that they were in their original positions.

“What about you, then?” Louis said suddenly, voice quiet. Liam frowned, startled.

“What do you mean what about me?”

“Well,” Louis smirked. “I know nothing about your past relationships, of anything, really. What if you’re worse than me?”

Something ticked inside of Liam and he shrunk a little inside himself with an inner monologue suddenly blaring, ‘I AM! I AM! I AM!’ over and over. Louis seemed to notice the shift and attempted at a lighter side of things.

“Okay, this is too negative,” he yawned. “Let’s just rattle off what we’re not cool with doing, what we’re cool with doing and what we want to do, yeah?” 

Liam lifted up a little and nodded, waiting for Louis to start.

“Alright,” he did, “First things first, ‘Daddy’ is fine. I like being your Baby, in the bedroom, but you need to understand here and now that the dominant role does not go past names and a little manhandling, okay?”

Louis picked at his fingernails, chuckling. “I’m sorry if it ruins your plans or whatever, but I’m not pretending to be your literal baby, nor will you ever lay a rough hand on me.”

Liam seemed taken aback by the sudden aggression Louis had behind his words, but nonetheless shook his head.

“I won’t, I won’t,” he giggled. “Lou, it’s me. If I were ever to even try and like, Christ,  _ spank _ you…? Can you imagine me? I’d tap you and start crying because it might have hurt.”

Louis smiled a little, quickly spreading until he was laughing into his wrist at such a thought, mostly at his true it was. Liam could never hurt someone, even if it were just in the bedroom, even if it were consensual or wanted. Even begged for, he couldn’t do it, he just wasn’t that sort of person.

“As for... whatever the hell the other side of that was,” Liam splayed a hand across his chest. “I am in no way ready for parenthood, nor are you ever going to be my child. That’s just wrong.”

Louis giggled a little more and Liam thought over his own stuff.

“Oh!” a thought seemed to pop. “I won’t bottom.”

Louis’ face fell, and he just looked plainly crushed. Liam felt bad, honestly, but it was a big no-no and he wasn’t about to just let it slide.

“I’m sorry,” Liam apologised. “But no. And I’m not explaining it either.”

Louis sighed but waved his hand.

“That’s fine, we all have our reasons, I won’t ask why,” he pouted. “But _come ON!_ I mean, I know my dick isn’t some fucking arse-splitting monster like a _certain_ _someone-someone_ , but it’s decent! And now it’s going to waste?!”

Liam laughed, properly laughed, and Louis caught onto it quickly, his whole strop a mockery anyway.

“Babe, you have a beautiful dick,” Liam chuckled out, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the lack of seriousness their conversation had taken. “And it’s not going to go to waste.”

Louis just pouted with crossed arms, pout only lasting a minute or two before his lips turned upwards into a little smile.

“So, what else?” he urged, pushing at Liam’s feet. “Actually, this is too close to being a negative conversation, let’s just say what we want to do and if there’s something wrong with that, carefully tell each other that it’s fucking weird and gross and not happening.”

Liam snorted, but nodded his head nonetheless. He opened his mouth to suggest something, anything, but stopped short upon realising that everything he was to suggest was something he’d want to do with a  _ partner _ , in a proper relationship. Might as well, though, right?

“You have a thing about nipples, don’t you?” Liam said instead, putting the spotlight on a startled Louis. His cheeks tinted pink and that was the big give away. Louis didn’t blush, he didn’t go red, not purely from embarrassment. A freckling of pink spots along his cheeks, ears or neck was the Louis Tomlinson equivalent to beet red.

“You like my thighs,” the smaller man shot back and Liam felt his cheeks go a little pink as well.

“That I do,” he nodded. “I like it when they shake.”

“You like it when I’m oversensitive,” Louis corrected with an all-knowing smirk. “I… I like… toys…”

His lips were pressed together and turning white from the awkward tension, and Liam chuckled nervously to attempt at ridding his own tension.

“On yourself or others or-”

“Both, either, whatever,” Louis shrugged. “Your turn.”

“I really like it when you’re loud,” Liam said quickly. “Which is good, because, like, you’re always loud.”

Louis laughed despite himself, into his forearm, and Liam continued, slowly.

“And, like, I didn’t even realise it until we… yeah… but, I think I really like the whole ‘someone might see or hear us’ thing…” he stuttered out and Louis giggled.

“I’ve corrupted you,” he grinned, and Liam smiled, eyes squinting and crinkling at the edges.

“In all the best ways.”

 

“Ooh?” Liam raised an eyebrow and whistled as Louis barged into his bedroom all of a sudden in nothing but a hoodie and boxers, a basket of Liam’s clean clothes in his arms.

Louis rolled his eyes. 

“You’re such a loser,” he grumbled fondly as he placed the basket on Liam’s bed. Liam watched as he walked out of the room, eyes not leaving Louis’ backside.

“Nice legs!”

“Shut up!”

 

“Hey?” Louis called out around a mouthful of his t-shirt that was hanging between his teeth as he wandered out into the living area in nothing but jeans. “Do these look alright?”

Liam nodded a little and opened his mouth when Harry cut over the top, pulling a face.

“Why are you asking us if your trousers look alright?” 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Fiz mailed me over some jeans, apparently she bought them from some second hand store but she realised they didn’t fit her waist when she was already at home. I was just getting a second opinion, Harold.”

Liam giggled at their light banter and nodded more convincingly, affirming, “Louis, they look great.”

Louis beamed at the compliment, ‘fine’ would have suited just as well but Liam said ‘great’ and that felt great, honestly.

Harry just rolled his eyes and pretended he didn’t notice anything, returning to his textbook and adjacent sticky notes.

 

“Do you have to sit  _ on _ me?” Liam groaned, rubbing at his face. It was Louis and Liam, up late again like that night that seemed so long ago with the X-Files marathon, only this time it was Friends, and Harry was snoring softly in his bed rather than out fucking someone.

“Yes,” Louis jeered, wiggling his rear end for extra measure. “You love it, don’t deny it.”

 

“Okay, I know this is invasive-”

They were sitting in the kitchen, and it was one am or something equally ridiculous and Louis was going to strangle Harry if he asked about his personal life for eightieth time just that week, let alone their whole friendship.

“Then  _ don’t ask _ , Harry,  _ GOD _ , you and your fucking boundary problems...”

“-but I have to know,” Harry pressed on through Louis’ cursing. “I do your laundry, okay, I know you wear some interesting things-”

“Oh, bloody fucking hell...”

“-and I saw Liam’s search history once, that was kind of scary, you know he-”

“What is your  _ point _ , Harry?”

Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled shortly in a pointed huff.

“I want to know, out of curiosity, how far you guys have gone, like...” his voice dropped to an un-subtle whisper. “... Kink-wise.”

“Are we really discussing this?” Louis didn’t even bat a lid, just gave Harry a bit of a look. “Really?

“I’m just curious!” 

“Curiosity-”

“-killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back, would you shut up?” Harry sighed. “Am I getting an answer or not?”

Louis sighed dramatically and looked over his shoulder. It was one am, he wasn’t awake enough for this shit.

“Do you really want to know?”

“I really want to know.”

“Promise you won’t get off or whatever to what I tell you?”

“Ew!” Harry shrieked. “That’s disgusting! Wait, what kind of shit do you two get up to?”

Louis chuckled. “I’m not telling you everything, you know that?”

Harry made a noise. “I don’t care about details, I just want to know how far you’ve gone! I have a right to this, by the way, after Mister Age Play and the other weirdo with the piercing kink.”

Louis took a long pause, mulling the thought over. Harry was his best friend since sixteen, the reason he even met Liam in the first place,  _ and _ he had a point, about taking care of him. They slept together, too, and that notion alone made an unspoken rule that they share almost everything to do with carnalities with one another.

“Fine,” he eventually gave in, snorting at Harry’s excited ‘yay!’. “Bare basics!”

Harry’s eyes and grin matched in width with anticipation, and Louis honestly didn’t know nor care as to why he was so excited but he was Harry and he was excited so it was now Louis’ responsibility to  _ not _ be the asshole that crushes dreams.

“Well, we’ve, um...” he started awkwardly. “Well, I’ve cried already.”

Harry’s face dropped in an astounding transition of emotion, which Louis was quick to fix.

“No, no! It was like, cathartic or whatever it’s called, not because it hurt or anything!” he clarified with a chuckle as Harry relaxed.

“Alright,” the green eyed man laughed softly, “So you’ve blubbered. Anything else? Has he put his tinkle in your winkle yet?”

“Oh my fucking GOD,  _ HARRY _ .”

“Or the other way around,” Harry holds up his hands with a laugh. “I don’t know what you guys are up to.”

“Well,” Louis was bright red. “Yes. We have... Harry, you  _ heard _ us, why are you asking this?”

“I’ve heard my best friend calling my roommate ‘daddy’ shortly after I discover they’re casually fucking,” Harry snorts. “I’m curious and, honestly, a little worried. I’m just looking out for you both.”

“You’re looking out for something to think of in the shower-”

“Louis!” Harry cut over, giggle escaping his lips. “Just continue.”

“Okay, well ...there are names,” Louis tread tenderly. “Ahem, yeah, names... Not much else, honestly. He liked my knickers, though, so that was good.”

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes at Louis’ bluntness and also because of bloody course Liam liked them.

“I’m not surprised,” Harry remarked honestly. “I’ve seen that arse a lot, I bet it looks fantastic in those, honestly.”

Louis grinned up widely. “Why, thank you, love.”


	9. If Your Body Is A Temple...

“Guess what?” Liam grinned pulling Louis’ hips in close, which was basically a sign of sorts between them that he wanted sex. Which, was something they hadn’t done, at all, for a whole week and Liam didn’t want to think about why.

“What?” Louis played along, not even flinching anymore as Liam’s nose came to rest on his.

“I got the job,” Liam exclaimed giddily, throwing his head back. “I got the fucking job!! I’m actually making money!!”

Louis beamed, letting out a loud “weyhey!” as Liam screamed about not having to deal with being an intern anymore. 

For the past few months Liam had been waiting out this internship at the record label, on a non-existent pay and ridiculously anxious at the thought that he might be sent away with nothing at the end of the internship. Everything had been so stressful this past week as well, watching a couple of the other interns in his position quietly being told to not bother coming back. 

Liam spun them around in the kitchen, stopping only because of Louis’ shrieking cackles telling him to. He grinned again and buried his face into Louis’ neck, rocking slowly in the kitchen.

“Mate, no joking, I’m really proud of you,” Louis smiled, ruffling his hair. “You deserved this job.”

“Mm,” Liam hummed into Louis’ neck. “I have a great, great idea. Let’s make out on the bench top.”

Louis snorted and pushed Liam’s head away.

“You mean, you suck my neck on the bench top and then I suck your dick in the bedroom?” he corrected with a smirk.

“Or you could suck me off here, I mean,” Liam made a face and pushed his hands up and down as if physically weighing up the options. Louis rolled his eyes and pushed at Liam’s chest, only to be caught by the waist again and pressed to Liam back-to-chest.

“But seriously,” Liam mumbled into his ear. “This calls for celebration, doesn’t it?”

“Niall’s home,” Louis reminded him sharply.

“We’ll turn some music up.”

“ _ Liam _ .”

“Like, I mean, unless you’ve suddenly learnt how to keep quiet, becau-”

“Liam!” Louis scolded. “Shut up. And no, not while Niall’s home.”

“I’m going out, so-” Niall suddenly froze in front of the kitchen after making himself apparent, staring at the embracing hold his roommates were in with furrowed brows. He held up a finger and opened his mouth to question, then fell back again.

“You know what, I don’t want to know,” the blonde shook his head, walking to the front door. “I’m going out, don’t wait up.”

“Have fun!” Louis called out just as Liam beckoned an earnest, “Be safe!”

“Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!” Niall mocked as he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Liam grinned. “Well... Niall’s not home.”

Louis rolled his eyes, staying silent for a while and thinking it over. He honestly only said no because Niall was home, and now he wasn’t... so...

Louis slowly rocked his hips back onto Liam’s crotch, grinning.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know,” he said airily, just to piss Liam off. He could literally  _ feel _ Liam’s soft groan bubbling through his chest, he could feel the rush of breath against his ear as Liam sighed softly. This was fun.

“Lou,” he breathed. “Please. It’s been a week.”

Louis scoffed to cover his own desperate need to drag Liam to the bedroom and make the walls shake.

“You have your hand for a reason.”

Liam growled, digging his fingers into Louis’ hips. 

“You don’t get it,” the younger whimpered. “Since I’ve had you I can’t not have you. You’re...”

Liam ran his hands up Louis’ chest, under his shirt and kissed his neck.

“I watched you almost every day, walking around looking like the best thing that’s ever lived, okay? You don’t understand how bloody fit you are,” he breathed out slowly on the wet patch behind Louis’ ear. “And then I got to feel you, somehow someone granted me the privilege to touch what I saw, and I don’t think you understand that you’ve literally ruined everyone else in the world for me. You asshole.”

Louis couldn’t speak, he couldn’t say a word. He was teasing, okay? When did teasing open up an invitation to mock-offend him in the most adoring way? What gave Liam permission to say that shit?

“Don’t say anything, okay?” Liam mumbled. “Just... just let me take care of y-”

“No,” Louis stopped him. “That’s unfair on you, and we aren’t-”

Liam cut him off with a kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth, close enough to his lips to shock him into shutting up without having to deal with the touchy-feely bullshit of actually kissing his lips, while still successfully cutting Louis off from reminding the both of them that they weren’t a _thing_ , they were _fuck_ _buddies_.

“Trust me,” Liam mumbled, hands on Louis’ waist, “This is not unfair on me.”

Louis was jumpy, skin crawling with need and want to say or do something, but not knowing what. His toes were curling and ankles rolling up and down onto the balls of his feet, his fingers clenched and unclenched into a fist then to flat against Liam’s back and his breath came out in frustrated huffs. His words were stuck, rendering him unwillingly silent.

“Come on,” Liam took Louis’ hand into his own, leading them down to Louis’ room, which, usually they were in Liam’s room because it was closer to the front area of the flat therefor easier to access but Liam felt that if tonight were for Louis it only made sense. This wasn’t rushed, this was a show of gratitude and Liam was hell-bent on making Louis feel like a prince in his own cotton sheets.

Liam climbed into the bed immediately, pulling his t-shirt off over his head and watching as Louis dawdled at the edge, fingers fiddling along his own shirt hem.

“Why are you waiting?” Liam cut to it.

Louis looked up at him. His lips were pursed in an unspoken word and his tongue was between his teeth, eyebrows drawn ever so slightly. His expression was hesitant and his body language cautious.

“I’m happy for your job,” Louis sighed out slowly. “And I’m grateful you think so highly of my ass or whatever...”

Liam’ face fell into a serious, calm expression and he held out his hands for Louis to take. Their fingertips hooked but nothing more.

“If you don’t want to do this, you can say no,” Liam whispered, voice steady. “If you want to call this off I’m okay with that.”

“I just don’t want you to treat me like I’m your boyfriend when I’m not,” Louis said bluntly with a shrug, as if it were a simple statement, as he gently placed one knee on the bed and slowly crawled until he was sitting in front of Liam.

“I’m not-” Liam stuttered, because he was. “Just let me, okay? You deserve to have someone tell you you’re pretty and I like giving everything I have.”

Liam shrugged. “I just do. I like your body, and I want to touch it and kiss it and I don’t just want a quick fuck and for it to be out of reach, you know? I mean, you’re fucking fit and I just want to show that. The sentiment is friendly and all of the touching is purely selfish.”

Liam elicited a small smile out of Louis at the last sentence and squeezed his fingertips.

“I’m asking to please you, but you can back out. You can say no.”

Louis shook his head, pulling at Liam’s arms.

“Just don’t kiss me,” he ordered. “And don’t say sweet things.”

Liam nodded and wasted no time in gripping the hem of Louis’ shirt and pulling it off as quick as he could, pushing the older man down onto his back. Louis’ head sat close to the edge of the bed, strands of his hair hanging loosely over the side, but neither had time nor care to move before Liam’s lips were against his collar, hand to his crotch. 

His fingers moved in a delicate arpeggio, smoothly pushing up and down one at a time at a fast pace against the tightness of Louis’ jeans. It was tantalisingly little touch, but just enough to get him excited while Liam sucked red onto his chest. He was moving downwards slowly, probably not very slowly but certainly not quick enough for Louis. Lips suckling ever so gently, pulling the skin just between his teeth, nipping at collarbones and nibbling at Louis’ nipples just for the satisfaction of the loud, guttural moan and the chest arcing up against Liam’s face.

The lower down he moved, the higher Liam’s hands rose until his thumbs were planted firmly along Louis’ hips, tongue teasing the space of skin just about his waistband. He quickly pulled his hands back to undo his own jeans, then pulled them and his boxers down his thighs to free his cock.

Liam’s fingers teased with the fly of Louis’ trousers once they returned, the man letting out a frustrated groan, crescendo-ing from soft to,  _ “LIAM!”  _

The younger chuckled and pulled his jeans down as quick as possible, tossing them aside, quick to get a hand over the little cloth left over Louis’ bulge.

“Uh...” Louis’ voice shook as Liam palmed him briskly for a few brief moments. “Uh, oh, Liam, please, fuck...”

“Anything,” Liam obliged, mouthing at Louis’ cock a little through his boxers, just for the shocked squeak, before pulling away and yanking the fabric off. Louis cock slapped against his thigh as it was released, already thick from previous events and growing quickly.

Liam fingers moved nimbly across Louis skin, across his thighs and ticklish lower waist, until finally coming to grip around his prick. He pumped his hand slowly at first, just enough to not yet let the friction hurt but still stimulate his cock to a decent stiffness. 

Louis’ dick fattened slowly in response, filling steadily, while Louis moaned into his hands and waved his feet about wildly from the confusing stimulation. The touch was pleasant but the dry burn was not and-

Liam took the cock into his mouth suddenly, quelling the inner conflict with the wetness of his mouth. Louis muffled a scream into his wrist, legs coming to wrap around Liam’s shoulders, ankles hooking.

Liam bobbed once, twice, three times before pulling off and letting his hand take place. 

Louis whined, little moans falling desperately and that’s when Liam started  _ talking _ .

“I know you said not to say sweet things,” he began, and he didn’t entirely know if Louis was groaning from what he said or the little lick he gave his cock-head, “But you look so good right now, all laid out for me.”

Louis bit his lip to muffle his whines, one hand pushing at his sweaty fringe while the other waved about uselessly in the air, forearm propped up.

Liam kissed down the line of Louis’ groin, jacking him off in his right hand while the left gripped Louis’ thigh.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he mumbled, sucking a kiss just below his balls and making Louis cry out pathetically.

Liam’s wrist moved fluidly, loose fist wrapped around Louis cock and tugging at a steady pace, twisting at the tip every now and again. Louis let out shuddering, shaky breaths, panting full of soft whines as Liam circled his hole with dry fingers, pushing in ever so slightly. The skin of his pads caught against the ridges and the friction was pleasant, unlike earlier.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Baby?” Liam asked softly, lips teasing over Louis’ hole. “Real nice, real good, real full...?”

Louis nodded helplessly, thighs sitting on Liam’s shoulders now and trying desperately to keep him there.

“Liam!” he moaned out as the man in question took his whole length down suddenly, licking up all along the underside as he came off with a soft popping sound, pushing easily at Louis’ legs to stand up and find condoms and lube. He kicked off his boxers and jeans while he was at it, picking up the sought out items in one hand and tossing them next to Louis’ stomach. Liam kneeled back onto the bed, getting settled in, and grabbing at Louis’ thighs to haul him up so that the bottom of his spine rest against Liam’s propped thighs, calves around Liam’s neck. 

Louis let out a startled yelp as he was drawn up, shooting Liam a betrayed look halfway between ‘how dare you’ and ‘what are you doing’. Liam smirked and kissed Louis’ knee, picking up the lube and uncapping it with a  _ snick _ .

“Liam...” Louis breathed, and neither of them exactly knew if it was a moan, a question or a warning. 

Liam continued either way, slicking his fingers and letting a drop make its way to fall right on top of Louis’ entrance. The older man gasped in a breath, and his body gave away all as his hole fluttered, gravity taking the lube in. Liam smirked against the smooth skin of Louis’ shaved calf, pushing his legs for easier access.

“I’m not a fucking gymnast, Payne,” Louis breathed, panting. His face was going red from the angle they were at, and the sweat on his face was all the more visible to Liam now. 

The younger man responded with nothing less than a slick finger plunged straight in with no warning.

“FUCK!” Louis screamed. “Fuckfuckfuck, Liam, Daddy,  _ please _ , oh my God!”

“What do you need, Baby?” Liam mumbled, free hand holding Louis’ bottom end up to alleviate the stress on his abs. Louis looked conflicted, eyes darting and moans falling from his open lips.

“Move,” he mumbled eventually, which was not the answer Liam was expecting but he was certainly happy with it anyway.

Liam wiggled his finger, as per Louis’ command, nudging the knuckle back and forth along his rim and poking his finger into the exact place he had memorised by now.

“OH!” Louis cried out, ankles crossing behind Liam’s head and hands tightening into fists as his arms curled in by his sides. “Ohhh, fuck,  _ fuck,  _ FUCK _ , Daddy _ ...”

“Good?” Liam asked, voice too sweet for this situation. Louis’ head bashed against the mattress in a nod, mumbling out,

“Good, good, good,” as Liam made sure to jab at his prostate more, pulling his finger in and out now. 

“Another?”

Louis nodded frantically again, locking eyes with Liam in sincerity. So, the younger pushed in a second finger, only thrusting in two or three times before attempting to scissor out.

“Gah!” Louis’ throat clamped up, head turning into the mattress and taking half of his upper body with it. 

Liam thrust two fingers in and out and in and out until it was perfectly loose, nudging a third in with no warning.  Louis let out a long serious of low, soft moans as he was stretched, wet and waiting for the main event.

Liam pulled his fingers out and bent down to suckle at Louis’ balls, listening to the cries emitting and attempting to ignore the batting of feet so close to his head. His hands, one wet and sticky, trailed down Louis’ torso and tweaked at both nipples, lingering and tracing the soft skin of his chest.

“Liam,” Louis let out a soft whine. “Just... please.”

His eyes were wide, shining the same way they always did at this point, verging towards blissed out but before he could be in the pre-orgasmic frenzy. It was something like anticipation, and it kind of turned Liam on a little. Just a little.

He gently set Louis back down on the bed on his back, turning around with praise-worthy flexibility to reach for a condom he had dropped on the floor earlier when retrieving lube.

Louis propped himself up onto his elbows, biting his lip and selfishly enjoying the view of Liam practically bending backwards off the bed, kneeling into the mattress still. His torso – long and tanned and muscled and everything Louis had ever needed – was stretching further and tighter than what looked comfortable, arching upwards in momentum while one arm stabilized him and the other pat useless against the carpet to find the condom. Blue eyes trailed down his chest to watch Liam’s exquisitely hard cock bob with every jolt of his arm, standing tall and proud between his spread legs.

When Liam pulled himself back up he wasn’t entirely sure if the look on Louis’ face was one that wanted to be ravished and ruined, or one that wanted  _ to _ ravish and ruin – but at this point it was entirely unimportant, because Liam was already pushing him back down into the mattress and leaving no more than a few centimetres between their bodies.

He smiled softly for reasons unknown and felt a pull of affection when Louis brought a hand up to grin as well, eyes flicking back and forth between their bodies and Liam’s face.

“Aren’t you going to finish what you started?” he teased, nibbling at the left side of his bottom lip. Liam’s face set and he planted his teeth against the throb of Louis’ neck, hands needing no sight to pull his arse up into his lap, fingers digging into the soft flesh of hips.

Louis made a little noise at the abrupt pull but made no dispute when he felt the warm, half-solid  _ squish _ of Liam’s cockhead brushing at his hole. He panted a little against Liam’s ear, breaths coming in short between the hard sucking against his neck and the eagerness humming in his veins as it always did.

Liam gave no warning, only pushing in with a sharp thrust, hands on Louis’ waist to keep him in place. Louis’ mouth fell open and left out a soft gasping sound at being half-way full so suddenly, and having no time to adjust to the force that kept slowly pushing in. 

Liam bottomed out with a kiss to Louis’ shoulder, only to have his face pushed at weakly and Louis murmur out a half-conscious, “no kisses,” with a face that read ‘too blissed out to actually care but you should respect this anyway’. Liam just grinned, nose against his collar, and started moving in and out delicately, more grinding than thrusting.

Louis moaned nonetheless at the constancy of friction, and Liam was groaning out soft sighs because Louis was just  _ good _ and what they had was  _ good _ and everything just felt really, really  _ good _ .

They didn’t go fast, Liam didn’t go hard and deep. He kept his face nuzzled into the crook of Louis’ neck, arms around his waist and hips minutely thrusting forward to press slowly but pleasantly into him. Louis had his head back against the sheets, chin angled up, and his arms were wrapped tight around Liam’s shoulders, nails digging into the back of his neck and scraping down his spine. The older’s rear end and lower back were cradled on top of the younger’s thighs, legs around his waist and cock rubbing against both of their stomachs.

It was soft and smooth and intimate but neither of them were going to mention such a thing.

Liam moaned deeply into Louis’ shoulder at the feeling of his cock squeezed between the warm, wet walls and if Louis was obsessive with Liam’s size then Liam was obsessive with Louis’ tightness, such thoughts distantly passing through his brain as he rotated his hips to keep the movement going. 

It was hot and sweaty, their position. Between the chase of the high of drawing closer and closer with every passing minute, and the constant sensation conflict between Liam’s mouth and Louis’ rim and the feeling of his cock pressed between them both – Louis distantly registered the damp heat where their bodies touched, as well as the glistening sweat on Liam’s forehead and the wet sheets below his back. 

It was so nice, just grinding, and it was hot and it was pleasurable and it just felt so good, they both felt like it never had to end. Just uselessly thrusting against one another until an unceremonious orgasm arrived sounded like heaven and as Louis felt Liam’s thrusts speed up and move in and out further, he decided that one day they would have to do it again.

That thought was quickly whipped away as Liam pulled his hips back out almost the whole way and slammed back down, causing Louis to all but scream out in pleasure. His own hips were rocking back down now to meet Liam’s, and as they sped past the intimate snail-pace of before to their usual mind-blowing race of who climaxed first Louis felt Liam rise slowly, arms coming down to the mattress to brace himself, one hand on either side of Louis’ torso. 

Louis felt his head hanging dangerously close to the edge of the bed but couldn’t find it within himself to care because Liam was going for gold, whispering intangible nothings against his nipples and he was so close to hitting that spot and Louis was getting so lost in the feeling of everything he didn’t even know who or where he was.

Liam felt himself draw closer and closer with each little noise that fell from Louis’ lips, every  _ ‘uh’ _ , every  _ ‘shit’ _ , every  _ ‘mm’ _ , every utter of Liam’s very own name. The porn-worthy noises Louis made were music to his ears that he would gladly play on repeat, something he easily mumbled against the skin of Louis’ chest with breathless murmurs do distract himself from how close he was.

“Liam…” Louis groaned, letting out a deep, shaky sigh. Brown eyes locked with blue, both burning and blazing with such intensity so unknown to each respective colour, and no words had to be said for Liam to pick Louis’ up under the hips and snap up faster and harder than before.

Louis’ legs came undone from around Liam’s waist, waving about in the air with nothing but the momentum of Liam’s hips rocking against Louis’. 

That’s when Louis felt it, that space he slipped into, the point of no return where his release was so, so close he could taste it. He reached a hand down to his cock, one Liam saw but did nothing for as he was just as close, doing nothing but redoubling his thrusts to match the speed and depth they both needed.

Louis gasped out a stuttered series of, “fuck, Liam, fuck, Liam, fuckfuckfuck, shit, Liam!” as his free arm shot up to grab a tight hold of his own ankle, holding one leg high, while his head turned to bite into the sheets. 

Liam felt it too, like seeing the finish line at the end of the race and pushing as hard as he could to reach it, mouthing all over Louis’ chest.

“Lou…” he breathed, louder and slightly clearer than the previous mumbles as a warning of sorts. Louis whined, letting out a sharp groan and nodding, hand flying from his ankle down to Liam’s head the wrap between the strands of his hair and-

“FUCK!” he screamed suddenly, whole body convulsing and chest gasping as his cock jumped, dribbling and spurting white mess all over his hand and chest, smudging against Liam’s abs a bit as well. His shoulders shook and torso jumped with little grunts as his body shook with the waves of his orgasm.

The sudden clench that locked Liam into place pushed the younger man over the edge, coming into the condom with a loud, “Oh,  _ LOUIS!” _ that was mumbled down against the tanned skin, followed by a whole lot of grunting and a series of shaky breaths.

The two stayed, locked in position as they came down from their orgasmic highs, Louis’ legs losing strength and falling back down to rest against Liam’s back, while Liam’s front fell against Louis’, held up by nothing but his bent knees and forearms. 

Liam looked up at Louis once their breaths were back, catching sight of his face that looked somewhere between uncomfortable and apprehensive.

“Are you okay?” he asked, fingers trailing through Louis’ fringe. The older smiled softly at him, nodding small-ly with a fond sigh.

“Bedtime, love,” Louis murmured, letting himself be manoeuvred so that they were both laying on the bed right ways up, heads on pillows, before getting up and waddling down to the bathroom to get a hand towel, dampened with warm water.

And if they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs with Liam’s lips against Louis’ hairline then that was something they could keep just between the two of them

And if it was the most comfortable, peaceful position Louis had ever laid in his whole life then that was something he could keep just to himself.


	10. Sticky as Honey, Just as Sweet

“Okay,” Louis shook his head as Liam followed him into the shower the next morning. “I can’t stand it, I feel bad.”

“This isn’t about reciprocatio-”

“Actually, it is,” Louis looked at him, expression stern and unwavering. “I think you’re mistaking reciprocation for sensuality,  _ that’s _ what it’s not meant to be about.”

Louis dropped to his knees instantly and Liam’s heart rate sped up. They both were already bare, leaving everything on display for one another. Liam’s cock was hanging heavily, leaning to his left thigh as it slowly stiffened at the hot fanning of Louis’ breath across it. Louis only smirked up at him, knowing exactly what he was doing, and placed his hands delicately on the tops of Liam’s thin thighs.

“I won’t lie, I’ve never met someone who practically admitted they could get off just to the sight of me,” Louis hushed, mouth dangerously close to the tip of Liam’s fattening dick. “I’ve been called a tease before, but no one has ever said what you’ve said...”

“Guess I’m just special,” Liam joked, breath heavy with something between nervousness and eagerness.

Louis coughed out a, “ha,” before taking Liam’s cock into his right hand and tugged him to full size, pushing the foreskin down and wrapping his lips carefully around the tip. Liam’s head fell back slowly, low moan rising up his chest and escaping in a delicate, “ _ oh _ .”

The friction from Louis’ hand burned, his speed increasing and decreasing just enough to make it almost unbearable and Liam had a distant thought that maybe he was just doing it to piss Liam off in revenge for the lube-less hand job last night, only to have his thoughts blurred by Louis’ tongue dipping under the rim of his head and removing his hand to take Liam’s entire length into his mouth. Liam practically screamed as he felt the muscles of the older’s throat flutter around him, his fingers flying to Louis’ hair, only for his hands to be caught and held back against his own hips while Louis still moved his head back and forth in short bobs up and down Liam’s dick. He pulled off for a moment, lips wet and red and protruding.

“No touching, me or yourself,” Louis ordered, going back down to elicit a broken moan that ever-so-softly whined high in Liam’s throat.

Spit was in abundance due to a foreign object in his mouth that wasn’t being chewed, dribbling down his chin and messily coating Liam from base to tip. The younger man could feel himself drawing closer to the white hot climax, as if Louis’ tongue swirling around his cock or the warm heat of his closed lips wasn’t enough, the view — Louis’ thin lips pushed out as his mouth stretched around the width of his dick, eyes gathering a thin sheen of water when he went all the way down, how his eyes got wide and innocent with focus when he licked around the head — that was close to a sensory overload.

Louis felt the arousal too, be it the smells in the room, the noises Liam made or that he could never get enough of Liam’s dick, but his own dick was rock hard and standing up in his lap, one hand coming to brush it or pump up and down just enough to tide him over. And every time he brought a hand to himself he couldn’t help but moan, and in turn Liam would pull in a breath or sigh or choke or groan and Louis had never even realised how...  _ adorable _ Liam’s noises were.

It wasn’t that they were high, because they were not, and they didn’t sound cute, but the fact that he held his breath instead of screamed, and that he got his moans stuck in his throat, and that his breathing sped deliriously when he got close was endearing.

Just to be a shit, because he was a shit, Louis pushed Liam’s whole length down his throat and moaned. Liam’s abs tensed and pulled and he moaned, loudly, fingers twitching to grab the back of Louis’ head and force him down.

Only, Louis pulled off before his hands could make that decision for him. The blue eyed man spat into his hand and put it over Liam’s already wet cock, jacking him off steadily with a smirk. Louis stood shakily, pace stuttering but resuming fluid motion once he was face-to-face with Liam.

“You don’t get it,” Louis mumbled against the hard chest, hand pulling over the red hot cock. “You can’t say that kind of shit to me, what you said last night, you can’t just treat me like royalty...”

Liam was panting hard into the crook of Louis’ shoulder, because he was so close,  _ so fucking close _ , and everything felt blurry around the edges.

“I swear to God, Liam, you aren’t even real,” Louis whispered against Liam’s cheek, giving three quick tugs before pulling away and standing back and crossing his arms. Liam let out a loud, groaning whine, hands clenching and unclenching in a fight between grabbing a hold of his prick to finish himself off and obeying Louis.

“Please,” Liam whimpered, humiliated by the tone of his voice but far too gone, far too close, to care.

Louis stepped forward to cup Liam’s jaw.

“You want it?” he said softly, and Liam felt like he could practically come just from the tone he used. Liam nodded out a pathetic ‘uh huh’ and Louis snickered as he continued, hands dancing along Liam’s torso, around his crotch, everywhere but the one spot he needed Louis’ touch the most.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Louis whispered right in his ear. “You’re so close, you feel like you could burst, right? All you can think of is me and my hand on your cock?”

The younger shivered and Louis rubbed his thumbs along the dips of Liam’s hip bone. 

“All you can think of is me, my hand, my arse, my mouth, isn’t that right,  _ Daddy? _ All you want is for your Baby to touch you, one more pull, that’s all you need, isn’t it?”

The way Louis spoke was so endearingly seductive yet so obscenely promiscuous, it sounded like he was moaning with every syllable, breath hot in Liam’s ear. The use of ‘Daddy’ and ‘Baby’ felt so hot he felt like it was drawing him even closer.

“You seemed pretty captivated last night, couldn’t say anything that wasn’t about me, yeah?” Louis dragged his lips along Liam’s skin, teasing his feather-light hands up down between Liam’s belly button and where his pubic hair began, feeling the muscle tense beneath his fingertips. “You seemed very happy to be buried balls deep inside of me. Moaning my name and not letting me say a word, not stopping until I came all over my own chest.”

Louis trailed his hands down, around the neglected cock, and pushed at Liam’s thighs, feeling the man shiver under his touch.

“Did I feel good?” he smirked. “Do you like it when I’m hot and sweaty and panting and I can’t think of anything but your name? Do I look good with come all over me?”

Liam groaned deep in his throat as Louis’ hands came around to grope at his arse. The older man stepped forward, giving the head of Liam’s cock just that minuscule edge of friction as it rubbed against his hip.

Liam moaned, jaw dropping and hips thrusting into the dip of Louis’ pelvis, arms wrapping around the shorter pair of shoulders to stabilise them both. Louis moved quickly, hands moving from Liam’s arse to his chest and dragging his nails along his torso as he sunk to his knees again, taking the warm, heavy length into his fist.

“Come on, Daddy, come,” Louis said quickly, eyes closing, and Liam did. 

With loud shout of “SHIT!” his hips stuttered, holding fast as they pressed against Louis’ free hand, hot come shooting violently out of the tip and spilling across the older’s cheek, the corner of his lips and a drop or two on his forehead. Liam’s whole body was rocking back and forth, twitching with aftershocks of his orgasm, and Louis had never felt more proud of himself as the warmth splashed against his face, dripping slowly down.

Liam was pulling in heavy, stuttered breaths and panting out the exhale like his lungs couldn’t get enough. Louis stood up shakily and smiled at him, too obscene to be taken seriously with the gloopy mess covering his grin. He nestled one hand in Liam’s short hair and used Liam’s sticky mess that had come off on his hand as lubricant to jack himself off.

“Oh!” he whimpered, not realising how close he was until his hand was on his cock, and Liam just bit along the top of Louis’ ear under he came with an unceremonious, “Oh,  _ fuck _ ...” and spurted between both of their hips. 

They both stood for a minute, Liam still coming down from his ever-lasting high and Louis still rutting his hips minutely into his own hand. They were both covered in sticky, white mess that was sure to start drying soon. The only sound of the room was tagged breathing, as the blue eyed man slowly moved his hand away. Their cocks were softening, and tension increasing as it always did when their highs ceased.

“I’m going to shower,” Louis murmured eventually in a small voice. “... Did you want to join me?”

Liam blinked at him and opened his mouth, cut off before he could say anything.

“We can’t like, we can’t do anything because it’s claustrophobic and we’ll probably slip, but it’ll save time and water and all that...” Louis rambled. Liam chuckled and stepped forward to press their bodies together, come squelching extremely un-erotically between them.

“That’s fine,” he said, reassuring. “If we’ve seen each other naked anyway, what’s a shower between friends, right?”

Louis nodded, and Liam watched him smile in relief at the word ‘friends’. What they were doing was risky, being so intimate when they fucked and the closeness of their friendship all the other times. They didn’t treat this relationship like a no-strings-attached one, and after last night Louis was even more conscious of the fact that they shouldn’t be kissing and cuddling and being cute during sex, because that was attaching strings and those strings were going to snap one day and it was going to hurt like all hell.

“Harry’ll be proud of us, conserving water and all,” Liam joked as he fiddled with the water dials, to bring Louis back out of his own thoughts, which worked. Louis laughed, following Liam into the shower and humming in content at the warm spray Liam had set the temperature to.

 

Niall shuddered and pushed his face back into his pillow because really? It wasn’t enough that he came home to an empty house that reeked of sex (he assumed it was Harry but apologised mentally when he found Harry’s bed empty), and now not even a full four hours later he had to hear it for himself??

 

**_niall_ ** _ : :(((((( did you no Lou and Li we re fuckin ??? _ _   
_ **_H_ ** _ : oh shit you didn’t walk in on them did you?! _ _   
_ **_niall_ ** _ : no I can hear them _ _   
_ **_H_ ** _ : been there. when i get home we’ll put up signs about being quiet. _ _   
_ **_niall_ ** _ : ok nite _ _   
_ **_H_ ** _ : its 6am _ _   
_ **_niall_ ** __ : I SAID NIGHT


	11. Liam the Desperate

Louis was dying to know. It hadn’t dawned on him until recently that Harry said a while ago that he had gone through Liam’s search history, and he was curious, okay? He wanted to know what else went through Liam’s head. After a short heart to heart in the shower and a vow to not get attached, just live out each other’s kinky shit, Louis was desperate to know what Liam liked that he wasn’t telling anyone about, and there was only one person who could help him with this right now.

“Can’t you go look yourself?” Harry whined, just as insistent on keeping mum as Louis was to get information.

“Nope,” the older shook his head. “He deletes his history now, I’d have no clue.”

Harry groaned and blinked up at him. “Lou. I love you, I do. But that was a deep, dark, scary place I don’t want to go back to.”

“You won’t have to,” Louis rolled his eyes, “If you just  _ tell me.” _

Harry was bright red, trying to hide himself under the blanket with lips pursed tight.

“He...” he shook his head. “I can’t say it, I  _ can’t!” _

Louis groaned and pouted at Harry.

“Could you gesture?” he pleaded. “Blink once for yes, twice for no? Write it down??”

“Why do you want to know so badly?!” Harry spat, bright red and a sleepy kind of snappy. Louis’ face fell into a scowl, giving Harry a look as if it were obvious, which it kind of was.

“Wow, Haz, take a wild guess?” he sassed, rolling his eyes. Harry groaned out an ‘mmf’ into his pillow and whined a little more until he realised he was going to get absolutely nowhere.

“Fine,” he blushed. “Hand me that piece of paper. I only remember one thing, by the way, everything else was boring shit like Google images of huskies and I stopped looking after this.”

Louis nodded, standing to reach over and toss a notepad and pen at Harry’s head. 

“That’s fine. I’m just curious. You seem scarred, so I might be into it,” he reasoned and Harry shuddered.

“I really don’t want to think about you being into it.”

Louis rolled his eyes and tapped his foot, snatching the note when Harry held it up. He left Harry in peace, maybe jumping on him a little as the younger pulled the blankets up to try and sleep and maybe pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek because Louis’ an arse. He waited until he was in the hall before unfolding the paper and-  _ oh _ .

Louis felt himself freeze and a shudder run up his spine.

Oh.

You see, it was for Liam’s birthday. That was why Louis was so desperate to know, because Liam’s birthday was coming up and what better present than to have his fuck buddy/best friend there and waiting with his kinky fetish ready to play out?

What Louis didn’t expect was to look down and have his own fetish he had pushed back to the darkest corner of his mind blinking back up at him. He hadn’t bothered with this since he was a teenager, and he can’t deny that he was probably going to get really hard really quickly if he kept thinking about it.

_ ‘Okay, Louis, deep breaths, _ ’ he thought to himself.  _ ‘You have to make a plan, now, no distractions.’ _

He tried, he really tried, he went through all the basic chemical compounds of vaccines as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door softly, thought of how fucking freaky needles were, that vomit he had to clean up three days ago, everything mundane and boring and gross — but his mind kept wandering back.

Louis sat on his bed with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth and arousal swirling somewhere deep inside him.

“Now...” he pondered aloud, looking down at the note. “How the fuck am I gonna go about this...?”

 

Everything seemed to set Louis on edge, Liam noticed in the few short days leading up to his birthday. Not in an aggressive way, or even sexual, he was just  _ jumpy _ which made Liam very suspicious and Harry honestly looked a little green all of the time.

Which, okay. Liam didn’t think he actually wanted to know, at all, if it unnerved  _ Harry _ , of all people.

 

Niall frowned down into his hand as he pulled the little piece of paper out of the back of Louis’ pocket, a basket to the left of him full of dirty darks and to the right, whites (and the pile of coloureds off over that way). 

His eyebrows drew together and mouth fell into a sneer that was confused, curious, and disgusted all at once. 

He shook his head suddenly, snapping out of his stupor, and crumpled the note up to toss it in the sink above him.

“I don’t want to know,” he mumbled aloud, going back to sorting his roommates’ dirty laundry. Because he didn’t. 

Niall did not want to know why the fuck the words  _ “Watersports/Desperation” _ were written in Harry’s hand writing on a little note in the back pocket of Louis’ jeans.


	12. When You Gotta Go...

Louis was so fucking scared, and the already constant pressure on his bladder was not helping.

Because, okay, this was a great idea  _ in theory _ . But there were way too many holes in the plan, way too many ways for this to go wrong. Liam could be specific about his kink and not like  _ this _ exactly (maybe he liked drinking it or bed wetting?) he could be too embarrassed to like this, he could want to take it further than Louis wanted — and that was all assuming Harry had gotten his facts right. 

What if Liam didn’t even like any of this? What if he was searching it up to know what it was and was actually disgusted by the whole thing?

Louis guesses he could still back out at this point, just get off like this for his own enjoyment, or even go piss in the toilet like a normal human being and forget he even bothered. 

**_Louis_ ** _ : Good morning birthday boyyyy !!!!!!! Come into the bathroom for your present !! _

Or, not. Done now.

**_Liam_ ** _ : sounds kinky? _ _   
_ **_Louis_ ** _ : it is ;) _

Liam had realised over the course of his humble time living with these boys, that the days where he got to or wanted to sleep in, Louis would somehow found an infallible reason to wake him up and make him do something. Although, he had also learnt, that while those days where Louis took the lead in whatever they were doing often ended up very embarrassing and/or illegal, they were also always the most fun. Half of the top ten best days of Liam’s life started with Louis and his stupid ideas — and it was not that long ago that Louis had moved in.

So, at seven in the morning, Liam was awoken from his light sleep by a bloody  _ text _ from  _ Louis _ who was  _ literally two rooms down _ , he took a moment to wake up and stretch before getting out of his warm, comfortable, cloud of a bed and slumped down to the bathroom.

The bathroom that, once the door opened, revealed Louis standing in the bathtub/shower complex, fully clothed and grinning nervously.  

Liam froze, immediately forgetting the ‘kinky’ message and already dreading what stupid shit Louis had gotten up to now. 

“Why are you standing in the bathtub?”

“A little birdy told me an interesting tid-bit about what you like looking up in your spare time...” Louis smiled, words a little shaky and his legs a little crossed. “And I thought it could be fun to try it out.”

Liam realised then, his eyes focusing and brain kicking into gear, he realised Louis was bouncing his weight back and forth between both feet, that his hands were clenching and twitching, and that his voice was tight like his breath was withheld.

“Fuck,” he whispered, breath punched out of him. “You’re…”

“Mhm,” Louis nodded, lips pressed tight. “If this isn’t okay, that’s fine, I just thou-”

“How long have you been holding it?” Liam asked quietly, shutting the door with a gentle click. Louis smirked, relief flooding at least his mind, but the tight pressure of his bladder prevented the holistic relief he really, really wanted right now.

“Only twenty minutes or so,” the older admitted, biting his lip. Liam swallowed thickly, stepping closer to put his hands on Louis’ hips.

“How close are y-”

“ _ Very _ , Liam,” Louis almost snapped, legs trembling as the sudden need kicked in, his mind wandering away from it for most of the morning while he filled up on water and tea.

Louis was shaking like mad, hips violently rutting back and forth into his cupped hand to try to keep the piss inside of him, arse put out and bouncing between both legs rapidly.

“Daddy, if you’re going to do something, do it now because I’m about to fucking lose it,” Louis warned, whining out a squeak and clenching down tight as he felt a shot of warmth leak from his tip, soaking a small patch into his underwear.

His face was contorted in a way that looked almost painful and Liam truly could not help himself as he stepped into the tub and stood behind Louis, arse against crotch, and pushed at his protruding bladder just to be awful, maybe to watch him squirm but maybe also because he was hoping it would push him over the edge a little bit.

Louis squealed and let out a cry as a tiny wet patch spread between his legs, just enough to soak through the jeans and threatening to continue had he not used up his reserved strength he didn’t know existed to stop the flow.

Liam was hard, rock hard, in his joggers and Louis could feel it and he’ll admit it turned him on but his dick was otherwise preoccupied with attempting to not piss everywhere, restricting the arousal from letting anything physical really happen. 

“Baby,” Liam mumbled against his ear and Louis shocked out a gasp and clenched his hand tighter as another drop or two leaked out, steadily going now like a tap that wasn’t quite all the way turned off. “Go.”

And go Louis, did, breath pulled from his lungs as he moved his hand from his crotch to his bladder and relaxed all of his muscles except the ones keeping him upright, though even they weakened back into Liam’s arms. It spread like a heat Louis had only imagined through his jeans, splashing against the plastic interpretation of porcelain beneath their feet, soaking through the denim rapidly and moving straight down onto Liam’s crotch.

Liam was letting out little grunts and gasps into his ear, dick twitching and Louis could actually focus on the feeling now as relief spread throughout his whole body – and down between his legs. He was letting out soft moans as the stream blasted from his tip, probably forceful enough from being held so long that if he weren’t pressed against Liam it would continue its steady stream through the fabric of his trousers.

Louis hadn’t even finished when Liam began rutting up against him, drenched pants chaffing with wet friction. There was a lot of tea and water and over-night build-up of waste that was streaming from him, onto liam, down both of their legs and swirling around the drain, and both of their brains were going haywire trying to comprehend all the different conflicting senses of arousal, common logic and Louis’ just trying to finish up before he started hardening up (which wasn’t really working too well but he could still piss for now so that was good).

It’s just as he finishes, bladder deflated and legs barely working that Louis realises Liam was holding back. Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and one palm came to rub at his crotch, hips rocketing up against his arse like a dog in heat, chasing an orgasm. Louis let out a soft sound and Liam a loud one. He was whining, high pitched a desperate and Louis wanted to drag this on as long as he could to hear that sound for longer, but the stun of what just happened, the feeling of his hot wetness leaking onto Liam’s lap fresh in his memory, Liam’s palm rubbing the rough, drenched fabric against his prick – he was already hard.

All too soon, Louis hears a stuttered breath, followed by a quiet yelp and Liam’s hips irrationally and irregularly rabbiting against him. All through his orgasm, Liam’s hand didn’t stop atop Louis’ crotch, only taking a few moments of the aftermath to catch his breath before the younger was slipping his hand in and lazily jacking Louis off until there was a mimicking yelp, and long drawn out moan and shaking legs desperate for support, not to mention the splash of come against his abdomen. 

Louis was trying to regain a stable breathing pattern, muscles sore from holding on and mind fuzzy after just about every event of that morning, the stress, the holding, the coming, et cetera. Liam didn’t seem to be fairing much better, panting against the blade of Louis’ shoulder.

Louis hadn’t even registered that thick, nimble fingers were pulling at the hem of the backside of his jeans until Liam made a strangled noise.

“Shit, Louis…” he mumbled, and it took the older a few moments to remember,  _ oh, right _ , he was wearing lace today. Completely soaked lace. 

Louis just smirked, shimmying his jeans down and kicking them between Liam’s feet to the far end of the tub, reaching across to turn the shower on though his underwear was still on.

And, like, maybe he blacked out or something, or maybe Liam turned into the Flash between then and now, but without his even registering it Liam had pulled off his own wet clothes and was sinking to his knees while Louis adjusted the temperature.

“Last time we were in here you said we wouldn’t be able to do anything,” the younger teased his mouth along the space above Louis’ panties. Louis let out a shaky breath, still attempting to focus after coming.

“That’s because I didn’t think we could,” Louis smirked despite his blurry brain. “You seem pretty determined.”

“And you’re just pretty,” Liam smiled smugly, and Louis only groaned. 

“That’s awful, you shouldn’t ever be allowed to speak aga-AIN!”

Liam was proud of himself, so very proud of himself, as he put his mouth around Louis’ softening cock for a moment, being pushed off due to oversensitivity pretty quickly. Louis’ hands were on either side of Liam’s head and despite the faux-grumpy pout he was pulling off, there was something about the angle and the water running off him that really made Liam question why they hadn’t done anything in the shower before.

And then,  _ shit _ , Liam took the hem of the lace between his teeth and slowly dragged it down, eyes on Louis the whole way. Once he reached the knees his hands took over, pulling the lace, completely drenched in piss and water down to Louis’ ankles where they were stepped out of and flung to the other end of the small tub to lay with the other damp clothes.

The younger man stood to full height shakily, leaning over Louis’ body to grab the shower gel behind him, spurting a dollop in his hands and sinking down.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked cautiously, one eyebrow raised. Liam gave him a look, not concealing his grin well at all.

“Washing you, obviously,” he giggled, rubbing his hands to get the substance evenly spread between both palms before applying the bubbling gel in soft, circular motions on Louis’ hips. He moved his hands all around, dipping between his legs and under his balls, down his thighs, down his calves and shins, back up again and around his arse until Louis was covered from waist to toes in soft foam that was rapidly being washed away. He had softened down by this point, but the current mental imagery supplied by looking down at Liam like this was probably going to change that sooner or later.

Liam’s hand, still soaped up, came up to grab hold of his cock, pulling on it slowly and steadily.

Sooner, then.

It was a simple affair, really, Liam stood and let Louis stand under the direct spray until the soap was gone, then took Louis’ hands into his own and ‘assisted’ in washing his own body (Louis didn’t fail to notice that Liam was hard and pink and wanting more), and then pulled their hips together and started grinding again. The friction was something Louis welcomed, almost as needy for touch as Liam was at that point, holding on tight to Liam’s back for leverage as he rocked his hips forward in rhythm.

“Wait, hold on,” Liam mumbled, moving their crotches apart slightly and taking up both cocks in one hand. 

Oh.

Again, it was a simple affair. Liam let out a soft cry that Louis had never heard before as he came for a second time, the sound and the sticky feel pushing Louis and he moan-screamed as he orgasmed, voice resonating off the bathroom walls. There was silence, bar the steady splashes of water from the shower head hitting the tub, and stillness as they both attempted to regain breath, neither really doing all too well at standing upright.

“Happy birthday,” Louis panted, giddy and high in the bliss of a second orgasm, limp against Liam’s chest. 

Liam could do nothing but grin,  _ wide _ , and pull their bodies together closer in thanks.


	13. Louis the Biter

Louis was slipping.

Everyone had noticed. His façade of “I just want to be friends” was diminishing quickly, no matter how desperately he tried pulling it back together. 

It was the little things that showed all, the way he said things rather than what he said, the way he leaned rather than where he stood. 

It was things like claiming he was tired and pushing up against Liam on the couch rather than go to bed, eventually curling up in Liam’s lap ‘in his sleep’. Things like the audible happy note to his sentence whenever Liam was in the room, the little smile he got when he made Liam laugh.

He stood stubbornly by his “just friends” ideal, but it was even becoming apparent to Liam himself.

Even people who barely knew them, as proven when Harry had his sister over for a day or two. 

“You have no arse!” Louis had laughed at Liam, in retort to some rear-end related comment. “It might as well be concave, love.”

Liam had turned around to sneer at him through a giggle while he got everyone drinks, and Gemma had sat back with a thoughtful look on her face. Louis had caught her whisper something in Harry’s ear, her eyes darting between himself and Liam. Harry shot a look at Louis also, eyes almost solemn and regretful as he shook his head ‘no’ to whatever question she had asked. Louis pretended not to notice, but had no doubt she asked about his and Liam’s relationship status.

Even Niall asked Liam softly one night how long they’d been dating without telling him, to which Liam had to respond, “we aren’t,” and if the look on Niall’s face wasn’t enough to let them know they were too friendly, nothing was.

And Liam was sick of it. He was sick of the flighty essence of their ‘relationship’, he was sick of feeling like he was meant to bring breakfast in bed, or kiss him on the cheek when they came home from a day out, when he wasn’t. He was sick of feeling like he was meant to fall in love.

 

“GUESS WHAT?” Louis shouted loudly as he jumped right onto Liam’s bed, straddling the man between his thighs while Liam yelped out a startled groan. This would be fun had it not been for the fact that Liam was quiet tired and quite utterly done with Louis’ shit. 

“What?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“I HAVE A DAY OFF TOMORROW AND NO PAPERWORK!!” Louis screeched to the roof, and Liam was waiting for their upstairs neighbour to start banging on the floor to shut him up, honestly.

“And it’s not even Christmas,” Liam rolled his eyes, trying to settle back into his sheets to no avail.

“Nah uh,” Louis tutted, breaking into song with wiggling hips and waving, outstretched arms, “We’re going out tonight, I’m feeling alright-”

“Lou,” Liam cut him off. “Go bother Harry, please?”

Louis’ face fell, excitement drained in an instant. 

“Okay,” he blinked, slowly getting up to leave Liam to sleep. “O-okay...”

Because Liam was tired, he was tired of being thrown around. Tired of pretending, and if Louis wasn’t going to have feelings for him than Liam was going to treat him with no feelings. Nothing more than roommates senselessly fucking, right?

 

Louis wanted to go out. Liam went out. All four of them, Niall, Harry, Liam and Louis all went out to a bar because Liam and Louis hadn’t been out in ages and Niall wanted to go to a bar he that he didn’t have to work at for a bit. Harry suggested where to go.

And now they were here in a relatively quiet establishment for a bar. There was music but it wasn’t pounding, and though there were people dancing Liam could still hear himself think.

Louis and Harry had run straight to the bar as soon as the group arrived, Niall had rushed off somewhere and Liam was debating going home, stepping outside for some fresh air or just getting a bloody drink and pretending to have fun for Louis’ sake when something- some _ one _ was suddenly right behind him and breathing across the back of his neck ever so slightly.

“Didn’t think I’d see you again, certainly not here,” a voice purred behind Liam’s ear, all velvet despite his insistent cigarettes and still so heavily accented. The same voice he had heard over and over across the room on the phone to his mother, whispering soft nothings at midnight, screaming explicit versions of his name, mumbled endearments over the lip of a mug of coffee because he hated tea and needed a strong coffee with two sugars, no milk, to wake up.

“Could say the same to you,” Liam turned, finding himself face to face with the same hazel eyes he found comfort in for years, green and gold and brown with that stupid speckle on the edge of his iris.

There was a wave of awkwardness that washed over them both, suddenly faced with one another. Liam had only had four significant relationships in his life, with several flings in between, and standing before him was one of them — the only one that didn’t ruin him in some way. They had ended on a particularly bad note to what was a relatively stable, and certainly positive, two year relationship. They drifted apart for their own reasons, they became different people as they grew in those two years they were together, Zayn started ‘finding himself’ which basically meant dropping out of university to get high and paint his daddy issues in vibrant colours, and Liam had too much of his own chaotic shit going on (mainly crises about his future) and what was effortless and loving turned into something awkward and painful and no longer worth it.

Liam blamed Louis. This was all Louis’ fault. He was trapped in a bar with his ex and it was all Louis’ fault.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Zayn gestured smoothly, contrasting Liam’s stuttered,

“Oh, u-uh no... I don’t think that’s a good idea...”

“Oh,” Zayn’s eyes widened a little awkwardly. “I-I’m sorry, I- you’re not with anyone, or...?”

_ ‘Louis,’ _ Liam immediately thought, then mentally kicked himself.  _ ‘You aren’t with Louis!’ _

“Uh... no,” he answered, a little unsure and Zayn smirked with a pointed look.

“You hesitated.”

Liam rolled his eyes, because fuck this kid who had to know him and stuff, why couldn’t he have gone for a dumb guy who wouldn’t approach him?

“It’s complicated,” Liam settled on. Zayn smiled.

“Complicated enough to drink over?” he grinned, cheeky and charming, and Liam rolled his eyes in the fondest way because this was the Zayn he only ever used to see behind closed doors and he was  _ proud _ of being able to see him so confident, past relationship aside.

As they walked to the bar for drinks, Liam’s hand just brushed against Zayn’s knuckles.

 

_ Nicotine stained and swollen from painting for four hours straight, but still pushing up into himself just to give Liam a show.  _

 

Liam selfishly stared as Zayn ordered two of whatever he was getting, per Liam’s request, taking in every feature. 

 

_ Lips, soft and parted as he waited, the way they used to be when he moaned out in soft sighs, those gorgeous little sighs Liam wishes he could warn Zayn’s future partners about, just to sit and talk about his noises for hours on end.  _

_ Zayn was soft and pliant as he bounced on Liam’s cock, tired out from staying up all night, but he still rode up and down with determination. _

_ Liam couldn’t help but flip them, taking a moment to push all the way in and just grind their hips together, relishing in the feeling of Zayn’s walls clamped tight around his- _

 

“Li!”

Liam was shocked back into reality by the sound of Zayn’s voice and he rolled his eyes at the all-knowing smirk playing on his lips. 

“What were you thinking about, Superstar?” Zayn teased, handing him a drink that Liam doesn’t even remember hearing the order for. Liam shook his head.

“Nothing important.”

“Exactly how unimportant?”

“Us.”

“Oh,” Zayn’s eyes widened for a second, clearly not expecting the blunt answer, then he chuckled with his tongue between his teeth. “Okay, yeah.”

Liam looked down at his drink and watched the bubbles floating with amusement.

“Did you just call me ‘Superstar’?”

 

_ “What do you want to do Liam?” a much, much younger Zayn asked with a hint of a smile. “What are Big Payno’s plans for the future?” _

_ Liam giggled into the paper cup of coffee. “I want to be a musician. Like, produce or something…” _

_ Zayn’s eyebrows raised and his smile grew. “Is that so? Liam the Superstar?” _

 

“I…” Zayn frowned at himself. “I guess I did? Sorry, man, slip of the tongue…”

 

_ “Hey, Superstar,” Zayn whispered down his neck, teeth dragging along the skin and tongue flicking out to cover the grazes, one arm gripping Liam’s chest while the other snaked down to the waistband of his pants. “I’m gonna suck you off now.” _

 

Liam waved a hand. “It’s fine I just… wasn’t expecting it…”

It actually kind of wasn’t really all that fine, though, because for them, Zayn calling him ‘Superstar’ was like someone calling him ‘love of my life’ and it brought more awkward tension to the conversation than Liam’s slip of ‘babe’.

 

_ Zayn’s back always arched in the most artistic ways when he came, and the screams were something Liam wanted to record and make into a mix just for himself to indulge into, and this time was no different. Hands scrabbling to grip the sheets and grab a hold of something real, the boy underneath his mouth howled out into the pillows, cock jerking and splattering – for the third time – against his taut stomach. _

_ Liam was grinning as he held the boy’s thighs in place atop his shoulders, meanwhile Zayn slipped in and out of reality, phasing out and struggling to catch his breath. He was perfectly motionless except for the rise and fall of his messy chest and it made Liam smug that he could do that to him.  _

_ It took a few moments for Zayn to start laughing through his stuttered breaths, tilting his head to look down at Liam. _

_ “Proud of yourself?” he teased, voice weak, and Liam just nodded wildly with an impish grin, removing himself from between Zayn’s legs and running off to return with a cleaner face and a damp towel. _

_ “You’re a champ, babe,” Zayn, now clean, praised as Liam cradled him close. “My little Superstar…” _

 

“It’s not,” Zayn shook his head with a chuckle. “But alright. So, what have you been doing with yourself?”

Liam smirked, biting his tongue. “I just got a job at a record label.”

Zayn’s eyes widened with surprise and grin lit up his whole face, letting out a laugh. “Hey! Superstar is actually an appropriate name for you, now then?”

Liam rolled his eyes and nodded and repeated the question back to Zayn, and as it turns out he was actually doing something with that stupid linguistics degree Liam could be sure he dropped out of.

“I’m teaching kids English, like, um,” he waved his hands because Zayn always spoke with his hands the same way Louis spoke with his eyes. “As in, like, refugee kids.”

Liam thinks he can hear Louis’ voice in the background but everything’s kind of faded and fuzzy because he truly wasn’t expecting that to be Zayn’s answer.

“Holy shit,” he swore, covering his mouth quickly like trying to cover it up. “Zayn, that’s incredible!”

Zayn just shrugged, shaking his head a little. “It’s just being decent, and I love it.”

 

_ “I don’t know what to do,” he sobbed. He was in a little ball in the corner of the room, black and red paint all over his hands, in his hair, along his sides and all across the carpet – the gruesome remnants of a panic attack that he tried desperately to paint away. “I don’t ever fucking know what to do, Liam, what the fuck am I doing?!” _

_ The life crisis, again. Usually, this was Liam’s thing, to stress about how his life was going to work, how in the hell he was going to get where he wanted or what he would do in the meantime. It was no secret between the two of them, though, that Zayn was rapidly losing interest in everything he was doing and now the impending doom of adult responsibilities and career paths was on his door. _

_ Liam could do nothing but holding his hands, soaked in wet paint and squelching as they collided, because Liam never knew what to say. He kissed the tears and said nothing. _

 

Liam was shocked awake out of yet another lapse of reality, a tumble into his memories, by Zayn’s hands clapping in front of his face.

“What were you thinking about this time?” the older chuckled, slightly wary of the answer. Liam shrugged.

“I’m just really proud,” he said honestly. “Really,  _ really _ proud, Zayn, I am.”

Zayn just grinned like it was no big deal and Liam watched his mind wander, eyes casting down and lips parted slightly in thought. They stood for a while, and Liam made a move to leave, to find his friends or someone to dance with, and just as he took in the breath to voice his words the other man spoke.

“You’re taking care of yourself, yeah?” Zayn asked quickly yet hesitantly, like it was a thought that had pestered him all night that he couldn’t leave without asking. Liam blinked a little, looking down at his feet and nodding into his hand, and Zayn pulled at his chin until their eyes locked.

“Liam,” he insisted. “Are you?”

Liam felt this pull, this wave of sudden emotion he didn’t remember feeling for a long time and could barely even name, this sudden need to laugh and cry all at once just because someone cared enough.

It was different when Louis made sure, or when Louis asked, or when Louis did anything because Zayn knew about everything in Liam’s past, and he and Zayn had been on a very different emotional level to him and Louis. 

Liam but his lip and nodded again, answering honestly.

“I’m nothing like what I was, babe,” slip of the term, endearment unnecessary and unintended, “Trust me.”

Zayn cocked an eyebrow and Liam just grinned.

“I’ve got a stable job, food in my stomach, no more attachment issues and three roommates to keep me in check,” he rattled off, fingers fleeting under Zayn’s palm and the darker man smiled, genuinely proud.

“Are you happy?”

Liam gave no answer but a nod, and with a tight hug, a kiss on the cheek and exchanged phone numbers ‘just in case’ (“Aha, okay, so, I may or may not have deleted your number and ripped it out of my parent’s phone book,  _ and _ deleted it from Ant’s phone, when we broke up,” Zayn had blushed into his own hands as he admitted it, to which Liam snorted a humiliated yet amusing, “Me too…”), they parted ways, again, only much nicer than last tim-

“LIAM!!” Harry’s voice suddenly screamed behind him. “LIAM JAMES GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!”


	14. Mark You Up And Make You Mine

_ “LIAM JAMES GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!” _

Louis was huddled up against the wall sort-of-close to the exit of the bar, a small crowd forming and a lot of passing people looking, as tears welled up in his eyes and voice wailed out almost as loud as the music.

“He keeps yelling something about you,” Harry shouted in Liam’s ear over the roaring sound blasting through the speakers. “I just need you to help me get him out of here and take him home, I’ll get Niall...”

Liam nodded and as they each closed in to help the shuddering form up off the ground, he found himself viciously slapped and snapped at.

“No! Fuck off, FUCK! OFF!” Louis pointed an accusing finger Liam’s way, eyes rimmed red and words slurry. “I don’t want him to touch me!”

Harry looked as surprised as Liam felt, stumbling a little as he tried helping Louis outside anyway though still in a bit of shock. Louis glared at Liam as he stood on wobbly legs, leaning back against Harry with tears slipping by this point. There was a moment of frozen silence, Harry and Liam stuck where they stood, Harry’s eyes on Liam and Liam’s locked with Louis’. He was angry, legitimately angry, and Liam couldn’t figure out why.

“I don’t like him,” he sobbed into Harry’s ear, who just hushed back soothing ‘I know, I know’s as he pulled Louis out of the building.

What?

He couldn’t process what had just happened, Louis had been the one to drag him here, so then why was he suddenly all anti-Liam?? What had he done?!

Liam followed them out on unstable footing, around the side of the building where Louis was throwing up straight onto the pavement, Harry pushing his fringe aside and rubbing his back. Someone really had to get that kid a box of chocolates or pay his tuition or something as a gesture of gratitude, seriously. Harry just put up with a lot. Maybe he should buy flowers for Niall, too, while he’s at it.

Liam stood awkwardly while Louis sobbed and vomited, leaning against the bricks of the building while Harry stood behind him, a little pale but a lot sympathetic, cooing and hushing out soothing things to try and calm his drunk best friend down a little. Liam felt ultimately useless, Louis was meant to be his best friend too and he couldn’t even touch him right now and it hurt. It hurt a lot, it hurt more than it would if they were just friends because Liam knew that they weren’t ‘just friends’, at least on his end he felt more for Louis than he would for a friend and it killed him that he couldn’t even speak without hurting Louis.

There was a silence that settled between the three, as silent as the city got at least, and Liam registered that Louis, or at least his stomach, was done. Harry mumbled something inaudible, and Louis nodded ever so slightly, lip quivering as he stayed hunched over. The younger lad helped his best friend to sit down on the curb, away from the puddle of his own bile, and strode towards Liam in only a few steps.

“I’m going to get him some water,” Harry pat Liam’s shoulder, leaving him with half of a Louis. Liam refused to call the man sitting on the curb with his head in his hands and tears on his shirt ‘Louis’.

It was awful, that period of near-silence where neither of them spoke. Liam knew that Louis knew he was there, because he kept looking. He looked wrecked, and Liam had never felt so guilty in his life over doing this to a person, however inadvertently. 

“Who the fuck was he?” Louis croaked with no warning, head not moving from his hands, and Liam took a step closer.

“What?” he scoffed. “Who?”

“The  _ guy _ ,” Louis looked up at him, eyes bloodshot and speech still slightly slurred. His lips were wet. “The stupidly good looking guy with the tats and the-”

“That was Zayn,” Liam stopped him, sitting down on the road in front of Louis, though still a good distance away, refusing to encroach on his personal space or splash zone. “He’s… an old friend…”

“Ha,” Louis scoffed, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his head fall back to its previous position of death glaring the ground. “Looked very  _ friendly _ .”

“What do you want me to say, Louis?”

Louis made a noise, rolling his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. The truth would be nice…”

He sounded almost as awful as he looked, voice scratchy and soft and still slurring because he was still wasted, only this wasn’t fun-drunk Louis, this was depressed-emotional-drunk Louis. Liam wanted to wash his hair and his mouth and his skin as gently as he could and swaddle him in blankets and cuddle with him until sunlight and then a few hours more. Liam wanted a lot of things.

“Fine,” he spat instead. “He’s my ex-boyfriend, from  _ years _ ago. We ended on a really bad note and he wanted to say hi, like, for closure or something. I haven’t spoken to him in years and I’d count him as an old friend so I said hi back.”

“You gave him your number,” Louis pointed.

“We still have the potential to be friends,” Liam argued back. “We still like all the same things-”

“Including each other?” Louis’ head lifted. “You seemed pretty  _ cosy _ with him, I could see you looking at him. You only look at me like that.”

Liam took a moment to register what was being said, then avoided it completely and addressed the subtext.

“Why are you acting like I cheated on you, or something?” he accused. “For one, I didn’t do anything-”

“Yes, because eye-fucking your ex is nothing-”

“- _ AND, second _ , you and I aren’t together,” Liam finished, not allowing Louis’ objection. Louis’ eyes were blazing with a fire that couldn’t be blamed on the alcohol, mouth opening to retort when Harry made his entrance, bottle of water in hand.

“Lou,” he beckoned. “Come on, we should get going.”

Liam followed and pretended he didn’t hear Harry exclude his name even though they were travelling together to literally the exact same place. Liam pretended not to hear Louis crying in the backseat over Niall’s singing (screaming) along to the radio as he drove them home, too.

When they reached home, Niall stumbled, giggling, down to his room and when Liam passed on the way to his own the blonde was unconscious on the end of the bed still fully clothed and not even under the covers yet. Liam rolled his eyes, yet he still couldn’t help but smile as he pulled Niall’s jeans and shoes off and tucked him into bed. 

“You’re so helpless,” he muttered to himself though the intention was directed to Niall, ruffling the bleached fringe as he stood. Liam left the room and closed the door quietly, expecting Louis and Harry to be asleep or at least in bed judging by the silence that had fallen upon the house.

He was wrong.

“I’ve been expecting you,” Louis said quite simply and blunt as Liam walked into the room, not even flinching when the man shot up about three feet in fright. It was such a typical Louis thing to do, to sit on the bed and make himself known with a cliché phrase – although the drunken slurring and lack of cat sort of ruined the effect. Also the fact that Louis in nothing but boxers and a tight fitting blue t-shirt ruined the whole evil villain thing that was meant to go with the line.

“Have you, now?” Liam retorted, not entirely wanting to deal with Louis’ drunken shit right now, preferring to just sleep the day away and sort out their emotional issues in the morning once the alcohol had drained from his blood.

“Mhm,” Louis nodded, getting up from the bed so unsteadily Liam instinctively jumped forward to catch him. He was fine once off the bed, walking straight towards Liam with confidence, sober enough to pass a road-side test. Or maybe that’s just how Liam saw it, as within those few seconds between the bed and pouncing on Liam, Louis got a tad too close to see properly.

Liam let out a noise that sounded a bit like a gasp when Louis was wrapping around him suddenly, mouth on his neck and hands digging into his chest. There were lips along the shell of his ear and Louis’ fingernails dragging along his collarbone and a surrounding heat that he just  _ emitted _ as their bodies pressed together.

“How long were you with him?” Louis whispered harshly against Liam’s ear, moving down to suck lightly against his neck. “Months? Years?”

Shit, they were going there. This wasn’t even jealousy, Liam suspected, this was possession. If Louis wanted something, it was his and Liam didn’t know how to feel about this.

“Two years,” Liam answered, breath caught in his throat. 

“Hm,” Louis practically growled, a toxic green monster neither of them were aware he was capable of biting at his ear. “What have you done with him?”

“Nothing,” Liam felt the words slipping out of him too easily, “We never did anything like-”

“Like we do?” Liam could hear his smugness. Louis had found an upper hand and with his lack of inhibitions he was going to play at it as long as he could, humiliate whoever he wished and however he could. Liam didn’t know if it was his brain or his dick that he was thinking with but honestly, as long as Louis hands kept touching his skin he was okay with whatever happened next.

“Did he ever call you ‘Daddy’?” Louis mumbled, lips brushing over Liam’s skin while his fingers dug into the flesh of his hips. “Huh?”

“U-uh, no...” Liam stumbled, breath hitching. “N-never.”

“Did he ever wear lace?” Louis punctuating his question with a bite below Liam’s collarbone, nipping at the skin. “Did he? Ever ride you like I do in pretty, little panties? Ever kiss his body like you did mine?”

“N-no-”

“What about your birthday?” Louis hissed. “Did he ever do anything special for your birthday, ever piss himself just to please you?”

Liam swallowed, shaking his head slightly and hoping to God that the body on his back  _ did something _ rather than continue to question. He didn’t want to think about Zayn right now, at all, not with Louis draped across him and pushing all his buttons. He knew, somewhere deep in the rational part of his mind, that he was meant to mad and that he was meant to be pushing Louis away and that he was meant to be sorting their feelings out but he  _ couldn’t think _ because even the smell of toothpaste on Louis’ breath was endearing right now and Liam was so completely fucked.

Louis did nothing but giggle like he had some mischievous plan and moved around to drag the front of Liam’s shirt onto the bed. He was mumbling, giggling, “come on, come on, fuck me, _come_ _on_ ,” as he crawled backwards, still pulling on Liam’s shirt and Liam found himself stumbling onto the bed, the words now mumbling onto his skin as Louis became situated under him. His shirt was pulled off and his hands were pushing up underneath Louis’ shirt. Their legs were hooked together, Louis’ lips attached to the space below Liam’s right collarbone, Liam’s fingers pushing into the flesh around Louis’ waist and chest, leaving marks of his own. 

In a flash, Louis bent his knees underneath himself and moved his hands to Liam’s chest to push him up and backwards, taking a moment to clear away the dizziness of the sudden movement before continuing his work of kissing and biting down Liam’s chest.

His hands were grabbing as much of Liam’s skin as he could, pulling at the hard skin and muscle, fingernails dragging. Liam didn’t know what to do other than lie back and let it happen, let Louis do what Louis wanted because he didn’t really know what Louis wanted and he doubted that Louis did either.

Hands were gripping Liam’s waist and frantically pulling at the zipper and button to get them undone, and he could hear the ragged breathing and he could feel Louis desperately rutting against him. Liam was just as helplessly thrusting upwards and neither of them were going to last long at this rate – Liam’s pants weren’t even off yet, and Louis was still fully clothed.

The older of them managed to get Liam’s jeans about halfway down his thighs before looking down and letting out a laugh at himself, pausing to pull off his t-shirt and throw it to some unimportant corner of the room. He shuffled the jeans down, Liam kicking them off easily, and his underwear trailed with them.

Liam couldn’t help himself, cupping the back of Louis’ neck with his hands and kissing him roughly while fumbling with his other hand around the waistband of Louis’ joggers, pulling them down one side at a time. Louis shuffled his legs while keeping the kiss to push his pants down to his ankles and toe them off. 

Now both fully naked, Louis pulled back and shuffled so that he was sitting right on Liam’s hips, rubbing them against each other, clumsy and sultry.

“I was going to dress up for you,” Louis admitted with a sly smirk because he knew it would rile him up, hips rolling. “Nice and pretty and shit, got a pair laid out and all. But Harry helped me get dressed and he thinks I’m sleeping.”

“You make boxers look like Victoria’s Secret, Louis,” Liam responded quickly and breathlessly before he could rethink his sentence. He couldn’t think. It was way too late, or early, to still be awake and between the delicate hands on his chest and the sensation of Louis’ dick rubbing up against his own, he was lost inside his head. 

One of the hands on his chest lifted and Liam looked up to see Louis sucking on his fingers and  _ fuck _ . 

“I’m going to ride you,” Louis mumbled around the digits. “Remind you how good I am, no one else.”

Liam could do nothing but hum an affirmation, feeling more of a passive participant who benefitted from Louis’ jealousy.

Louis lifted himself up, thighs straining as he knelt over Liam’s chest, bringing barely slicked fingers down and pushing one into himself with no adjustment. 

Liam focused on his own heavy breathing as Louis haphazardly prepped himself, hands resting on the older man’s hips and thumbs brushing along his hipbones. Louis had two fingers pushing into himself, whining and whimpering and sighing, and Liam knew that no matter what Louis thought right now, the saliva was going to dry and that they needed lube. He moved to get up and look for it, only Louis cried out and pushed one hand down on Liam’s hips to hold him in place.

“It’s fine,” he insisted.

“Louis-”

“It’s fine!” Louis pouted – and to prove himself, spat into his hand, slicked up Liam’s cock and positioned himself over it, head popping in. 

Liam moaned, letting Louis sink down slowly onto him because it felt slick enough and Louis was so tight and so hot around him, he couldn’t process a coherent enough thought to object. Louis was quiet, swallowing little choked noises as his arse came to rest on Liam’s thighs. 

“You good?” Liam managed to gasp out at least relatively steadily as Louis clenched around him. Louis nodded, strands of his fringe falling in front of his face like the attractive protagonist in a nineties movie, but not really, and Liam suddenly wanted to slap himself for comparing a nineties protagonist to the boy who was literally sitting on his dick right now.

Louis began moving, and Liam knew he’d feel it tomorrow as he felt the drag against his shaft. Louis rose slowly and ungracefully, then fell down again, going up and down until he had a real rhythm and Liam’s hands tightening around his waist. Within no time at all, Louis had more than a rhythm, he had speed, slamming himself down over and over and letting out soft groans with every breath he sucked in.

Liam had one hand on the underside of Louis’ thigh to help keep him going, while he bit into the palm of his other hand to attempt at keeping quiet.

“Fu-uck,” Louis whined, his voice cracking and back arching, hands hitting the sheets to give himself leverage and Liam felt like they were in a porn movie. There was sweat glistening against both of their skin, and Louis’ dick was practically flying up and down with the momentum it’s owner carried, slapping against his stomach every so often and making Louis moan.

Liam sat up, pressing his face into Louis’ chest and moving them so that he was sitting up on his knees and thrusting upwards into the body that had draped itself over him. Louis’ thighs were spread and pressed hotly against his own, slippery with perspiration, and his arms were wrapped tight around Liam’s neck, hands gripping at his hair.

“Louis…” Liam mumbled, like a warning, and Louis pushed him back over, just barely remembering to put his hands out in front of him lest he break Liam’s nose with his sternum as they fell. Liam’s legs were still raised at the knee from kneeling, and Louis felt the soft hair on his thighs rub against his skin as he continued riding, more grinding now than bouncing.

“Are you gonna come?” he teased, grin across his face. Liam nodded, arm draping across his eyes and legs falling as he strained to refrain from his orgasm.

Louis pulled off him, giggling, and took Liam’s cock into his hands, jerking it off quick and rough until Liam came with a shout all over his own torso.

Somewhere between the hazy, white feeling that washed through his blood, Liam almost missed Louis’ low and long moan, the splash that added to the mess on Liam’s stomach. He registered the sounds but didn’t process what they meant, and he felt something on his skin but couldn’t differentiate between Louis’ and his own. He didn’t register the shift in weight on his legs, the lift and the return.

Liam finally cleared his head, snapped back to reality by the click of a phone camera-shutter noise. Eyes blinking open groggily, he found Louis still sitting on his chest, phone in hands and thumbs tapping rapidly. It wasn’t Louis’ phone either, it was Liam’s. When the hell did Louis even get his phone, wasn’t it-

In his pants, that were sitting at the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Liam panted, and Louis just bit his lip with a cocky smirk underneath the teeth.

“Just letting Zayn know who you belong to,” he replied, and Liam’s jaw dropped.

“ _ Louis _ -”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, your face isn’t in it, neither’s mine-”

“That’s not the point!!” Liam brought his hands up to his face, trying so hard to be mad but failing awfully at Louis’ little cackles because honestly Liam could find a way to let Louis get away with murder if he so much as giggled whilst doing it.

“Just let me see it,” he held out a hand and Louis held up one finger as he hit send,  _ then _ reluctantly handed the device over.

Liam groaned, loudly, muttering an “OH  _ GOD _ ,” as he saw the photo and caption and the little ‘read’ sign below the message. Louis had taken quite a flattering shot of the trail of hickeys, Liam’s softening cock and the splatters of cum up his chest, but had focused the shot quite artistically on his own still relatively hard dick. The message was a pretty straight forward, “ **this is how I make him cum haha consider him off limits >;) bye fucker – l.t (liam’s bitch)** ” and Liam had never wanted more than to crawl into a hole and die. 

“I can’t fucking believe you,” he mumbled as Louis climbed off, wincing at the strain that spreading his thighs put on his hole as he lay down carelessly by Liam’s side. “You actually have no boundaries at all.”

“Darling, hush, I’m drunk and that was good and you have to shush now,” Louis said in a very serious manner, tapping his index finger against Liam’s nose, plucking the phone from his grip and tossing it onto the bedside table. “Go to sleep.”

“We have to clean up.”

Louis rolled his eyes and wiped Liam’s chest off with the sheet over the comforter on the bed, despite Liam’s disgusted groan. 

“There, good enough, now go to sleep,” he ordered, cuddling into the warmth of Liam’s body with his arms curled between them and smirk still paying on his lips. Liam groaned as he threw an arm over Louis’ body and rested it protectively along the curve of his waist.

“Jesus, Lou, that’s the second time you’ve done that you nasty-”

“Shh!”

 

Liam woke up about halfway through the night to some sort of wet, suckling sensation on his collarbones and chest, but was too tired to care, and fell asleep before he could even register that Louis was marking him, again.


	15. I Want You To Want Me Too (NOT SMUT)

“Good morning,” Liam chuckled as Louis’ eyes blinked awake, taking in his surroundings. “His Royal Highness is awake?”

Louis squinted, frowning at Liam. 

“What?” his voice, like usual of the mornings, was crackly and breathy. “Why am I...? What?”

Liam chuckled and ran his thumb softly along Louis’ forehead as he brushed his fringe aside.

“I was just looking at the assortment of hickeys on my chest and I noticed this one here kind of looks like a crown,” Liam giggled and pointed to a blemish just below his collar — right above where Louis’ head was. “It seemed fitting.”

“Assort-...” Louis sat up to take a better look at Liam’s chest and gasped, covering his mouth with one hand.

“Shit, Liam,” he looked up, eyes widened. “I’m so sorry,  _ shit _ .”

Liam laughed, wrapping his arms around Louis’ back and pulling him back down. 

“It’s fine, no matter how much worse it gets further down, these will fade. Unlike the picture you took and sent to my ex,” he grinned, finding this quite amusing, as Louis groaned in embarrassment.

“You have to go to work with all of these, Li,” he mumbled onto Liam’s collarbone, right above one of the blemishes. “I’m so sorry, for these and sending... that...”

So maybe Louis was a little less sorry about the whole ‘sending a nude to Liam’s ex’ thing than he should have been.

Liam shook his head. “All except one are covered up by my clothes, it will be okay. And, he’s generally a nice guy so he probably won’t send it around or anything, I guess. Can you walk, by the way?”

“What?” Louis frowned, shifting his rear end a little. “What do you mean?”

Like, his arse hurt, a lot, but he hadn’t considered not being able to walk. Something like that hadn’t happened (well, pre Liam) since he was seventeen.

“Well,” Liam smirked. “I mean... You were pretty hell bent on ruining yourself rather than see me with another human being.”

Louis fiddled with his fingers and chewed on his bottom lip.

“Oops?” he giggled, and Liam grinned.

“So... maybe we  _ do _ need to talk about how casual or exclusive this is?” he suggested. Louis sighed, leaning down to rest his forehead on Liam’s chest.

“Can we not?” he whined. “I was drunk, this is a monogamous society, male jealousy is an instinct, fucking is an intimate thing, y’know… it’s actually not that big of a deal.”

And Liam almost kind of felt cold, and crumbly, like he could break at any minute. He was so elated before, because maybe he and Louis could try for something and he thought that Louis felt something for him but apparently he thought wrong. Even if Louis did feel something, he was trying to hide it. He didn’t want that kind of relationship with Liam.

Louis got up after a minute or two to shower, change and go out, leaving Liam cold and questioning everything.

Liam felt numb as he stumbled down the hall to the bathroom, stopped by Niall who had the most worried and shocked expression Liam thought imaginable, fingers lightly pushing at Liam’s shoulder as he stared blatantly at the array of marks.

“Shit,” was all he said and Liam just nodded.

“I know,” and with that he attempted to walk away until he heard Niall’s gasp. A sinking feeling, deeper than before, because if it was his back then Louis scratched him up a little and Liam wanted the least amount of marks on him as he could.

“Is it bad?” he asked, wincing in preparation for the worst, only it was worse than he thought. He didn’t even remember Louis getting at his back last night, it must have been when they were kissing or when he knelt up to thrust into him.

“L-Liam,” Niall stuttered a little, giving up on words and dragging him into the bathroom. They entered, and Niall manoeuvred him so that Liam’s back was facing the bathroom mirror, then handed him his phone with the front camera on so that he could see the reflection.

“Shit,” Liam swore.

“Yeah.”

“ _ Shit _ .”

“ _ Yeah _ .”

“I didn’t think fingernails could do that…”

“No, me neither…”

There were deep, red lines criss-crossing all over his back, and-

“Oh, Jesus, that’s blood,” Niall remarked, bring up a finger to push away the dried blot clot at the top of Liam’s spine, wincing when it started bleeding again. “Sorry, mate…”

The blonde swiped a tissue quickly and wet it under the tap a tad before pressing it against the miniscule cut.

“So, um…” Niall coughed. “Rough night? Get funky?”

Liam rolled his eyes, really not in the mood to talk about Louis. “No, this was just a bit of claiming in the middle of shit-show one and shit-show two. Less ‘getting funky’ and more of a fun ad-break between the screaming at me to get away and the ‘ _ I’m sorry but it’s not working out’ _ .”

“Oh,” Niall made a face, patting Liam’s cheek. “Your life sucks and I feel sorry for your workmates. Gotta deal with grumpy Li-”“

“I don’t have work today,” Liam shook his head. Niall’s lips dropped into a little ‘o’ of understand before it hit him.

“So, you’ll home all day with…”

“Louis,” Liam finished. “Yeah.”

Niall said nothing for a few moments, processing everything he had been told, before suddenly Liam had a face of blonde hair and a pair of thin, warm arms wrapping around him. And, he didn’t think a hug was what he needed, but without even thinking he found himself hugging back and not letting go, letting out shaky breaths to steady himself against Niall’s shoulder.

“I can stay home, if you want, we can go do something…” Niall offered. “I wasn’t going to do that much toda-”

“No,” Liam shook his head, cutting over Niall. “No, Ni, you have things to do. I’ll probably just catch up on paperwork or go out today, just by myself.”

“You’re sure?” the blonde pulled back, looking Liam in the eye.

“I’m sure,” the brunette responded, smiling. “Need a little time just for me, right?”

 

Liam didn’t need to go out because Louis stayed away until the sun went down, running off when Liam and Niall were in the middle of breakfast, briefly explaining that he had to pick some things up, see some people and had to duck in to work for something so he would be out all day.

Liam noticed an Instagram post about the cup of tea Louis had picked up for himself and pretended to believe that he was at a coffee shop meeting up with the ‘people’ he mentioned that morning.

Louis avoided him for the next few days, too, just the same as Liam avoiding him. Liam got up to date with his paperwork, even worked a little bit ahead in everything he knew he had to do. He re-organized his desk, twice, and reached a new high score on some Flappy Bird remake in his spare time, and Louis continued ignoring him.

 

“Hey.”

This wasn’t meant to happen. As far as Liam was aware, Louis was  _ working _ . Louis was meant to be injecting vaccines and soothing screaming kids and measuring people’s height and weight for their patient info. Or, you know, ignoring Liam.

But for some reason, he wasn’t measuring or soothing kids or fucking around with needles, he was standing next to Liam’s desk with a smirk, still in uniform. Not, you know,  _ ignoring Liam _ .

Liam’s mouth dropped a little. He had been joking within the safe confines of his own mind when he thought Louis would come to his work for a fuck, he didn’t think it would  _ actually  _ happen, especially not now in the middle of whatever was happening between them.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, standing up and lightly grabbing Louis’ arms to pull him off to somewhere more private. Or at least somewhere Janice Hobbs wasn’t staring blatantly at them. 

Louis held up a hand and stopped him. 

“Calm down, I’m here because your break starts in about thirty seconds, and I’m finished for today,” Louis explained calmly. “Do you want to go get lunch?”

As if on cue the clock on the wall ticked over and half of the occupants of the general area all got up for their break. Liam chuckled awkwardly and relaxed back onto one hip while Louis grinned, watching the people around them leave.

“Alright,” Liam nodded, grabbing his wallet and shutting his laptop, “Let’s get lunch.”

 

Louis didn’t say anything about the fact that they were meant to be ignoring each other, and Liam didn’t say anything about the fact that halfway to their destination Louis wrapped their fingers together with his eyes straight ahead.

 

It was still tense, when they got lunch. They didn’t say anything and Louis barely looked at him. 

Louis walked with Liam back to work and sent him off with a small wave that felt like an apology but it wasn’t. 

 

When Liam got home after work that night, the first thing he heard was a song from ‘Voodoo Lounge’ was blasting from what was presumably Harry’s room because he listened to that album when he was last-minute studying and also because no one else liked the Stones.

The next thing he heard was Niall’s voice, “Louis’ in your room, but Harry has a huge test tomorrow and he’s this close to tears about it so be quiet if you’re gonna fuck,” the clink of a mug in the sink and short splashes of left-over coffee going down the drain.

“Louis’ what?” Liam frowned, looking over at Niall who was rubbing his eyes in the kitchen.

“Louis’ in your room, I have been told to tell you he wants to talk to you,” he repeated, adding new information that probably seemed unnecessary to Niall but meant everything to Liam. “But seriously, please, if not for me then for Harry,  _ please _ be quiet.”

“We’re not going to have sex,” Liam rolled his eyes, putting his belongings down lightly on the end of the couch. Niall thanked him quietly, and when nothing more was said, Liam moved down the hall and head straight for his bedroom.

True to Niall’s word, Louis was sitting right in the middle of his bed, clad in grey joggers and his beloved band t-shirt from the last concert he went to (the Fray, who would have guessed) when he was seventeen that fit tightly around his now-expanded torso. His legs were crossed under him, and his face was solemn with a dash of hope when Liam opened the door.

“Hi,” Liam greeted, not knowing what else to say. Louis breathed out a soft smile.

“Hey...”

A breath caught in a throat and heart beating to the music in the room next door.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said quietly, looking at his hands as he twisted and turned his fingers. “For the other day, and _that_ _night_ , and all that… and for sending the picture to Zayn. And just kind of everything.”

Liam said nothing, just sort of swallowed dryly and sat cautiously on the bed. It was awkward and it was tense and it wasn’t that his words were stuck, it was that he didn’t know what to say.

“Why?” was what came out. “Why did you get so mad about me and Zayn? I thought-”

He stopped himself for a moment to debate the necessity of the sentence, but it slipped out without his permission anyway.

“I thought it meant something, when you got possessive, I thought you meant it.”

“I did,” Louis whispered, voice too soft and strained to be raised any higher.

“Then why did you leave? Why did you  _ say _ it meant nothing?” Liam’s hands were shaking and Louis wouldn’t answer, just swallowed and stared at his hands. “Was it-”

“It wasn’t you,” Louis cut in over, knowing exactly what Liam was thinking and that alone was enough to make him a little shaky. “I didn’t leave because I didn’t want you, I left because I got scared.”

Liam sat down on the carpet, running his fingertips over the texture of it in an attempt to calm himself. Louis let out a long, shaky breath and reattempted explaining himself.

“You scare the hell out of me, Liam,” he admitted. “You do.”

“How?”

“Because you’re-” Louis stumbled. “You’re not bad, you’re nice, and you treat me nice, and you keep making my bloody stomach do a little flippy thing and I don’t appreciate it!”

Liam tried not to laugh, he really did, but he couldn’t fight back the giggle that escaped and the disbelieving laughter.

“A ‘little flippy thing’?” he mocked, hiding his mouth with his hand and struggling to remain serious.

“ _ Liam _ , I am trying very, very hard here,” Louis looked livid with humiliation and agitation, “Please, just, focus.”

Liam coughed, covering the rest of his amusement and waved a hand around, face setting and throat tight. Louis looked anxious, fidgeting around on the bed and fiddling with his thumbs.

“Alright…” the younger nodded, feeling something like anger but mostly hurt bubble up through him as Louis sat and twiddled his thumbs, nervous and tense. “You have feelings for me. Fantastic.”

Louis’ face fell and eyebrows raised. “Excuse me?”

“You think a half-arsed apology and telling me your stomach does ‘ _ a flippy thing’ _ when I’m around is enough to change the fact that you  _ one _ ,” he ticked off a list with his fingers, “Screamed at me to never touch you again when you were drunk;  _ two _ , made me feel like you finally felt the same way as I did that night you were drunk;  _ three _ , sent a picture of our  _ dicks _ and our  _ come _ to my ex-boyfriend who I was trying to fix my friendship with, and  _ four _ , walked out on me when I said I wanted to talk about becoming something more than whatever the hell this is?” 

Louis looked like he was going to throw up. 

“I want to, I don’t know, to be with you or whatever you want,” Liam sighed into his hands. “But you can’t expect me to be so head over heels to just  _ forget _ that.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispered into his lap.

“I said sorry wasn’t enough-”

“And I said I’m  _ sorry _ ,” Louis repeated harder, looking up. “I know it’s not enough, but it’s all I can really do right now. I’m sorry for screaming at you, I didn’t know I did that. I’m sorry for getting possessive over you, and I’m sorry for sending what I did to Zayn I know I shouldn’t have done it and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for getting scared and walking out, I’m  _ sorry _ , okay? My brain is  _ fucked _ and I panicked, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have,  _ I know _ , I should have stayed but I can’t go back and change it now, this is me trying to  _ fix _ that!”

The room felt like something had snapped, like the tension had strung too tight and too much and was punctured, or exploded, something more violent, and was leaking out slowly around the room.

“So, what?” Liam bit his lip a little between his sentences, hand coming to rest below his nose awkwardly. “Is this where you say that you want me, or us, or whatever, or is this where we go back to what we were or…?”

There was a silence that wrapped itself around the whole room and everything in it, no sounds but hearts beating, Mick Jagger’s muffled voice floating through the wall and Liam’s fingernails against the thread-count. 

“I’d like to think more along the lines of, um…” Louis started, slowly, gaze slowly raising to meet Liam’s. “Y’know, keeping with our ‘theme’, that this is where you fuck me really against a wall to get all of these  _ feelings _ out… and then… we, like, um, go to sleep and when we wake up we don’t leave… and then in a few days we go on a date somewhere and pretend that’s what we’ve really been doing this whole time…”

Louis’ gaze had fallen and he wouldn’t look Liam in the eye, but he could still hear the movement of Liam rising from his position on the floor.

“I’m just really sorry,” Louis sounded fragile, voice not coming above a whisper. “And I get it if you just want to end this where it is, um… and, um… yeah.”

“Yeah…” Liam shrugged, sitting down on the bed softly, Louis’ eyes wide and whipping to his at the answer. “Or no… I think I’d really like what you suggested, I mean, with the whole not leaving in the morning and the date thing… And you know, no more of the pretending to just be friends thing…”

Louis softened, relief visible and small smile pushing its way up the corners of his lips, hands reaching out for any part of Liam they could get, ending up cupping his jaw with one and holding onto his forearm with the other. Liam had a firm yet gentle grip on Louis’ arms, one bicep and one elbow, and without even thinking about it he leant forward and kissed him.

It was storybook, it was cliché, there was an action rewarded with response and they slid from their first proper kiss to Louis accidentally tucked between two pillows as he fell down onto his back, making out on the bed, slow and lazy. Or maybe it was only that perfect in Liam’s head, but he didn’t particularly care at that point because if Louis was going to kiss him back then Liam wasn’t going to question it.

Louis’ hands were behind Liam’s head, and Liam’s arms bracketing Louis’ ribs, heads tilting, tongues rolling. Naturally, a thigh came to sit between Liam’s thighs and he made a grunting noise and pulled away with a soft, wet parting of their lips.

“I promised Niall we wouldn’t have sex,” he whispered softly, like a secret, and Louis let out a bark of laughter, pouting.

“But you said…” he whined, eliciting a giddy smile.

“I promised,” Liam pressed his lips against the side of Louis’ mouth just because he could and he would because  _ fuck _ he wanted everything he was given from this man. “For Harry.”

“Okay, that’s fair,” Louis cast a look to the wall, right where Harry’s bedroom joined. “The King of Prioritizing in there has already yelled at me twice, I think we’ll spare him the distraction.”

Liam chuckled against Louis’ shoulder, unable to contain his grin as he kissed along the collar. Louis moaned a little, the noise turning to a whine.

“No,” he pouted, “Stop. We just said we wouldn’t do anything, don’t tempt me.”

Liam laughed, properly laughed, and rolled over, pulling Louis half over the top of him.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, fingers coming up to play with the hair behind Louis’ ears. Blue eyes tilted and narrowed slightly, puzzled.

“For what?” he asked, fingers trailing little patterns on Liam’s cheeks. 

“Just,” Liam shook his head. “Just, thank you…”

Louis smiled, letting his head drop down onto Liam’s shoulder before he spoke again.

“Hey, Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“If you’re so thankful, would you be the one who gets up to turn the light off?”


	16. Liam and Louis the Honeymooners

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, eyes looking over the couple on the adjacent couch. “I almost miss when you hated each other, right now.”

Niall laughed from where he stood by the fridge, back facing them but ears still listening in. It was a rare moment that all four housemates were at home and technically watching a film together, Harry reading for his class, Louis napping (or, trying to) in Liam’s lap while Liam played with his hair and his fingers, and Niall was currently getting a drink from the fridge.

“I agree!” he chirped, holding out a hand to be seen. Liam frowned and tightened his arm around Louis, assuming Harry meant just the few previous days. 

“What are you talking about?” he pouted, why would Harry have liked that, it was awful, the house even felt awful then, or was that just Liam?

“Like,” the youngest held out a hand in gesture, “Remember when Louis first moved in, and you two were at each other’s throats every day?”

_ Oh _ .

Niall was cackling as he walked back over and reclaimed his seat, pointing out a finger at Louis who was stirring, still awake but attempting not to be.

“ _ He _ was the worst, then,” the blonde chuckled. “Like, Liam was annoying when they fought but Louis  _ always _ started whatever they were screamin’ about, remember? I just kept thinking ‘who the hell has Harry brought into this house?’”

Liam giggled despite himself while Harry and Niall laughed, smiling down at Louis, who’s left eye had just cracked open ever so slightly, just so he could send Liam a look that blatantly read ‘make them shut up’. Liam just grinned and let Harry and Niall continue to reminisce ‘the good old days’, doing nothing but giggle when Louis huffed and whined, kicking out a foot to attempt and hit at least one of them.

“That’s not gonna work, babe,” Liam chuckled, and before he could even realise he had said it Niall and Harry were already mocking his accent and tone, with an amusing duet of, “that’s not gonna work,  _ BABE!” _ and laughing to each other.

Liam glared and Louis just reached up to pat his cheek incredibly un-sympathetically. 

Later, the movie finished though none of them were really paying all that much attention to it, and Liam practically carried Louis off to his bedroom. Louis wasn’t even sleepy, he was mostly just being a nuisance. 

“You know what I’m thinking about?” Louis mumbled against Liam’s shoulder once the door had been closed.

“How guilty you are for making me carry you down the hall?”

“No,” Louis smirked. “I’m thinking about how easy it was for you to carry me… and about how we didn’t get to do the whole fucking me against a wall thing.”

It was a simple affair, Louis screaming into Liam’s hand that was clamped around his mouth in attempt to keep relatively quiet while his back was rubbed raw against the wall and every muscle in Liam’s body trembled with exertion of effort until they came hard in tandem and Liam let them slump slowly to the floor, where they went for round two with Louis bouncing on Liam’s cock.

At some point in the night they did make it to the bed, where Liam buried Louis’ dick in his throat and made him scream as he orgasmed for the third time in one night, laughing to himself when Louis promptly passed out before Liam had even moved from in between his legs.

 

“Come on, Louis, get up,” Harry tapped his feet against Louis’ arm that was dangling off the edge of the bed, ignoring Liam’s stirring. “We were going out today, remember?”

“Mhm,” Louis mumbled against the pillow. “I’ll be up in five.”

“No,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I know you, you won’t be up in five. Get up now and shower.”

Liam chuckled as he listened to the two of them bicker, blinking his eyes open and peering at Harry.

“It’s alright, I’ll get him up, you can go get dressed.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and left the room with a nod, and calling out to Louis that they had promised a long time ago that dates with friends would never be overruled by boys, and that he wasn’t about to let that happen now.

Liam thought it was kind of cute, if he’s honest, how protective Harry was. Or, both were, he should say. It was hard to forget the image of Louis tearing up and down the apartment having very strong words over the phone to an old lecturer of Harry’s that had made him cry. And then later with the boy that put Harry into an emotional enough state to cry during a lecture.

Louis pushed his face back into the pillows and groaned when Liam pushed at his shoulder.

“Get up.”

“No,” he whined. 

It took a bit but Liam eventually managed to push Louis out of bed, the older obtaining a betrayed expression.

“ _ Liam _ ,” he gasped in disbelief, head popping up over the edge of the bed. “You are meant to be on my side, Payne.”

“You heard him,” Liam chuckled, turning over and burying himself in the covers. “Best friends come before boys, Louis, even if they make you come three times a night.”

 

Louis did get dressed after he was pushed out of bed, though not without being a complete and utter tease as he went (example, purposefully dropping every item of clothing he pulled out, and putting his younger days of gymnastics to good use by bending over with straight legs to pick them up), always the one to make life hell for whoever went against what Louis wanted. He was showered and dressed and in the car with Harry on the way to the cinema, because they had a coinciding day off (Sunday, and Harry insisted he had no work or study to do for that one day), and currently they were discussing where they could go to get lunch after the film.

“We could always go to the shopping centre right across the road,” the younger suggested, waving a hand about. “I mean, it is right there.”

“Oh, um,” Louis bit his lip as Harry came to a stop at the red light. “I’m… not allowed to go there.”

Harry frowned, eyes staying on the road. “What do you mean you’re not allowed to go there?”

“I mean, um,” Louis coughed awkwardly. “I got banned from there, for six months. Public indecency.”

Harry’s eyes widened, jaw dropping and face paling, just as the light went green. He shocked himself out of it a little and drove forward, eyes jumping between where he was driving and Louis’ face.

“You-  _ what??” _ he shrieked. “When did this happen? What the hell did you do?!”

“Alright, chill out, Harry,” Louis held up his hands. “I just… Liam and I, uh… may or may not have, um…”

“Oh my God,” Harry sneered as he realised what Louis was saying. “Where?”

“In the men’s room.”

“Fucking hell,” Harry muttered, rubbing his temples. He snorted as the hilarity of the situation dawned on him, chuckles falling out of his throat and in no time at all the both of them were laughing hard enough for Louis to have tears in his eyes because it was something so ridiculously stupid, and utterly  _ Louis _ that Harry felt he should have seen it coming.

“Oh, God,” Harry wheezed, pulling to a stop in front of the cinema. “Tell me what Liam’s face was like when you got caught.”

“Oh, I didn’t see it when we got caught,” Louis giggled. “But, Haz, you should have seen it when we were told that we were banned, he looked like a kid in trouble with his Mum or something!”

Harry was still giggling even during the trailers before the film, Louis elbowing him hard and making him promise not to tell Liam what Louis had said.

 

Liam had been thinking, throughout the day, about something. A query, a brief thought that was now bugging him.

It was unspoken, but he and Louis had originally started doing  _ what they were doing _ to live out kinks that they otherwise would not be able to do with strangers or partners because it was  _ weird _ for lack of better word.

But now they were a couple.

Liam was pondering this while lying in the bed looking up at the ceiling, hand absentmindedly brushing at Louis’ lower back.

“So, we’re still going to have kinky sex right?”

Louis laughed at the suddenness of the question, its lack of expectance, and moved the pillows around to get more comfortable.

“Liam, love, I’m so sorry I have to tell you this, but the kinky sex is all I’m in this relationship for.”


	17. Louis the Gambler

“You’re a very noisy person, you know?”

“I know, I’ve been told several times,” Louis grinned. “By our roommates even.”

Liam scoffed. “I don’t just mean in bed, donut. I mean you don’t ever shut up.”

“I know how to shut up, thank you. I choose not to.”

“Why?” Liam’s tone sounded exasperated.

Louis just shot him a shit eating grin. “Because we all know that every word out of my mouth is pure gold, Liam Payne, pure fucking gold. I’m doing everyone could just by speaking to them.”

Liam scoffed, and Louis pushed at his shoulder with a lazy, ‘it’s true!’ but Liam wasn’t really listening anymore. Liam had an idea.

“How about a little bet?”

He could practically feel Louis’ interest perk, going from sleepy and soft to attentive and slightly more rigid.

“A bet?” he tilted his head, one eyebrow raised

“A harmless, little wager,” Liam smirked, pushing Louis’ hair aside. “If you can go a certain amount of time, only speaking when spoken to and no noise during sex... I don’t know, what would you like to do?”

Louis bit his lip and thought it over a bit.

“Why don’t we try out some of the toys under my bed?”

Liam’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

“You have- why haven’t we used them before??” he whined and Louis laughed into his hands.

“Never mind that!” he giggled, slapping lightly at Liam’s chest as the younger attempted to lean over the side of the bed to check. “Is that a good enough reward?”

Liam lay back down and pretended to think it over.

“Alright,” he nodded. “Five days of no noise and we’ll-”

“Five days?!”

“Five.”

“Nuh-uh, no,” Louis shook his head. “I’m not shutting up for a whole five days just for a piece of  _ plastic _ .”

There was a pause of silence before Louis added a quick, “Bring it down to two.”

“Four.”

“ _ TWO _ .”

“Three.”

“Two!”

“ _ Three _ .”

Louis made a noise and looked up at Liam with a pout.

“I’m not budging from three, Lou,” the younger smirked at him. “Unless you think you can’t make it, that you’re too weak or something.”

Louis glared. “I know what you’re doing and it’s still working. Fine! Three days!”

Liam held out his pinkie and though Louis rolled his eyes, he linked it anyway. They both got comfy again under the sheets before Louis spoke —  _ again _ .

“And if I don’t make it?”

“I’ll figure something out.”

Liam grinned into the line of Louis’ hair. He had something in mind.


	18. What A Little Tease

It came undone when Harry found out, and purposefully began an argument with Niall about Spider-Man being boring and overrated while Louis was  _ right there _ trying to  _ work _ , but excluded Louis from the conversation. It was a small, relatively unimportant argument that had no real controversy, but Louis had always struggled to hold his tongue and here Harry was blatantly  _ lying _ and-

“Ugh, don’t even bring up the casting,” Harry smirked, though Louis couldn’t see. “That was almost as bad a decision as casting Sebastian Stan as the-”

“ _ HARRY EDWARD STYLES _ SAY ANOTHER  _ FUCKING BAD WORD _ ABOUT-”

The room stood in dead silence as Louis realised his mistake mid-sentence, shrieking suddenly and clamping a hand over his mouth. Harry chuckled evilly and pulled out his phone to text Liam while Niall kind of stood there in confusion.

“No, no!” Louis cried, grappling for Harry’s phone while the inked noodle arms kept it out of his reach. “Please! No, Harry, please! You are meant to be my  _ best friend _ , on  _ my _ side!!”

Harry just giggled away as he sent the text to Liam, reading very clearly,

**_H_ ** _ : broke him ;P _

 

Liam was grinning like the cat who got the cream  _ and  _ the damn canary when he walked in the door that night. Louis was sulking by himself in the kitchen, arms crossed and bottom lip protruding, while Harry studied on the couch, Niall having already left for work.

“Dirty fucking tactics,” Louis spoke before anyone else could, eyeing Liam and Harry sharply. “Both of you.”

“What broke him?” Liam smirked, question directed to Harry and completely ignoring Louis, which only made him huffier. Harry bit his tongue through his smile.

“I insulted Sebastian Stan,” he chuckled, Liam rolling his eyes as Louis cut over them both,

“No man will ever compare to Sebastian Stan.”

“Even me?” Liam placed a hand against his chest, feigning hurt. Louis cast a glance over his shoulder at Liam, stink eye not even lessening, before sticking his nose in the air and turning back with a huff.

“Even you. You know why? Because Sebastian fucking Stan wouldn’t betray or manipulate me like this.”

“That’s because he doesn’t know you exist,” Harry pointed out from the couch.

“Thus his appeal,” Louis scowled back, lip curling. “He can’t hurt me if he doesn’t know me, can he, traitor?”

Harry rolled his eyes, giggling under his breath all the while and gathered his things. Show-casing how talented a student he was, Louis and Liam remained in a faux-tense silence while Harry piled his books and laptop neatly atop one another cradled in his left arm.

“There’s a twenty-four hour diner around the corner,” he announced, heading to the door with his coat hanging off one shoulder and free arm reaching for his keys. “I’m going to go study there, probably crash anywhere other than here for the night. Niall’s home at three, remember. Happy fucking.”

The sound of the door closing was loud and ominous in Louis’ ears – he almost wanted to get metaphorical about how its closing and Harry’s leaving signified how his best friend betrayed him, but to be honest it wasn’t all that important of an event. Louis’ dignity was just chipped. But it was Harry’s fault, so.

“So, you lost,” Liam stated as if it weren’t obvious. The air was growing thick, much like other things. Louis licked his lip a little, still facing away.

“Yeah…” he bit back a cheeky grin. “Are you going to punish me, Daddy?”

Liam’s eyes raked over Louis’ form, up and down.

“Define ‘punishment’?”

Louis’ heart fluttered and skin thrummed with excitement. Liam had never said what he had ‘thought up’, it could literally be anything. Louis had assumed, or thought, more fantasised about Liam taking on the Daddy role and punishing his Baby for not keeping his trap shut, but the smirk and the tone and the behaviour Liam was exhibiting did not appear to be of that fantasy. 

Louis had no idea what he was in for, and something about that made everything so much better.

Liam walked forward, making his way into the kitchen and facing Louis, hands settling on Louis’ hips.

Liam knew exactly what he was about to do, and had been thinking about it for quite some time.

He had watched Louis so carefully, had watched how close he could get without even being touched and Liam had been wondering for a while about how worked up Louis got. He could be sure of that time, not too long ago, he could be sure that if he had just spoken a little longer that maybe Louis might have come  _ untouched _ -untouched. 

Tonight, he was going to put his theory to the test.

“Go into your bedroom,” Liam whispered to the space right behind Louis’ ear, grabbing at the flesh on his hips and trailing his hands down to the soft roundness of Louis’ arse. “Get undressed. Do whatever you want while you wait or me, but don’t come.”

Louis giggled to himself and left the kitchen swiftly to do as planned.

Liam waited for a pause as he watched Louis leave, gave the man just enough time to just undressed, before making his way to the door. Standing there watching was not as creepy as it sounded, not in context.

Liam made it to the door in time to find Louis lying on his back on the bed, completely naked and pumping his hand over his dick slow and smooth.

A soft sigh fell from Louis’ lips as his hand dragged over his cock, feet planted into the mattress, his other hand pushing at prodding at his hole and forcing himself to feeling the pressure deep inside even without his finger pressing in. He didn’t even realise the noises he was making, and he certainly didn’t realise Liam was stepping into the room.

“Well, this is a pretty sight to see,” the voice startled Louis, but his hands didn’t move away. When he realised it was Liam in the room a split second after his initial alarm, Louis smirked and continued his ministrations.

“You’re welcome,” he replied cheekily, watching with lust and want as Liam stripped off his shirt and shoes and socks, but left his pants on, only unbuckling the belt. 

Liam stood over where Louis’ head lay casually, unzipping his pants. 

“Baby,” Liam hummed, gesturing to his cock that was now being pulled from his boxers, not needing to say another word. 

Louis was immediately sitting up, on his knees and resting on his haunches as he took Liam’s cock in one hand.

Louis’ hand brisked over Liam’s shaft, jerking him off to full hardness – or, more aptly, as hard as Louis had the patience to bring him to by hand – before letting his tongue sit against the slit of Liam’s exposed tip. He was looking up, right at Liam, waiting for the sensitivity and simultaneous, conflicting lack of action to become too much for him. Waiting for him to thrust forward into Louis’ open mouth, pushing along his tongue.

Which he didn’t not do.

Louis, disappointed but not disenchanted, wrapped his lips around the head and pushed down, taking Liam in, inch by inch, and pulling back when it got too much. His tongue lay flat against the underside, and constant pressure that wrapped and swirled as he pulled off.

Liam groaned, hands unconsciously finding Louis’ head, wanting to force him back down but having just enough restraint to tug at his hair instead.

Louis continued his bobbing and swirling, sucking at Liam’s dick eagerly. After all, what was to follow was essentially punishment, and if he could lessen that by giving Liam the best blowjob of his life then everybody won.

He didn’t know how long he was sucking Liam’s cock for, but his jaw was beginning to ache with discomfort and his lungs ached similarly for easier breathing, by the time Liam showed signs of nearing orgasm.

It was just as Liam’s whole body was tensing, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open, when Liam suddenly pulled Louis back, abruptly cutting off his own relief. But before Louis could even process what had happened, he was being pushed back down onto the bed, Liam’s mouth already attached to his collar, hands wandering down his sides.

Liam’s right hand finds Louis’ dick, slowly wrapping around the girth and tugging at it, while his other hand steadies them both. His mouth migrated slowly downwards, though Liam’s lips never left Louis’ body properly, always trailing along at the lightest points on contact and sucking bruises at the deepest.

His hand is a constant pressure, and his mouth is finding all of Louis’ favourite places, the ones that get him the most excited and eager. His body feels light and heated, like a globe left on for a couple hours. He’s failing to see how this could be punishment, because Louis fucking loves every minute of this.

Liam’s mouth comes off his skin for a moment, the younger man’s body shuffling between Louis’s thighs and then it returns on his dick and Louis is very, very happy with what is going on here.

He can feel it, all too quickly, he can feel the warmth behind his belly increasing to explosive temperatures, something elastic in his groin stretching and stretching and winding around a coil, poised to snap.

“Liam,” Louis breathed, whines escaping to bracket his words. “Daddy, I’m gonna come…”

Liam hummed around his cock, swallowing down a little further before coming back up, and down, and up, and down. His hands were moulding the skin and muscle of Louis’ thighs, pushing and stretching his arse as he went.

Louis’ voice got higher, moans louder and airier all at once and-

Liam pulled off, stepping away from Louis and off the bed completely.

Louis let out a confused and disappointed whine before he even realised what was happening. Why wasn’t Liam touching him?

“Okay, Baby, you stay here while I go make a cup of tea. Don’t touch yourself, and don’t you dare come.”

_ Oh _ . 

Louis gets it, suddenly, and he’s pissed.

Liam leaves the room, then, belt and trousers unbuckled but dick tucked back in visibly straining against its sexless confine. Louis could sympathise. 

Louis didn’t know whether to feel excited, betrayed, offended, confused, curious or more excited as he heard the kettle actually going. Liam was actually making tea, it wasn’t a rouse or an excuse to waste a little bit of time – Liam was actually leaving him alone for the entire amount of time it would take not only to make but also to drink the tea.

Oh, Louis was so pissed.

Louis sat on the bed, stuck in shock and disbelief and not even able to process the thought of touching himself – disobeying Liam – because listening out to Liam in the kitchen was completely consumed his thoughts. He heard the kettle boil and pour and he felt like he was almost ready to choke the air right out of Liam. 

Only, Liam walked into the room, cup of tea in hand just like he had said (destroying the little part of Louis that thought ‘no, no, he’s bluffing’) and smiled like nothing was out of the ordinary, Louis blinking at him. 

“Did you want tea, Baby?”

Louis glowered. It had been a statement of control before, both self and also the control he asserted over Louis – but now Liam was just  _ playing _ . 

Liam smiled gently, like he knew exactly what Louis was thinking, and put the tea down on the dresser.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised, crawling back to the bed and cupping Louis’ jaw with one hand. “Where were we?”

“I was about to come?” Louis replied in the sassiest, snarkiest way he could manage, quickly giving in and forgiving Liam silently and kissing him soft. 

Liam giggled against Louis’ lips, hands moving back down Louis’ sides; caressing gently in some places and pushing hard enough to bruise in others, in all the places he was meant to. Louis breathed out shakily, and Liam relished in the power to bring Louis – stubborn and callous and strong – to this,  _ with permission to do so _ . To be the person Louis handed himself over to.

Louis was pulling at the waistband of Liam’s jeans, and Liam had been planning to keep as clothed as possible but he couldn’t seem to find any kind of negative in his vocabulary to stop Louis, letting his trousers be yanked down and boxers similarly treated in quick succession. Louis was sucking over a spot on Liam’s chest, hands pressing in deep as he moved back up Liam’s thighs to his crotch.

Liam let himself be touched and got lost in it, and unbeknownst to him Louis had formulated a game plan. Simply, get Liam so worked up he forgets about the whole idea, and absolutely don’t warn him when he’s about to come.

Liam grunted an aborted noise and pulled away – Louis almost threw a fit before realising he was headed to the bedside drawer – to grab lube and condoms.

Louis wanted to yell and scream and jump for joy, pulling himself back together when he realised how excited he was getting over being fucked; that was so not on, Louis, get it together. He resolved that, ultimately, Liam had ruined him. 

Or would. 

Liam pushed Louis down onto his back and shuffled down to find his place between Louis’ thighs, slicking up and finger and pushing it in as quickly as he could while still giving Louis time to adjust, transfixed on Louis’ expression. He never got tired of Louis’ reactions, the jaw dropping open, the eyes fluttered shut, his chin raising to expose his neck, and Louis never seemed to tire of what Liam did to him.

Liam pushed two fingers in easily once the initial opening up was done, stretching and scissoring and biting his lip to (unsuccessfully) hide his smirk when Louis starts arching up and crying out. He curls his fingers to drag against the spot he’s long since memorized by now, and Louis sobs out a moan when he hits home. 

By the time Liam has had three fingers in him for only a short while, Louis’ feet start pushing at his hands, literally kicking him out, and he’s suddenly leaning down and grabbing Liam’s shoulders.

“Fuck me,” Louis ordered, eyes blazing with lust and desperation.

Liam nods, pushing his face into Louis’ neck for a moment, licking and nibbling at the skin as he grabs Louis’ arse and pulls him into his lap. He moved his head, forehead resting on Louis’ shoulder, so he can at least kind of see what he’s doing, even though his has to use his fingers to guide the head of his cock to Louis’ hole.

Louis helped, though, eagerly rubbing Liam’s dick against his arse until he felt them align, pushing down as soon as he could. Liam held his dick upright and in place while Louis sank down onto it, the both of them moaning and sighing as Louis was eventually seating in Liam’s lap. 

“Baby,” Liam sighed out, thrusting up ever so slightly. Louis made a small noise and pushed his hips down, rotated, lifted, and got into a rhythm of riding Liam so damn well he hoped they both forgot about the whole edging nonsense Liam had gotten into his head.

Liam could feel things so much clearer, inside of Louis, he could feel the ridges of his walls and the slick of the lube and-

“Shit,” Liam swore, hands coming to Louis’ waist to stop him but not pulling out. “Baby, we forgot the condom.”

Louis – frenzied, completely in love with the feeling, and not quite ready to tell Liam that while he hadn’t noticed them forget it, he had actually been thinking about asking them to lose the condom – looked down at Liam with fire in his eyes, still breathing heavily.

“Are you clean?” he asked sardonically, they both knew the answer to that.

“Well, yes-”

“Then don’t you dare stop.”

Well, okay. Liam wasn’t going to deny that of Louis. Plenty of other things, tonight, he was, but fucking him bare and exposed and just the two of them without a plastic barrier between them was something he could get on board with.

Louis was fucking him with fervour and grace and intensity, barely letting out noises as he concentrated, aborted moans and soft grunts falling on Liam’s ears but nothing much else.

Liam could feel himself losing it, and he concentrated all of his focus onto Louis and the noises he was making, wrapping a hand around Louis’ cock and tugging at it.

Louis could feel himself getting closer and closer. He absolutely refused to tell Liam that he was about to come, letting the feeling coil, and he could just  _ taste _ it, he could  _ taste _ how close he was, gripping at Liam’s thighs for some kind of grasp on reality-

And Liam takes 

his hand of Louis’ cock, pulling out of him and setting him down gently on the bed, again. 

Louis lay in tense shock for a moment, trying to understand why and what and  _ why _ and  _ what _ , before he realised that Liam had done it again, had listened to his fucking moans or something – and shit, he was gripping Liam’s  _ skin _ , that’s how he knew.

“You, dick!” Louis shouted, Liam giggling. “No, no! Come back here and fuck me, now!”

“Don’t touch yourself, Baby, that’s an order,” Liam informed him, standing from the bed but unable to keep a straight face as he gave the command. 

“Liam James, you absolute fucking scum of the Earth-”

“How romantic,” he grinned.

“-Don’t you dare walk out of this room, Payne, or so fucking help me-”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Lou, I’ve got a chore or two to take care of, I want to have it done before either of the boys get home. You understand, right?”

He began walking out of the room, and Louis was so desperate and frazzled, he couldn’t even think straight enough to throw more insults.

“What happens if I finish myself off, right here?” he called out down the hall. Liam reappeared at the doorway with a smirk.

“Baby,” he began, tone lewd and sultry and Louis wanted to kick his balls, “If I can walk away from you, right now, and I’m about to come – what makes you think I’d struggle with keeping my hands off you for a week? Two?”

Louis knew his mouth was hanging open, nostrils flaring. “Are you threatening me with abstinence?”

“Be a good boy, don’t touch your dick,” was all Liam said as he left the room, moving down the hallway.

Louis sat only for a moment, anger consumed by want and disappointment, sitting on the bed like a doll thrown haphazardly upright, hands between his thighs to hold him upright. His eyebrows were tilted up in the middle, he knew that, lips parted and breath still heavy and heaving.

“Liam?” he called out, feeling an unexplainable want to cry when he got no response. “Liam, please, I’m sorry, please come back.”

Liam smirked to himself, holding the base of his dick tightly in the other room to keep himself together as Louis continued calling out. He wasn’t lying, he did actually have to collect the washing. He didn’t have to pull it all together until tomorrow afternoon, technically, but the truth shouldn’t get in the way of a good fuck.

“Daddy!” Louis called from the bedroom. “Daddy, please, please come back and fuck me!”

“Shit,” Liam whispered to himself, grabbing the hamper from the corner of the room – Niall’s room – and taking it into the bathroom to add to the communal one, following suite with Harry’s.

He walked back into Louis’ bedroom to find the man sitting on the bed still, eyes wide and needy and he started begging almost as soon as Liam stepped into the room.

“Please, Liam, Daddy, holy fuck,  _ please _ , you’ve got to let me come, we can keep going afterwards,  _ please _ -”

“Patience, Baby,” Liam tutted, hiding his dick with the clothes he pulled from the hamper (there was practically nothing in Louis’ hamper, it was all in the bathroom already, so there wasn’t any point bringing the whole thing).

Louis was silent for a little bit, and Liam heard him call out from the bedroom, “Is the whole domestic thing meant to be turning me on or settling me down? Because if it’s the latter, it’s not working.”

Liam laughed at that, deciding against his original idea to also quickly sort the clothes because he really couldn’t take being away from Louis any longer than this, he needed to get back in there and fuck him. He had decided to put this task second because he knew how much closer they would both be, giving it longer for the feeling to ebb away. He hopes there was enough time, because he knows he can’t wait any longer.

Louis, inside the room, was staring at his dick and hotly debating with himself for or against touching it. Because, what if he just jerked off a little and didn’t come? Or what if he did, hid the evidence, and let Liam continue?

It was just as his hand was reaching for his prick, had just barely touched it, that Liam walked in.

Louis pulled his hand away like it burned to the touch, and he felt like a little boy in trouble.

Liam stood, silently, raising his chin up ever so slightly.

“Were you just touching your cock, Baby?”

Louis felt his cheeks heat up, blushing and ashamed. Liam, he finds when he finally looks up, is scowling at him.

“I didn’t, not proper,” Louis justified himself, begging for forgiveness. 

“But you were going to.”

Louis ducked his head down into his chest in submission, because he and Liam both knew that the action didn’t matter as much as the intent. Liam walked silently to the wardrobe while Louis tried organizing his life’s priorities to get himself over the fact that he was never having sex with Liam again.

Maybe he was exaggerating, but either way he was too deep in his own thoughts, eyes on the sheets, to notice Liam coming back to the bed with something in his hands.

Louis’ eyes caught on the colour as Liam was close enough and found his eyes raising to meet Liam’s gaze.

Scarves. 

This. This was new.

Liam remained silent as he took Louis’ left wrist tenderly, wrapped it in the same manner, and tied his wrist to the headboard with the blue scarf, following the same motions with the right wrist and the grey scarf. Louis, experimentally, pulled at the restraints, and found his hands not able to move more than a centimetre in any direction. 

Liam sat between Louis’ legs, their faces close. His movements were timid and slow, giving Louis plenty of time to say no to absolutely anything.

“Is this okay?” his voice was so gentle, and soft. Louis nodded, lifting his chin up to kiss Liam tenderly-

Only Liam pulled away suddenly with a smirk, easing his cock back inside of Louis, and  _ oh _ ,  _ that’s _ how it’s going to be.

Liam shifted Louis’ hips so that he wasn’t mostly sitting in his lap again, only this time it was Liam doing all the work, fucking into Louis quick and rough and brutally and everything Louis loved. Each thrust hit so deep inside of him Louis felt like he couldn’t possibly stretch any further, and everything about this was so absolutely perfect he almost didn’t want it to end.

_ Almost _ , because he could feel himself getting hotter and hotter, the need to come now an ache. Liam wasn’t touching his cock anymore – good plan, Louis thought dryly around the general, consuming thoughts of ‘fuck’ and ‘Liam’ and ‘dick’, because he was probably the closest he’s ever been to losing it while still not standing at full hardness, softening a little during the brief reprimand.

Liam had obviously been bluffing at least a little about having so much self-control, because Louis could see him falling apart and quickly. He knew all the tell-tale signs of Liam’s encroaching orgasm, and the mind-blowing punches of his dick into Louis were the best kinds of give-aways. 

“Ah,” Louis whined out against Liam’s shoulder, nibbling and sucking at the junction of his neck and shoulder, amongst the other noises bubbling up that he couldn’t bite down, not with how  _ good _ Liam was fucking him.

“Louis,” Liam whispered. “I’m…”

“Come, Daddy, come on…” Louis murmured, urging him, because he wanted it, shit, did he want it. 

Liam made a hard noise, fucking his hips up into Louis and coming suddenly, deep, inside of him with nothing containing it anymore.

Louis whined at the feeling, hips thrusting down to milk Liam for all he could, racing to his own release, practically screaming all the while.

“Come on, come on, please, Daddy, fuck,” he panted out, bouncing with eagerness and feverish, basic need. “I’m going to come, shit-”

And Liam pulled  _ out _ , pulled away,  _ again _ .

“No!” Louis screamed out, grabbing at Liam with his legs to try and desperately pull him back, pants coming out as sobbing sound now with how badly he needed to come and Liam kept stopping him.

Louis’ thighs brushed against his cock as he tried kicking at Liam, and that, there, that was his release.

Until, of course, you know, Liam stepped in and spread his thighs apart, the only part of Louis he was touching. 

Louis cried out, tears threatening to fill his waterline if Liam didn’t let him come any time soon. Louis was waiting for him to stand up and leave  _ again _ , give him an order,  _ again _ , and Louis couldn’t fucking take it, he couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t wait patiently anymore.

“Baby, look at me,” Liam  _ wasn’t _ leaving, Louis’ focus could barely concentrate on one thing but it could handle this, because  _ Liam was staying _ . “You’re so close, aren’t you, you’re just about to come, just like this, so pretty and perfect and untouched. Aren’t you?”

Liam knew how torturous it was to edge him like this, to get Louis so close then pull away so quickly. He needed to get him to here, to get him so desperate and so close.

“Do you think you can come just from my voice, Baby?” Liam hummed, voice low and rough in his after-glow, barely audible over Louis’ wrecked breathing patterns. “Just from what I’m saying? Just from me telling you all the things I’ve ever wanted to do to you?”

Their eyes locked and Liam only had to whisper twice more, once about fucking Louis so hard he cried and the other sucking his cock until he was shooting blanks, before Liam heard the warning sign, the gasp of air that gave a little moaning sound.

Louis’s chest heaved as he felt it rush up on him too sudden to pre-empt, a scream leaving his throat as his orgasm overcame all of his sense, cum jetting out of his dick straight up and splattering down against his thighs.

Liam was whispering praise, watching two more strands spurt and dribble out, telling Louis how beautiful he looked and how perfect he was, while Louis sobbed in disbelief as the relief washed over him and consumed his body, the soreness and tiredness setting in with the lack of adrenaline-hyped anticipation. 

“Liam,” Louis just barely managed to gasp out, Liam moving closer to him and letting him rest his head against Liam’s chest, crying out and gasping until his breathing finally started to even out. The younger man kissed the space in front of Louis’ ear, letting his hands run down Louis’ body as he pulled away, trusting that the older could be left alone for a moment or two.

Liam reached up to untie his hands and let Louis’ body drape over his own, setting Louis down gently on the bed. He kissed the corner of his left eye – Louis made a soft humming sound and gently squeezed Liam’s fingers – and stood to find a cloth to wash them both down.

It was on his way back from the bathroom into the bedroom, washcloth in hand, that Louis finally found the energy to speak.

“Li? You’re not leavin’ me, right?” 

Liam chuckled as he came back into the room, legs still a little wobbly. He sat in front of Louis and wiped down his chest, his rear, everything that needed cleaning. They should really shower, actually, but Liam didn’t have the energy and he doubted Louis even had the ability to stand.

Louis barely had the energy to keep awake, as is. 

Liam tossed the towel aside (onto the dresser so that it wouldn’t dampen the carpet) and let himself fall down onto the mattress next to Louis, pulling the older onto his body easily. Louis hummed into Liam’s skin.

“You alright, Baby? You got a little fuzzy there,” Liam charmed, pressing a hand to Louis’ abdomen. 

Louis’ eyes widened for a moment before he shook his head and nuzzled his face into Liam’s neck.

“I didn’t realise,” he whispered, voice calm and assuring and warm, “I’m sorry about that.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Liam assured, fingers raking through Louis’ hair. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Louis smiled up at him, eyes a little hazy and skin glowing despite being damp with sweat.

“Perfect,” he answered, coming to rest again on Liam’s shoulder. Liam felt when his breathing evened out not too long later, indicating that he had fallen asleep already.

Liam smirked as he reached to the bedside table to text Harry, ignoring the time on his phone.

**_Liam_ ** _ : broke him :))))))) _


	19. a note from the author

There was going to be more, but as I hate writing smut and I havent had the want or need to write/read fanfiction in over a year now, this is where we part ways.

 

Hope you enjoyed!

 

\- Rhi xx


End file.
